Adametriss and The Tokyo Mew Mews
by Bejeweled-Rose
Summary: D.I.W -Bejeweled-Rose, Princess Chrissy Melissa Roberts, the last Adametriss, is transported the the World where the Tokyo Mew Mews exists.The guys changed her by accident! They team up, Chrissy then finds out the true purpose of why she was summoned.
1. Adametriss Princess's First Day

I hear music pounding from the speakers, people talking and enjoying themselves. I see bodies dancing around. And then I see me smiling to myself. That's because this is MY house party with everyone from school and work. Yup, you guessed it! It's me Chrissy Melissa Roberts, the Adametriss Princess, have a party in my HUGE mansion. I already restricted areas of the house, so people can't go and wonder off in places they weren't allowed in. I looked around to find my friends from school, as well as from work. We're such a big group. Just as I spotted my very close friend, a white light surrounded me. He saw my confusion and tried to get to me before I disappeared, but he was too slow, even for the speed he contains, which is EXTREMELY fast. The light was a pretty common thing to happen when I am summoned to other worlds and dimensions. I am the last of the Adametriss, the most powerful being of everything.

While in the light, I began to gather info in my head about my destination. So far I acquired that I'm going to another dimension of Tokyo, there are 5 super girls and 1 guy. The girls are infused with the DNA of the red data animals. They fight against aliens who want to destroy all life on Earth. Typical scenario. That's enough for now; I know I'll appear in the hands of the good guys. Just don't know what would happen when I appear.

This is how it works. Beings from other worlds would summon me for help. Sometimes I get annoyed while being summoned because some like to just try and play around with the summoning chant, and I'm summoned for no reason. So if I'm needed, I can't return to my world until my job is done. If I'm summoned for no reason, I can leave.

I appeared on top of something pretty warm. I opened my eyes and saw blue eyes looking right back at me with a head of blonde hair. The person couldn't see me because I was still covered in the white light. You could only see my silhouette of a head with pointy hedgehog ears and a hedgehog tail behind me. In my world the citizens were animals (World of Sonic) so I had to transform into one. I am still a human girl, just with powers. So I changed into a human before all of the white light was gone. There were two guys in the room that I appeared in, and I happen to be sitting on one of them. I quickly got up and fixed my clothes. I was still wearing my party clothes: black nylon stockings, a red (little plaid) mini skirt, and a black tube top. I also wore red heels. It's my party, I got to look sexy. Then came a little voice.

"Shirogane! Shirogane! Princess! Princess!" I saw a little pink puff ball with ears, eyes, wings, a mouth, and a tail flying around me. The two guys looked at each other, and then at me. The brunette one, that I didn't fall on, came up to me with his hand raised. He then brought it to my head, and my natural reflexes kicked in and a grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, I'm just fixing your bangs," he said as he lowered his hand towards my bangs. I felt his finger tips brushing my bangs to the side. And then that same hand went towards my black headband with a red bow on the side of my head (opposite side of bangs) and fixed that as well as behind my head. I have long black hair with side bangs.

"We can't have a Princess looking like a mess, can we?" he said smiling.

"Uhh…Thanks. And the blonde hair guy, I'm sorry for falling on you" I said to him.

"well, it was more like you kind of tackling me than falling. Anyways Masha says that you're a Princess, you don't really look like one," the blonde one said back to me.

"Yes I know things can happen when I appear. And your little pink puff ball, Masha, is right. I am a Princess. I am the most powerful being. I am Princess Chrissy Melissa Roberts, the last of the Adametriss people," I responded.

"You still don't look like a Princess," he replied. That kind of raised my temper.

"I know I'm more of a tomboy. Got it," I said sternly.

"Haha, don't let him anger you. He likes doing that. Basically to our workers. I am Keiichiro Akasaka," the brunette with brown eyes said.

"Fine, and I'm Ryou Shirogane," the blonde with blue eyes said.

"So you're the good guys' boss & manager right?" I asked. They said they were and explained what they were, and about the Mew Project. After I explained to them what I was and capable of doing, and why I was here. They said that they read about the Adametriss people a few years ago. At least they know something.

"We saw your silhouette. You're infused with what animal?" Akasaka-san asked. Yes I have to get used to the Japanese culture.

"Well kind of. It's one of my transformations that I got because of some reason. But yes. I can look like an anthro animal, but not like your team. I get more animal features," I answered.

"So you can have a human body with a hedgehog tail, ears, and face features?" he asked clarifying my answer.

"Exactly, just imagine Sonic, because that's the world I live in now, and you're all good," I said coolly.

"I see. Can we see it, and take a sample?" Shirogane asked. Even though I'm trying out the Japanese culture, he's the same age as me (15) so it's ok to do that.

"You are the good guys, right?" I asked.

"Well yes, and aren't you the one who got transported to the good guys?" he asked back. Lots of question like answered.

"Well obviously, I just need to be careful with my DNA samples. I don't need a copy of an Adametriss gone wrong. But sure on one condition: I will be there for all the research and what not with my sample," I said.

"We understand, and we'll grant the condition. But let's do i-…"

"SHIROGANE!" came a girl's voice, and then a red head girl wearing a pink café uniform stormed in.

"What do you want Ichigo?" Shirogane asked, with a little slight annoyance in his voice.

"Do you know how much work I do around here? And on top of that, saving the world!" she creamed. "And you're here wasting time down here doing god knows what. And now you go yourself a girlfriend" she continued as she glance over at me. I saw her beginning to blush.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say you were his girlfriend. I just kind of said it out of anger," Ichigo said apologizing to me.

I was about to her not to worry about it, because I do the same thing too out of anger. But then Shirogane cut me off as I took a breath.

"So what? You think I'm not capable of having a girlfriend?" he asked her.

"No…..I didn't…URRG!" she screamed out of frustration. They kept going on and I got irritated.

"Cut it out! Gosh!" I said out of frustration too, I happen not to like being talking about in that kind of conversation. "Ichigo, please leave for a few minutes, we need to discuss something."

"Thank you. And sorry again," she said to me "Shirogane, I'll be waiting for you guys in the café. The girls are there too."

Ichigo left and I turned to Shirogane who had a smirk on his face and Akasaka-san who had a warm smile.

"Anyways, I'll assist you guys because that's my job. And I guess I have to meet the team. And I keep hearing about a café?" I said piecing things together.

"Thank you for assisting us. And you can meet the team tomorrow when they're all relaxed and in a good mood. And yes, this basement is our lab, the café is wear we have our team work just as a cover up for the entire building being our headquarters," Akasaka-san explained.

"Right. Shirogane, what were you saying before Ichigo burst in?" I asked.

"Oh right. I was saying that we can take your sample tomorrow, because it's nighttime now," he replied.

"Oh ok," I said understanding.

I stood there for a while, while Shirogane and Akasaka-san checked their monitors and was discussing something.

"OH NO! I have no where to stay! And making something out of no where in Tokyo is not a good idea either!" I practically screamed when I realized this.

The guys got up and laughed at my action and headed to the door. Shirogane turned back to face me.

"It's ok, we have an extra room that you can stay in. for now stay down here and we'll be back shortly," he said. And with that they disappeared through the door.

I yawned. I didn't know I was this tired. I took a seat in one of the desk chairs and read the monitors because I have to get used to this place. Slowly I began to doze off until I had my head down on the desk. One last look at the computer screen, and my eyes closed, allowing me to sleep.

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES! MEANING MY LIST!**


	2. The Change, and Meeting

I began to stir. I felt something soft cushioning my head and my body on a comfy surface. I had a grip on something and brought it closer to my face. Usually I hug and cuddle things when I sleep. But the object felt strange. Because of being a warrior Princess, I quickly grabbed whatever it was and held it. I had to be careful of the strength I was using, or else I could kill it without meaning to. My eyes finally opened to see that I was freaking out because of a bed sheet. I relaxed a little, and then wondered how I got on a bed. I sat up on the bed and looked around the room which was pretty empty except for a desk with a laptop, a bookshelf, and a dresser. Also the bed. There was a knock at the door and Shirogane's head popped through it.

"Oh you're awake," he said closing the door behind him.

*Yawn* "Yes I am. But I remember sleeping at a desk, not on a bed," I said confused.

"Yeah you were, but then I carried you up here while you were sleeping. As you can see you're still wearing the same clothes, so you don't have to worry about that part," he explained. It took me a while to realize what he meant about that last part. I began to blush, but hid it with my hair.

"Oh ok, and thank you," I told him.

"My room is right next door, came see me in like 30 minutes," he said.

"Sure. There are a lot of things I can do with this room in 30 minutes," I said cheerfully, with a big plan in my head.

"Sure, knock yourself out," he said leaving.

I found the bathroom suite in my room and entered. I brushed my teeth, took a shower and magically teleported some clothes to me. I decided to wear some dark blue skinny jeans, with a close fitted shirt with a V- neck, with a black tank top. I didn't wash my hair or else I would have to straighten it again.

I walked out into the plain empty room and sat on the bed. First I thought that I'd get all my necessities: Clothes, shoes, body products, hair products, washroom products, and face products, some of my own technology. I buy things and tamper with it so it's to my liking. After I got all those things and put them in their places I got to work with the room itself, meaning the colour scheme and only 10 minutes left. I figured since my room at home was painted as warm colours and kind of dark, I would paint this room cool colours and light. I decided to paint the walls beside the desk and the bed, and the wall with the door a sick light colour of blue, and the wall with the window a light purple. This actually turned out pretty good. The desk was white so I used my powers and turned it an awesome electric green, which made it pop out instead of blending in. I did this with the window blinds too. The bed was also white. I changed the pillow case to a baby blue and the bed sheets a very light grey. I know grey is out of it, but got to keep my bed lighter than anything. The dresser was white so I changed it to have a very light grey tint to it. The very last thing I had to do was put on black ankle socks and my black Converses .

I walked out the room because time was up. I went to Shirogane's room. I knocked at his door and waited for a little while. I opened the door, I saw the bright sun spill into the room, and saw a shirtless Shirogane standing at the window. He actually looked pretty hot. I opened the door more and knocked again, making sure I added more emphasis on it for him to notice. He did notice with a jump. I scared him ha-ha. He quickly looked around for his shirt and put it on, and I was nice enough to give him the privacy and turned around.

"I thought I told you in the next 30 minutes," he said.

"You did. And it is the next 30 minutes," I replied.

"But you said you were doing stuff in your room."

"Yeah I did, I do things quickly, and I'm done. What is it that you wanted me here for?"

"Well I was saying that we can head down to the lab now before anyone arrives. Ok?"

"Sure, let's go."

I walked out the room with him following me. I stop as soon as he got out. I didn't know the building too well :P. So he took the lead. I followed him all the way down, where we met Akasaka-san who was already preparing some stuff.

"Good morning!" I said remembering my manners.

"And no you say it, I saw you first thing," Shirogane said.

"Well you can say it now," I replied.

"Good morning Chrissy," Akasaka-san said.

"Yes, good morning," Shirogane added.

"So Chrissy, can we see the transformation?"

"Oh sure"

I stood in front of them and thought about my transformation, until it finally happened and I was in my hedgehog body. (The clothes are the same as the one I described, no the one in the picture. Link- shadowlover-16 ) (piece together link, already in order- .deviantart. ) ( com/gallery/#/d254yrw)

They looked at me astonished. Well they did tell me to transform, and I did. After, Akasaka-san instructed me to sit down so he can take some blood, and only just one vial. I did as I was told, but I hate needles, so while he was taking some, I tried thinking of what would happen back at my mansion with the party. I'm sure my best friend told them that I was summoned, and my friends had my mansion under control. And probably my house is clean, and if they wanted they could chill in there. By the time he removed the needle, I started to smell other scents entering the café with my hedgehog nose, totally ignoring that little pain. But it'll go away fast, I heal quickly. I went over to where Shirogane was already seated and Akasaka-san putting my vial of blood to be tested. Sadly for most of the results, it showed no description, and I realized that they didn't have a super computer like me to read all the contents. I ran up to my room to get my USB, which I use to make other computers become half of my super computer. I ran back. That speed I have is like I never even left the room to get anything but appears with it.

"Akasaka-san, remove my vial please, I have to do something to the computer," I said to him.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

I made them stand behind me as I plugged my USB in. I quickly typed and clicked commands and everything; I made sure that I saved everything they had on the computer. All you hear is "Hard drive is now being erased" coming from the computer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU ERASING MY HARD DRIVE!" Shirogane yelled at me.

"You'll see, so calm down," I said calmly.

"How am I supposed to calm down?" he yelled once more.

"Initiating download sequence" the computer said again, and because it was erased and my files were going on the download was completed very quickly. On the screen is said "Uploading files".

"What does it mean by that?" Shirogane asked.

"It means its uploading all the files you had to begin with. So you didn't lose anything. I'm not stupid like that," I replied.

The process went very quickly and before you knew it my USB was out of the computer and into my hand.

"Guys say hello to your new computer which has half the strength of my super computer. Believe me it's STRONG," I said.

Akasaka-san put my vial back, and now he got more results from before. He went down into my hedgehog DNA to find my species of hedgehog. We found it and apparently, I'm the Indian Hedgehog, from the red data list. Wow, being the last Princess and all, I guess I have to be some kind of red data animal. And really? The Indian Hedgehog? I know I'm Guyanese which means I'm technically part Indian, but I'm more Caribbean. I wanted to go up to my room, and I trust these guys with my DNA. As I was about to walk out the door, I sniffed the air again and realized more people were in here, so I transformed back into a human.

"Hey guys, I trust you with my DNA. I'm just going to hang out in my room for now, until everyone is actually here for me to meet," I announced.

"Sure thing, come back down when you're ready," Shirogane said.

I walked out and closed my eyes, using my power to know where the people were above. I saw that there was one in the kitchen, one sitting at a table, and one walking everywhere. So I decided to use my super speed to get up to my room without them noticing me.

As I went past I was 3 girls, which obviously I don't know. They were dressed casually, and talking a little.

I arrived at my room and plopped down in the bed. My room defiantly felt cool, as to the colour scheme. I pulled out my iPod Nano, the newest version, and let any music list play as I laid there with a clear mind. About 45 minutes passed and I realized I never check up on the guys. I ran back down, as I did I saw that 2 more girls arrived and one was Ichigo.

I opened the door to the lab and I was instantly flashed with a red light and the last thing I heard was "Nooo…"…

I awoke on the ground, with a panic look on both Shirogane's and Akasaka-san's faces. They helped me up and I saw that I was wearing black gloves trimmed with pink. I thought it was weird. The weight on my head felt different, and I realized my hair was curly, curlier than I'd ever get it from moussing it/ I grabbed my hair to take it out of my face and saw golden blonde streaks. I never had streaks. I reached up higher and felt animal ears. Yes I know I have hedgehog ears, but these were different. I looked around for a reflective surface and found a mirror. I ran over to it to see something I'd never though I'd see. I wore a short black, strapless dress trimmed with pink. It had a pink circle with a black flower at the top in the middle and one at either side of the middle one. And the bottom the same circle design all the way around. It had a bubble under neither so people can't look up the dress. I had a black garter trimmed with pink on my right thigh. Also two black bubble sleeves trimmed with pink on my arms, and a black collar trimmed with pink on my neck, which had a gold pendant with pink design on it. I had black knee-high boots trimmed with pink, and had pink laces. But the thing that got me the most was the golden colour of my iris that used to be brown, cat ears on my head and my golden cat tail which has a clean modern black bow trimmed with pink and a sliver bell. My mouth dropped open.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed.

"Ummm…we were doing something, and you walked in at the wrong time, and you were shot and infused with the DNA of a Golden Cat," Shirogane said carefully and had a scared tone.

"WHAT?" I screamed again.

"I told you we…" he continued and I cut him off.

"This is bad! I'm a Mew Mew. Now I might not be able to access my other powers and forms!" I yelled at them.

"We're sorry Chrissy, it was an accident," Akasaka-san said with sympathy.

"I'm still angry!" I yelled.

"Yeah now it's time to meet the team," Shirogane said quickly pushing me out the door and up the stairs.

All the way up I was making an angry cat sound. I heard girls chatting away in the Café. Akasaka-san walked in first with me behind him and Shirogane after me.

"Girls, we have an announcement. Welcome the new member to your team Princess Chrissy. She is the last of the Adametriss people, and is here to assist us," he announced.

We walked out to the side exposing me with a pissed off look. Shirogane pushed me forward, and I almost went to go scratch him when someone spoke.

"But she's just a Mew, like us," a little blonde girl said, who looked around 9-10 years old.

"We had a little accident in the lab, so now she IS a Mew," Akasaka-san explained.

"Still angry about that," I said angrily.

Just then, I began to glow a little. A silver heart shaped bottle with two strands of laces around it came out of me. I knew what was coming.

"Princess! It took me this long to get out to you without your Chaos Emeralds. Where are they? Anyways, what happened to you? I sensed that your powers were cut off, and was limited," A hologram of Queen Christinalinda said to me. Yes I am her descendant.

"Please get them over here, I can't use my powers now, its cut and limited. And ask them they did this to me," I explained to her.

She summoned my emeralds, but he power was very weak so it landed in the door way I just came out of.

"I will go now, I just wanted to check up on this issue, bye!" she said and left, and my body absorbed the bottle.

The little blonde girl went over to my emeralds and picked it up as I explained to them about the Queen. It's her spirit in the bottle, but only to assist me in my training. But she is dead. Adametriss is powerful and magical creatures, trust it. As the little girl walked slowly back to us with my Red Emerald and Purple Chaos Emeralds, I felt a force pushing me. As she came close it became stronger.

"Pudding hurry up and get here," said a girl with dark blue hair.

The little girl, or Pudding, ran over and the force was unbearable. I was sent flying across the room until I hit the wall and slid down. I then remembered that this only happened with both me and the Chaos Emeralds sense each other, but only I am sent flying. Plus it only happens once, because then the Emeralds get used to me. Everyone looked at me, and the girls grabbed their pendants.

"No! It's ok. It's the reaction that I get when Chaos Emeralds first meet with me, whereas these shouldn't have done that. Pudding please bring them over a little slower," I said.

Pudding came slower and I felt the force again, this time I braced myself, plus having the advantage of the wall. She placed the Emeralds in my hand and waves of the Emerald and me, went in sync.

"Oh, I see now. Because of this new transformation, they didn't recognize me. It's all good now. I'm not going to be flying again," I reassured them.

"What are Chaos Emeralds?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, there's 7 of them. There's Red, Purple, Blue, Light Blue, White, Green, and Yellow. I have two while my friends has the others. There's this big green one called the Master Emerald, which basically control them in a way. But they are called CHAOS for a reason," I explained. "But I am still pissed." I added.

"Whatever," Shirogane said with a tone of not caring.

I walked towards them with my cat tail waving behind me and the little bell ringing. I went over to a table and sat on it, while we introduced each other.

"Well you met me already, I'm Ichigo Momomiya," Ichigo said.

"I'm Pudding Fong!" said the little blonde girl.

"Hi there. I'm Lettuce Midorikawa," said a girl with glasses and green hair.

"Mint Aizawa," said the dark blue haired girl.

"And Zakuro Fujiwara," said a much older girl with lavender coloured hair.

"I'm Masha!" said the little pink puff ball. I have to admit it is cute.

I come out of my Mew transformation to see the real me. We are a team after all, and secret identities aren't so secret in a team.

"And yes, I am Princess Chrissy Melissa Roberts. But just call me Chrissy or Chris," I said finally.

Just then the door gets blown open…

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES! MEANING MY LIST!**


	3. First Day on BOTH Jobs

Just then the door got blown open…

3 figures emerged from the smoke. They had pointy ears, way too pointy to call them elves. Since Masha was right beside me, he practically screamed in my ear.

"ALIEN! ALIEN!"

Everyone was clam and didn't look shocked; I on the other hand, was surprised I already had to battle.

"Tokyo Mew Mew! Fight!" Shirogane said.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphous!" Ichigo began.

"Mew Mew Mint! Metamorphous!" Mint came after.

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Metamorphous!" Lettuce followed.

"Mew Mew Pudding! Metamorphous!" Pudding came right after.

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Metamorphous!" Zakuro said.

"Mew Mew Princess! Metamorphous!" I joined in. Why did I say Princess?

We all transformed into our animal genes. I was still surprised that I'm still a Golden Cat. I decided that I wanted to check out all their fighting styles so after I transformed; I used my super speed and raced over to a corner where no one paid any attention to. My cat like instinct made me lie on the table, on my tummy, with my feet crossed and up in the air.

I saw that the girls would call out weapons to help them fight along with their physical strength. That was really good because I'm all about physical strength. It's sad that I can't access my powers though. I also saw that the 3 aliens also have their own weapons. As I was watching the fight I saw that Shirogane and Akasaka-san were trying to get away before they got hurt. I was so focused on that.

"Well, looks like we have another kitty over here," said a voice.

First my cat ears turned to the direction of the sound. And then I turned to see what was directly in front of me. This alien looked like he was a young teenager with green hair.

"Yeah, a kitty by accident," I replied.

"KISSHU! Get Away From Mew Princess!" Ichigo yelled from her battle.

"It's ok Ichigo. I'm not coming after you anymore. I like this little kitty better. Pai and Taruto you can have her now," Kisshu said. "So, you're new, Mew Princess"

"Yeah, so what?" I asked

"So this!" he said as he brought his dagger weapons out.

I quickly flipped over the table, including over him and stood perfectly with my back against a wall. Wow, I can do that? I mean I am used to doing all these different flips and whatever, but I felt my cat instinct making me do it and it felt different from my hedgehog instinct. Jeeze, now I'm trapped.

He brought one his daggers to strike my head. Ii moved my head quickly with my eyes shut. I heard the impact of the dagger and the wall and opened my eyes. He missed my head. I turned to see where the dagger was. It was stuck in the wall pinning some of my curls. He pulled his dagger out as I ran over to the others. He joined his side as well.

"What are you guys even doing her again? You already tore this place up once before," Ichigo said.

"Well, our sensor picked up strong energy coming from here. In fact, since last night. It magically appeared out of no where on the sensor," said the older looking teenager with grey hair.

"But Pai, there's nothing here" Lettuce replied back to the same alien.

"Oh stop playing games!" said the alien who looks around Pudding's age with brown hair.

"But Taruto, we're not. If we did we would be fight even harder," Pudding replied to the kid alien.

I have a feeling they're talking about me. I give off huge amounts of energy, plus the Chaos Emeralds too.

"Well the Mew Aqua can't act up like that all of a sudden," Zakuro said.

"We think you're lying!" Kisshu said as he came after me. The others were busy with the other aliens.

I began to think of a weapon, but I didn't know what. Then random words came out of my mouth.

"Princess Scepter!" and a meter long light with a circle appeared. After the light drained out it left a gold scepter. And where the circle was, it had a silver star in the middle of the hole. Also where the pole and circle attach, it had little silver stars hanging, two on each side. I grip my scepter and held it pointing outwards.

"Ribbon, Princess, Chaos Control!" I said as I made a huge circle with the scepter. A red sort of light comes out at the top.

Wait a minute…Chaos Control? I was thinking about that the whole time! And it worked. I made sure that only the aliens were affected by it, so they were moving in super slow motion.

"Guys quickly! Attack with anything. There is no given time limit to this attack," I said urgently. They attacked the aliens while I was trying to figure out something. What if I try different attacks? The attack wore out and the aliens were thrown against the walls, because of the girls attacks.

"What power…" Pai said.

"I don't care, I want you!" Kisshu said coming at me again.

"Ribbon, Princess, Chaos Spear!" I said commanding an attack once again.

Yellow spear shot out of the tip of the scepter and hit Kisshu, really hard. He slumped to the ground before he was in arms length of me. I had a very happy, excited look on my face. I looked at the Scepter, and then back at Kisshu.

"You're 'Pon Di Floor!' Woot!" I said cheerfully. "Pon Di Floor" is an actual song, but kind of a techno thing. I started singing it and doing a dance.

"Wow. Pai they're gotten a new, stronger member," Taruto said as I yelled "Fist Pump!" and dancing around.

"Yeah, let's go," Pai instructed.

Kisshu sat up and caught my tail. He pulled me down beside him. The girls were ready in a fighting stance.

"Wow, strong and gorgeous. Dances and sings. And even more attractive. Looks like I got myself a new toy after all," he said as he cupped my face. He then landed his lips right on top of mine. I scratched his face like a cat and luckily I still had my super strength, and pushed him away from me.

I went back to the girls wiping my mouth. Pai and Taruto helped Kisshu up.

"A scratch, hump. I'll be back for you my naughty little kitten," he said with a smirk.

The 3 aliens disappeared. I turned towards everyone with a stupid grin stuck to my face. They all looked at me questionably. Shirogane and Akasaka-san came back with the same look. I realized I have to explain to them about my Chaos attacks. But clearly I didn't have to because the witnessed it. But I did figure something out.

"Hey guys, remember when the Queen said that my powers were limited. Well I found out why. It channels through my Mew form only. So if where to attack I can use any attack I want. It's too long of a list to write down of how many attacks I have," I explained. "Duunnoooeee! I get my powers!"

They understood, while Shirogane explained, that they came here because of me. They picked up my signal. I remember that I could hide my signal in any form, even if my powers are limited. So I did that and I came off the radar. We all transformed back into our human selves and looked at the mess.

"At least this time it isn't so bad," Lettuce began to say.

"Yeah, just a few tables and chairs," Ichigo added.

"Well get to work, we open soon," Shirogane sighed. "Oh Chrissy, follow me."

I followed him upstairs as the girls went to get changed into their uniforms. We ended up at my room. He opened the door and covered my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There's a surprise. By the way, I like how your room is," he said as he walked me in.

He removed his hand from my eyes, and I saw a black and pink café uniform on my bed. Also with black shoes with pink laces.

"Here's your café uniform, Mew Princess," he said. "Anyways why did you say Princess?"

"Thanks, and I don't know myself, but I get to hide my real identity, being an Adametriss and all," I explained.

"True. Now change and go clean," he said plainly.

"Whatever…by the way, what's the name of the Café?" I asked.

"It's called Café Mew Mew," he replied.

"That's so original," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever, get changed," he said and left. I don't even want to know how much time they have on their hands to make this for me on such short notice.

I got changed and found my pink hairclip and clipped my hair back. How convenient, it matched my uniform. I made my way downstairs to the Café to see everyone collecting the broken pieces, and seeing if some pieces could be fixed. I started to wonder, if I can access my power through my Mew form, can't I just fix everything here.

"Mew Mew Princess! Metamorphous!" I said.

"Hey Chrissy, transforming isn't just fun and games," Mint said to me.

My transformation was complete. I explained to them if I can only access my power in this state, maybe I can fix and clean everything.

"Princess Scepter!" I said summoning my weapon.

I held it with both hands and eyes closed. I concentrated hard on the messy café, and then a nice and clean café. I took slow breaths in and out. I was like that for 30 seconds before I heard cheering and clapping. I opened my eyes and relaxed my grip on the scepter. The Café looked like nothing ever happened. So my plan did work! Wow, I took away all the work we would have to do. My tail started wagging at my happiness as I started singing and dancing again.

"Celebrate good times, Come on!" I said as I started my own conga line to the beat of the song in my head. Everyone else joined the line and singing.

"Ok, celebration army, we open in 30 minutes," Shirogane said coming out of the door way. "Wow, you guys did pretty well, and there's no garbage out either. And why is Chrissy Mew Princess?"

"Well, if Chrissy didn't turn into Mew Princess, this place wouldn't look like this," Pudding said balancing on a huge ball.

"Yeah, I kind of figured, if I can use my powers to fix the place, I should transform because that's the only way I can use my powers," I explained.

Shirogane just shrugged and walked away. I went back into my human self and shrugged as well, and went around the Café making sure everything looked good. I saw Akasaka-san walk into the kitchen in a pastry chef's uniform. He looks really elegant. We all stood at our posts, and Lettuce changed the sign to "Open" and only a few minutes later people filed in. But mostly girls apparently. I walked around taking their order like a good waitress. Once in a while Shirogane would come out and check on us. Then it began to get a huge overflow of people. This made us work even harder. Man, I didn't know this place was popular. I overheard one of the conversations at one of my tables.

"Oh my god, I can't wait until Shirogane comes out again," said a girl blushing.

"I can't wait to see Akasaka-san," another said blushing al well. Well, that figures why most of the customers were girls.

I noticed there were guys there as well. Well meaning a whole group, not meaning like dates and stuff. I walked past one table and one of them dropped their fork. Being nice and all, I picked it up. As I went down to pick it up I heard one of them say "I really like this new waitress. Obviously she's not from around here. Check out her tanned brown skin. Probably from the Caribbean or something." At least he was correct. Another said "I don't care, as long as she stay beautiful like that, I can sit here and stare at her nice curves anytime." And that got to me. I gripped the fork tightly in my hand and got up. I attempt to put a smile on at the guy who said the last comment to get me angry.

"I'll be back with a clean fork for you," I managed to say through my teeth.

"And I'll be waiting," he said with a flirty tone.

I walked calmly to the kitchen, as soon as I was out of sight; I whipped the fork into the sink. All you here is a big band and then silence. But the Café was full so no one heard except for Akasaka-san. He looked at me with concern. I showed him a forced smile, and he had a worried expression. I grabbed another fork. I swear if I had my powers, something would've happened already. I made my way back to the table and faced the same boy.

"Here's your fork," I said through my teeth again but this time a little of my anger showed in my face. I raised it up in the air and dropped it on his cake. I didn't care where it landed I stormed off as soon as I dropped it. Luckily I had a good mood towards all the other customers. They calmed me down by being nice and considerate.

The day ended and we all dropped into a chair. It was actually a hard being a waitress at an overflowed Café. Akasaka-san and Shirogane joined us out in the Café.

"So Chrissy, what was with the fork throwing?" Akasaka-san asked,

"We'll some guy drops that fork. And I over hear that table talking about me. One says how I'm not around from here, which I was ok with. The other made a pervy comment, and since I can't access my powers, nothing unusual happened, so I got extra pissed off. And so, that's why the fork was thrown across the kitchen," I explained.

"As long as you're ok with working, this is how it's going to be everyday," he replied.

After that, we had little conversations here and there, before we cleaned up. Everyone left leaving me, Shirogane, and Akasaka-san. Ichigo was the last one to leave.

"Hey Chrissy, what grade are you in?" she asked me.

"Well, I'm a 10th grader," I replied.

"That's good, even though I'm a year younger. But you can come to my school now. I'll help you apply tomorrow morning," she said.

"Cool, where should I meet you?" I asked.

"Well, I have to come here for a short stop, to grab some cake, so since you're staying here, I'll meet you here," she explained.

"Sure, bye Ichigo. And Masha wake her up. Bite her, I don't care," as said as she left.

"So you're going to school?" Shirogane said with disbelief.

"Well, yeah. What else is going to occupy me in the day? Since I still can access my higher intelligence, it'll be super easy. And plus I'm an athlete. I like sports. I can join teams and stuff," I explained.

"Kids these days," he said shaking his head.

"So what does that make you?" I asked.

"Well, actually both you and Shirogane are the same age. He's also in grade 10. But since he is a super genius kid, he's already done college and university," Akasaka-san explained.

"Well, I'm still going, it could be fun. Being home is so boring," I said. Then I realized this wasn't my home. "I mean not home…err…"

"It's ok to call this home," Akasaka-san said with a warm smile.

"Ok. Good night everyone!" I said as I made my way upstairs.

I went into the bathroom, and took a shower. I got ready for bed. I decided to go talk to Shirogane for a while since I can't sleep and we could relate more by being the same age and all. I grabbed my cell phone and made my way over.

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES! MEANING MY LIST!**


	4. The Other Side to Us

I knocked on the door, and no reply. I knocked again and the door opened slightly. I saw that his window was open, exposing a beautiful full moon in the night sky. A thought went through my head and I laughed. I started thinking "Shirogane's a Werewolf!" I went and sat on his bed. His room was pretty plain like how mine was to begin with. I guess a genius like him don't think much about decorated rooms.

"Good to see that this isn't _my_ room anymore," someone said.

I looked at the doorway to see Shirogane standing there. He came in and sat at his desk.

"Oh whatever, I came to chill here with you since I can't sleep yet," I replied. "But you weren't in here earlier. Where were you?"

"I was in the Café," he answered. How much do you want to bet that he devoured a cake all by himself?

"So, that was some battle today. The aliens were kind of tough, but after I figure out how to get my powers, it was all over for them," I said trying to spark a conversation.

"Well, yeah those were the aliens. Wait until they create a chimera animal. Those are usually tough for the girls," he replied.

"Well, we'll see how it goes," I said.

A vibrated went through the bed, and was loud enough for people to hear. It came from where I left my phone. It's a nice Samsung all touch screen phone. Shirogane stood up quickly to say something and I cut him off.

"Don't worry. I only got a test on my phone. It's no attack," I said with sarcasm.

When I got my phone, I kind of "played" with it, so now I can get texts, calls…anywhere I go. Even if it's out of my zone. I did the same with all the important people on my list. The text was from one of my best girls. Just wanting to know where I am. I texted her back, saying I'll call her right before I sleep.

"I didn't think we were being attacked. It was just random," he said.

"You know, you don't have to put up a tough boy act," I said to him.

"I'm not, it's just the way I am," he replied.

"I doubt it," I said in a doubtful tone. "I'm sure there's something that you're hiding something"

"And I'm sure that you are too."

His words got to me. I am hiding something. I heavy burden, that I always carry around with me.

"Well, you got me. You're right," I said to him.

"Wait, what?" he said confused.

"I'm hiding something. Usually I don't share this, but it's a big pain in my chest now," I said slowly, trying not to cry.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm hiding something, that I don't like what happened," I said again. This time a tear slipped from my eye.

"Would you like to talk about it, I saw the tear," he said.

"Yes I do. I can't ever go back to see my family. This started when my friends, accidentally came to _my_ world. I was 10 years old back then. And that's when I received my powers. I didn't know anything about it. Since I was so inexperience, sometimes I'd lose control of it. My world leaders have seen the event on the news, so they've been after me. They even put my family in danger, just to get me. Then came the final battle, which a fought alongside my friends, and we won. But then I released a lot more power than I would if I lost control. Then the world saw me as a threat. My own _planet_ saw me as a threat. The even tried eliminating me. I decided that if I went with my friends to their world, I would keep my family out of danger, and the world will be at peace," I explained as the tears came out. "Even if I can teleport there with a low profile, they always find out. I just can't see them anymore. I tried bringing my family over. But they got upgraded technology and picks up my waves anywhere."

"I have the same issue too. When I was younger, I lost my parents in a house fire. All I have left is Keiichiro," he shared as well. "But what you own world did to you was cruel. You saved them and they still want to hunt you down."

Shirogane picked up his tissue box and sat beside me on the bed.

"Stop using your sleeves, and use this," he said using a tissue on my face. I didn't realized I cried that much. My entire sleeve is almost drenched.

Shirogane got up and got a t-shirt out from his drawer for me.

"But you know my room is right there, I can get one of my shirts," I protested.

"Just go into my bathroom and change," he said pushing me into the bathroom.

I locked the door, and turned to face the mirror. My eyes were so red and puffy. I changed into his shirt and folded mine neatly hiding the wet sleeves. I walked out and saw Shirogane holding a picture frame. I put my shirt and the end of the bed.

"Here are my parents," he said holding out the frame.

His mother was beautiful, and his father was nice too. I can see where he gets his looks from. He looks just like his mother. Blonde hair, blue eyes, everything. I handed him back the frame and grabbed my phone. I went through my pictures to find my family shot. I found my favourite one. It's us dressed up to go to a wedding. I showed Shirogane.

"And here's my family."

"Oh, you have a little brother," he said.

"Yeah, we used to be devils for my parents. But we were really good kids at the same time," I replied.

"You feeling better now? Because you were just bawling," he said.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks," I said hugging myself.

"What's wrong still? You're hugging yourself."

"Well, even though some of the pain is gone, it just feels lonely. Its like, you have all these people in your life that supports you and everything, but when it comes down to it, you just want your family," I replied. "Wait, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No it's ok, I feel the same way. And that's why I try to protect everything important to me. And I can see you already doing that since you left them," he said. "But I think I know something that will cheer but of us up."

"What is it?"

"This!"

Shirogane tackled me on the bed and began to tickle me. I tired laughing quietly, because I didn't know where Akasaka-san's room is, but unfortunately it didn't work. I kept saying stop, but my laughter drowned it out. I managed to push him onto the ground. I took some time to breathe, and then I attacked him. We were rolling around laughing, tickling each other for a short while. It ended shortly because my cat ears and tail popped out.

"What happened? I didn't even transform," I asked.

"Oh you too. This happens to Ichigo. When you get really excited or nervous, or any kind of emotion that would make your blood rush, these pop out," he explained.

"Man, this is going to be a challenge."

I got up and laid on the bed, still catching my breathe. Shirogane joined me.

"Let's see what's in this phone," he said taking it. I used my tail and knocked it out of his hand.

"See, I told you that you didn't have to use a tough guy act. You're a real softy once you're ready," I said to him as I got up to leave. I picked up my wet shirt and my phone and walked to the door.

"So this was all an act?" he asked. I turned to face him from the door

"No, all of it was real. You think I'd lie about something like that?" I asked him. "And don't worry I won't tell anyone."

I walked back to my room and threw my shirt into my laundry hamper, and crawled into bed.

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES! MEANING MY LIST!**


	5. Class is in Session

"ATTITUDE GYAL! One ah dem, two ah dem…"

I woke up to my phone alarm. And yes its to a song called Dutty Wine. But I made it the dirty version, therefore I would have to get up and turn it off. Its a habit of mine when I was younger.

I got up and went straight to the bathroom. While I was brushing my teeth, I saw how swollen my eyes were from last night. That was the first time since that day I cried that much. When I began to undress, I realized that I wasn't wearing one of my own shirts. Then I remembered that it was Shirogane's. This guy's is such a softy. I hopped in the shower to enjoy the hot water.

As I was there I began thinking to myself. Since I'm going to school, won't they have a uniform? So then I can't just wear regular clothes. But for now I guess I can just chill in sweats and a t-shirt. I got dress in what I panned to wear, and got to my phone. I had to texts waiting for me, one from Ichigo and one from Amy-one of my best girls. I decided to read Ichigo's first, cause I'm guessing the other texts has death treat from Amy because I was supposed to call her.

Ichigo's read that she one her way over and she got a uniform for me. Wow she's such a life saver/ I grabbed my iPod from its docking station, and my ear phones. I put them in my ears and walked out to go eat some breakfast.

I made it down quietly so that no one wakes up because of me. When I got to the kitchen I began making tea first, and then working on scrambled eggs, with bacon and toast. As I was waiting for the toast to be finished I remember how my family and I would have this every Saturday morning. The toast was finished and I grabbed my plate and cup of tea. I was walking backwards out of the kitchen when I hot someone. My tea almost spilled on me, and I didn't hear them coming. I was listening to "Your Love- Nicki Minaj".

I put my plate and cup down, and turned around to see a Shirogane with bedhead.

"Good morning bedhead," I said to him.

"Oh it was you. Something smelled good when I was leaving my room," he replied.

"Yeah, I made extra for you and Akasaka-san" I informed him.

Again I took mu breakfast and walked out to a table to eat. Not long after Shirogane joined me. I ate in silence until he broke it

"Wow, this tastes good," he said complimenting my work.

"Oh thanks, I'm not that great of a cook."

We ate in more silence. It began to get awkward. I had one more piece of bacon before I leaving this awkwardness. Just then Ichigo came in.

"Heeeeey guys I'm here!" she said.

"Good morning to you too," I said to her.

"First I wake up to a great breakfast, and now I see this _thing_. Now my morning's ruined," Shirogane said.

"Whatever. Here Chrissy the uniform. I figured since your body is an average size, that I'd get you a size small," she said handing me a grey dress with white sleeves, dark red bow, and a big grey bow. I have to admit is it kind of cute for a uniform.

I went upstairs to go changes into the uniform. Yay it fits perfectly. I went back down to see that Ichigo had a pair of shoes and a bag in her hands.

"Ouu! Check her out!" she said jokingly. "And here are the shoes we wear inside the school, and a bag."

"Aww, Ichigo. You didn't have to go out ant get all these stuff for me," I said to her feeling guilty. She really didn't need to.

"No, I did. It's a welcoming gift from me, and I also took care of the registration form." she said. "Come on let's go," she added walking out the door.

I was about to follow her when Shirogane stopped me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"I meant from last night. How do you feel?"

"Ooh, yeah I feel better now. Thanks for your concern," I said.

"Remember what I said last night. I will try to protect everything important to me," he said as he walked away. I made my way to the door.

"Have fun at school," he added.

"Bye"

What did he mean? Yes I remember, but why did he mention it again?

"Chrissy hurry up"

"I'm coming Ichigo"

On the way to school Ichigo was telling me all the school rules, skipping the basic ones. For a public school, it's more strict than the ones I went to. When we got to the school, 2 of Ichigo's friends came running over. One was a blonde and the other was a brunette. I soon become to know that the blonde one is Miwa Honjo and the brunette is Moe Yanagida.

We walked inside to where we have to change our shoes when a boy approached us.

"Hi, Momomiya," he said.

"Oh hi, Aoyama-kun" she said. "This is Chrissy Roberts. She's new"

"Hi, Chrissy"

"Hey"

Just then i was pulled away by Miwa and Moe. We stood off to the side and I understood why. There's a happy couple in the school. Ou Lala. I asked the girls if they could show me around so I can get familiar with the school. We left Ichigo on her own, I'll text her later. We went around the places that I would go since I'm a 10th grader. The bell rang and they told me that they had to go.

I was pretty much a loner in the class, but it's all good, since I sit in the back. I was texting most of my friends the whole time. Before I knew it, lunch was already here. I joined the girls in the lunchroom. They asked how my morning was, I said it was ok. After we finished eating we went outside to walk around. This was a good thing for me. I got to see the sports that I could join up for. We ended up at a big tree that we hung around. They started talking about something I didn't know so I zoned out looking around. I saw something. Well, at least I think I saw something from the corner of my eye. I looked at Ichigo and her eyes said the same thing I was thinking.

"Hey guys you can go ahead, I'll come back with Chrissy, just going to show her the sports," Ichigo said to her frineds.

"Sure ok," they said together.

Ichigo and I came closer together, and walked deeper into the tree area. We came to an opening and stood back to back.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphous!"

"Mew Mew Princess! Metamorphous!"

We transformed, for just in case. You can never know what it could be.

"What do you think it was?" I asked her.

"Well clearly since we both saw it, it could be the aliens or a chimera animal," she answered.

We heard clapping. We followed the sound and saw it was right above us.

"Nice job girls, I knew you would see me. You can't get enough of me."

"Kisshu!" we both yelled.

"The one the only," he replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I thought since you're both at school, it would be easy to get you. And then I saw Ichigo with her boyfriend and thought 'Why don't I have a high school romance with you' and so I'm here," he answered.

"First of all Stalker!" Ichigo said.

"And second of all, EWWW!" I said right after.

"Hey let's do some damage, catch me if you can!" he said disappearing.

"Come back here!" I scramed.

"Oh my god, where did he go? What if people see him? What are we-…" she said freaking out, I cut her off.

"Shhh. Ichigo just do this with me. Close your eyes, steady your breath, and concentrate on only hearing sounds. If we hear screams we can follow it accurately. Remember we're cats," I explained to her.

And that'd just what we did. We heard people talking and playing. And then there was a faint yell. Not just any yell. Our eyes snapped open and we ran to our destination. It didn't take us that long. We ended up in a classroom and saw a teacher on the ground.

"Oh no…" Ichigo said with a scared tone.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh you found me. Anyways…FUSION!" he said.

Kisshu had a jellyfish thingy and a crystal. The jellyfish absorbed the crystal and they both lit up. It revealed an oddly mutated Teacher Monkey.

"Hello class," it spoke. "Today's class we shall display the power of chimera animals. Our first lesson is on measurement. Please take some rulers," it added throwing knife-like rulers at us.

We split up and ran on different sides of the classroom. But this thing had good aim.

"Hey, no running allowed in classrooms," it said pushing desks and chairs into us.

"Wow, this is such a challenge. From what I just learned, chimera animals are weak," I said, which was true it had lame attacks.

"Oh, really?" it asked shooting out tape from its finger tip. Each hand had us stuck. 5 pieces of tape went around our wrists, ankles, and torsos. It pinned us up on the wall. Then it wrapped around our whole body.

"Who wants tp play a game. It's called 'pin the Mew Mew on the chalk board' and then you'll be the chalk brushes." It said.

"Ok wait chimera animal, I want to do something," Kisshu said stopping it for using us as chalk brushes.

"Kishhu please tell it to let us go, the tape is ge-etting tig-ht-er," Ichigo managed to say.

"But I have a proposition for Mew Princess," he said.

"Wh-at k-ind of proposition?" I asked.

He brought himself closer to me and there was barely enough space between us.

"I will set only you free. And then how about I am the teacher, and you can be my student. It's like a forbidden high school romance," he said.

"H-ow about N-oo!" I managed to say. "This is g-et-ting on my nerves!"

I concentrated all my strength to everywhere in my body. I attempted to streatch my arms and legs out. It worked because my super strength kicked in and I was free in no time. I went over to Ichigo and scratted the tape off of her.

"What! Detention for both of you!" it yelled.

"Screw that! Princess Scepter!" I said summoning my weapon.

I grabbed hold of the Scepter and thought thoroughly for an attack. Since I'm angry, lets go with fire.

"Ribbon, Princess, Flame Arrow!" I said, positioning the Scepter like a bow as fire sprouted all around it. Then the flame arrow appeared and I shot it. The chimera animal got burned and stayed still.

"Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo said summoning her weapon.

"Ribbon, Strawberry Surprise!" she said attacking. The chimera animal disappeared. Masah ate the jelly fish and collected the spirit crystal.

"Oh Princess, I'm still here," Kisshu sang.

"Yes, and I wish you were gone," I said disappointed.

"Is that how you talk to your teachers?" he asked.

"When did I ever agree for you to be my teacher?' I asked.

"You didn't have to agree, that's just the way it is," he replied.

"You wish" I said sarcastically. "Ichigo how did you put up with this?"

"I just did, but it was tough…" she said. "Kisshu go away, the battle is over."

"Not until I get what I want," he said.

"Which is…?" I asked.

"A kiss from you," he said.

I thought of a plan, what if I were to get him on the roof, therefore I can blast him somewhere. So I played along, but before I did I telepathically told Ichigo my idea. Time to follow through.

"Well…I guess I could kiss you, since I enjoyed it last time," I said in a flirty tone.

"Princess! He's the _enemy_, you can't kiss him," Ichigo said. Shes a good actress.

"Quiet Ichigo, you're just jealous now," he said walking over to me. You don't know how hard it was for me not to laugh because his falling for my trick.

"Yes Kisshu, I would like to kiss you," I said seductively. "But you have to catch me first" I ran with some super speed added, just enough to keep him following me to the top. I ran out the roof door and pretended to be trapped against the wall.

"I got you now, my naughty little kitten. There's no where for you to go. And I know you won't run away because I know you want me," he said.

Kisshu walked closer to me, as I _pretended_ to want him. He placed his arms around my waist as I brought mine up to his chest. We came together slowly, me trying to stall until /Ichigo was ready. I saw her over his should and telepathically to her to fire at us.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" she said quickly. But Kisshu as too fast, he left me before he got to kiss me. I saw the attack coming and desperately summon my Scepter again. I twirled it around like a baton and deflect the attack.

"You tricked me? You played with my heart?" he said in disbelief. "Hmm, that just makes me want you more, see you later little kitties" and he disappeared.

"I don't want you!" I yelled after him. "Ichigo, that was so awesome, we almost had him."

"Yeah it was good. But oh my god, you're such a great actress, I swear if I wasn't in on the plan I would believe everything you said," she replied. We went back into humans and went to our classes.

I sat there in class wondering of ways to keep Kisshu away from me. It seemed like I used up all the school time thinking of that. Ichigo and I went to the Café for yet, another busy day. After that I collapsed on my bed after getting ready to sleep. Shirogane came up.

"So how was first day?" he asked.

"It was good, beside Kisshu trying to attack us again. I need to keep this guy away from me," I answered sitting up.

"Hey remember what I said this morning," he said again.

"What do you mean?" I asked. As a result he pushed me down on the bed and walked to the door.

"I mean, you're important to me too, so I will try to protect you. Good night," he said closing the door behind him.

"Good night," I said to the closed door.

I'm important to him? Whatever I need some sleep, at least Kisshu can't bother me then. I looked out the window to see the moon.

"Good night" I whispered to the moon.

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES! MEANING MY LIST!**


	6. Encounter at Night

_**In Chrissy's Dream**_

_I'm sitting, cuddled up on my couch in my house. I was watching a movie when a little dog came in. I don't know where this dog came from, because the only 4 legged things I have are my 9 Pokémon. The little dog jumped onto me and started kissing my neck. But it felt good and different at the same time because dogs usually lick, and not kiss like a regular person. The kissing became a little more intense, and I actually enjoyed it. It came from a little cute dog, how can you not? The dog paused for a moment and looked at me, then continued again. I saw that it had a collar. I tried to move my arms to push the dog away from me to read it, but my arms couldn't move. I tired again and again, buy my arms just won't move…_

* * *

I jolted from my dream realizing that I couldn't move because of my real body, not my dream, which was true. I couldn't move because someone was pinning my arms to my bed. I look at the clock on my night table and saw that I only slept for 5 minutes. Seriously? 5 minutes then someone wants to attack me. I then realized that the kissing was real too, and not only a dream.

"Hey Princess, happy to see your Knight in shining amour?"

I knew that voice too well.

"Kisshu?" I yelled quiet enough not to wake anyone else up.

"Who else did you expect?" he asked.

"The Easter bunny!" I answered sarcastically.

"I'll think about dressing up like that next time."

"What are you doing here?" I asked frantically. I pulled the bed sheet, with my mouth since he had my hands and couldn't see, a little higher to hide my body. It got a little too hot, so I changed into a short silk night gown.

"Well, I came to see you silly. And I saw your beautiful face sleeping there and I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss you, so I did around your neck," he answered.

"So you were that little dog!"

"What dog? Anyways I knew you enjoyed it because you were smiling and giggling in your sleep," he added.

Man, just when I thought I was Kisshu-free. I felt him sitting next to me so I threw his hands off of me. In the process, I threw my bed sheet over his head as well, and made a run for the washroom. Just as I was about to get in, he pinned me up against the wall.

"Hey, I feel a lot of skin on your arms and legs. Aren't you wearing anything?" he asked.

"Yes I am. God man, let go of me!" I yelled.

"Hmm, let's see what you're wearing," he said throwing me onto the bed and went to put on the lights. I swear this is where I started. I pulled the bed sheet around me.

He walked over slowly, as if trying to scare me. I saw my pendant from the corner of my eye. Yes! I was smart enough to leave it on the night table. I reached for it, but then Kisshu got it and threw it across the room and onto my dresser. Now, I'm doomed. He sat down beside me again.

"Oh come on, let me see" he said tugging at the bed sheet.

"How about no. I don't want to. I want to sleep. And I most definitely don't want you here. This was my Kisshu-free zone," I said angrily trying to keep covered.

"Ouch, harsh much? Come on, just one little peak?" he asked innocently. As if he could be innocent.

"Why do you like to bother me so much?" I said in a whiney tone.

"Because you're _my_ girl," he said.

"I never agreed to be 'your' girl. Please just go away!" I yelled. I felt a sneeze coming. Really? At a time like this?

It got harder to try and keep it in. I sneezed and used my hands to cover my mouth. Kisshu then took the opportunity to pull the sheet off of me, exposing my night gown. One of the spaghetti straps was off my shoulder. Kisshu's eyes widen as I tried to cover myself with my arms. A smile then crept onto his face.

"Oh, so you were ready and waiting for me," he said in a seductive tone. Oh no…

"N-no I wasn't," I said getting scared. Without my pendant I can't fight him off. He's way to strong this way.

"Yeah, but look at what you're wearing," he said getting closer.

"Kisshu stop it."

"Stop what Chrissy?"

"Kisshu, please stop," I managed to say with a shaky voice.

"Aww, my little kitty is scared. Don't worry I won't hurt you," he said getting closer and closer.

I sat on my knees and blocked my head with my arms. He took my arms and pinned me to the wall. He too was kneeling on my bed. He brought his face closer to my neck.

"Kisshu please don't…" I whispered.

"Shhh…just a little bit" he whispered back.

He started kissing away at my neck once again. But this time it felt different. His lips danced around my neck, leaving kisses here and there. My face started heating up, and tears were slipping away from my eyes. He made a trail of kisses going up to my own lips. By then my ears and tail already popped out. If I wasn't crying, regretting I was wearing the night gown, and knowing he was the enemy, I would've been enjoying it. But I know it's wrong! He landed his lips right on top of mine, and I gave no reaction to encourage him. Tears kept flowing at a rate I had no control over. Just about when Kisshu was going to try and push my lips apart with his tongue, the door to my room was pushed open.

"GET OFF OF HER!" I heard someone say.

Kisshu stopped kissing me and his grip on my wrists relaxed. I tried to see who it was, but I couldn't see through my tears.

"Well, well, well. It's the boss guy. What are you doing bursting into a girl's room in the night?" Kisshu asked and turned around. I used the opportunity to wipe my eyes. The person at the door was Shirogane.

"I should ask you the same thing. And I was getting something to eat, and I saw the light on. And I knew Chrissy would already be sleeping, so I checked up on her," Shirogane said. "But know I see that it was a good choice to see her first before eating."

"Whatever, she's already mine so you don't have to act all tough," Kisshu said provoking him.

"Get away from Chrissy!" Shirogane yelled charging at Kisshu. He managed to tackle Kisshu to the ground.

I saw my pendant and asked for it.

"Mew Mew Princess! Metamorphous!"

I transformed into a full Mew, and not one with just a tail and ears. Kisshu somehow got on top of Shirogane. I pounced on Kisshu and tore him off of Shirogane, and threw him against the wall.

"Princess Scepter!"

"Come on Chrissy, you can't do this. You know you liked it," he said trying to sweet talk me into not attacking. I ignored him. Since I felt sad, I chose to use the element of water.

"Ribbon, Princess, Aqua Slash!" I said with tears still pouring from my eyes. "Kisshu, this is for what you did to me, when I didn't want you to."

My attack hit him. He went down to the ground again. I went over to Shirogane to see if he was hurt. I put my palm on his hand and concentrated hard on checking his entire body, and healing whatever needs healing. Thankfully he wasn't that injured. Kisshu stood up. I went into a fighting stance a few steps away from Shirogane. Kisshu looked up at my face. Slowly tears were flowing from my eyes.

"I made you cry…I took advantage of you…I'm sorry," he said. And with that he left.

I transformed back into myself, but before I did, I put a force field up that won't allow aliens or chimera animals into this place. Shirogane came up to me, rubbing my back. Just as I thought I was done crying, tears burst out again. Shirogane then hugged me to comfort me.

"Shhh…it's ok. He's gone," Shirogane said.

"I know, but he would stop or leave when I asked him to," I said.

"Then why didn't you transform?"

"Because he threw my pendant across the room. He was just too strong," I said sobbing even more.

"I know, but, you're alright now. Go take a shower, I'll wait here," Shirogane instructed.

I did what I was told. I took my original Pj's with me into the bathroom. As I was in the shower, I made sure I scrubbed my neck and face, so I can feel clean. I walked out of the bathroom, dressed in pants and a t-shirt. Shirogane fell asleep on my bed. If I had my power I could've used telekinesis and took him to his room. Since I can't I had to wake him up.

"Hey Shirogane…wake up," I said softly. He actually did wake up. He's a light sleeper.

"Opps, sorry. How do you feel?" he asked.

"A little better. Definitely cleaner," I said.

"See, what did I tell you? You're important to me, so I will try and protect you, even if it means that I have to go head to head with an alien," he said.

"Yeah, I know and saw. And thank you very much, I don't want would've happened if you didn't come in," I replied. "But I did know, so I won't be saying him at night."

"Yes I know. That was a very inappropriate thing he did," he said

"I should've put a shield up from the start, I'm so stupid," I said making myself feel bad.

"No you're not. You're a very smart girl with potential. Just with little things here and there," he said trying to cheer me up.

"Shirogane I'm sorry," I said throwing myself at him, hugging him tightly. I still felt scared even though I secured the place. He was a little surprised at first, but began hugging me.

"I already said it's ok," he said.

"But -…"

"No 'buts' just try and relax," he said softly.

I relaxed little by little, still in his arms. It felt safe there. I began to feel sleepy. But I didn't have the energy to move. I fell asleep in his grasp.

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES! MEANING MY LIST!**


	7. Meet My Little Friends

I awoke to the sound of my phone's alarm. I don't know how long it was playing because it was already the song's chorus. I reached under my pillow to take it off. I then realized that my first day of school was on a Friday, so why didn't I turn off the alarm setting. Oh well… I then noticed that I was sleeping sitting up. I tried to move but I couldn't. I felt an unusual weight on my head, and heavy limbs around my body. I got scared, thinking it was Kisshu again, but then I remembered that I secured that place. No alien or chimera animal can come within 2 km radius. And that's big. Whatever happened last night still had me scared. I've never felt so helpless ever in my life. I tried moving again until I realized that there were arms around me. Whoever it was began to stir.

"Chrissy, you're awake?"

I then realized it was Shirogane. Wait…so we slept like this all night?

"Shirogane? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I knew you were scared so I stayed. And yes I do know you protected the area, but I couldn't just leave you after what Kisshu did," he replied.

We talked a little while more, with me telling him what happened, and him making sure that I was ok. I wanted to go shower again, this time feeling even more clean. Right now I feel like garbage, and I don't know why.

"Shirogane…you do know you can let go now. Well actually from since we started talking," I said to him.

"Oh…sorry," he said letting go.

I got up and went to my dresser to get some jeans and a tank top. I saw his shirt that he leant me on the dresser. And I also saw another shirt that wasn't mine, right next to it. All I remember is that he gave me one, not two.

"Weird…" I said to myself.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I remember you giving one shirt, and not two…Why is there two now?" I asked still half awake.

"Oh, the second one is mine too. I just took it off last night," he replied.

It took me a while to process what he said. WAIT! Last night. That means… I turned to face him. Then I turned around again pretending to look for clothes. Damn, it does mean he slept shirtless with me in his arms. Well that sure did wake me up all the way. I walked a little over to him and tossed the shirts at him.

"I'm gonna take a shower, be right back," I said to him closing the bathroom door behind me.

I looked into the mirror to see if there were any unusual markings on my skin. I'm happy that there's none. I brushed my teeth and decided to mousse my hair today. I stepped into the shower, washing my hair. The only thing that kept going through my head was last night's event. I know I shouldn't like it because he's the enemy and it was against my will, but somehow I did like it. ONLY a little. VERY little. So little that I almost wanted to start crying again. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I moussed my hair, leaving my bangs; I took a hair dryer and a hair brush and put it through my bangs to straighten it, but not too much. I wore my big silver hoops. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw something missing.

I walked out and saw Shirogane doing something in my room. I dismissed it and went to my closet to get my white belt. You know the ones with like a million silver holes in it. As I was putting it on, I heard Shirogane saying this like "Come here you". I was turning around to see what he was doing, when whatever he was chasing tackled me into my closet. I landed on my butt, and whatever the thing was, was on top of my nuzzling my face. It was too heavy to be a cat and too light to be a dog. I opened my eyes and saw light blue fur with yellow eyes staring back at me.

"Shinx?" I asked surprised.

"Shinx!" it replied cheerfully.

"Aww, Shinx I missed you! But what are you doing here?" I asked it.

Shinx gave me it's Poke ball and a letter. It read:

_Dear Chrissy,_

_Sorry but, we didn't know what to do with Shinx. It refused to eat or drink anything. And it kept crying itself to sleep. Even your other Pokémon tried to help us, but none succeeded. We had no other choice but send it to you._

_Sincerely, Sonia _

I got up with Shinx cradled in my arms. I looked at Shirogane.

"Chrissy, I don't know what happened. Your phone started vibrating violently, and when I tapped the "Answer" button, a mini vortex came out of it and this blue creature came out. It had a name on the screen saying Sonia," he explained.

"Oh I see. They use the teleporter from my house to my phone," I said to myself.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It's alright. It was just my friends. They sent my little buddy here because it was depressed and wouldn't eat. And I know why, you're still just a little child; you only hatched from your Poke egg a few weeks ago," I explained to both of them. "Anyways, this is Shinx. And Shinx this is Ryou Shirogane. But since we're in Tokyo, Japan we have to call him Shirogane."

"So, it's a Pokémon? Shirogane asked.

"Yes, and I have eight more. I recently visited the world of Pokémon, because I was summoned for help. So in return they let me choose what Pokémon I wanted, so I chose my favourite ones," I explained. "Hey I have an idea, can I have them all here? They won't take up that much space; I can store them in their Poke balls. And they're really strong and obedient."

"Sure I guess…why not. Because I bet they miss you a lot since you left unexpectedly," he said.

"Thanks Shirogane," I said being excited. "Here hold Shinx for me."

I dialed Sonia number.

Sonia: Hello?

Me: Heyy, thanks for sending Shinx.

Sonia: Yeah, we had no other choice…

Me: yeah that's ok. Can you send me the rest, but inside their Poke balls?

Sonia: Sure, just give me like 2 minutes.

Me: ok, thanks. Bye

Sonia: Bye.

We hung up. I placed my phone on the desk and sat on my bed waiting.

"So…what's going to happen now?" Shirogane asked taking a seat next to me. Shinx climbed on my lap as I put it's Poke ball away in my pocket.

"She said to give her 2 minutes" I replied. As if right on queue, my phone started vibrating violently. I quickly scribbled down on a sheet of paper saying "Received". 8 Poke balls came flying out, and I caught them all. Go me! I put the note into the vortex before it closed.

"Come on out everyone," I said as I threw the Poke balls in the air.

White beams came out of the Poke balls, and I caught the Poke balls as they came back to me. They shrunk into tinier balls so I put them in my pocket as well. Out came an Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon. They turned around and all tackled me to the ground. Man is my butt going to hurt today. They all licked and nuzzled me. That's their language of missing me. I introduced Shirogane to them. He seemed surprised at first, but they all wanted to befriend him, so he got comfortable.

"Alright everybody, let's go eat some breakfast. Now who wants Strawberry Poffins?" I asked. All my Pokémon cheered. "Don't worry Shirogane, I'll make pancake for us," I added.

We made our way down to the kitchen only to be greeted by a confused Akasaka-san. I explained to him about my Pokémon and he understood. I made my way into the kitchen while they all took seats and their tables. I transformed into Mew Princess in order to have break fast done quickly. I decided since I'd have to make a huge batch of Strawberry Poffins, I'd use my powers to make them quickly and I'll make the pancakes myself. I began to make both meals at the same time. In the end it came out extremely great. I had my powers carry out the pancakes, some butter, syrup, and fresh strawberries while I carried that huge platter filled with a great amount of Poffins. I put on the table which all my Pokémon sat at, and left with the other breakfast following behind me. My Pokémon are well trained to share with each other evenly. I made sure that when I served the table that I'm sitting at with Akasaka-san and Shirogane, that I had also gotten tea, coffee, and juice. As I sat down, I deformed from Mew Princess, into me. As I took a bite of my pancake Akasaka-san started talking to me.

"So Chrissy how was school yesterday?"

"Ok it was great, minus the attack from Kisshu and the chimera animal, but overall I think I can get used to it. Thanks for asking Akasaka-san."

"That's good to hear. So I guess from being exhausted, you must've had a good night sleep," he added.

I couldn't reply to him. I feel bad not giving a response, but I can't now that last night's images flashed through my mind again. I looked down at my plate and ate a little faster. From the corner of my eye I saw that Shirogane was looking at me, in a way of saying you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to. And I didn't. I picked up my dishes and washed them in the kitchen before I went over to my Pokémon. They all ate happily, and seeing their little faces eating and having fun, it made me clam down and smiled. Just as they finished I took the platter and washed it out too. By then Akasaka-san and Shirogane were done eating and cleaned off their dishes. I looked out the window seeing the sun shining brighter than even. Man is it going to be a very hot day. And that's when I got an idea.

"Hey guy, why don't we call the girls and go to the beach?" I asked.

"Well, we can't go with your Pokémon. Even if we tried saying that they're dogs and cats, people won't believe us," Akasaka-san said.

"Then that means we can go to my private beach since I have a villa there too," Shirogane added.

"Shirogane, you're the best!" I said running to my room. I got out my travel bag and packed some clothes in it along with some swimsuits, sun screen, flip flops, sunglasses, and other beach and water items. I got back down to see that Shirogane and Akasaka-san were done as well, and were playing with my Pokémon. Well more like examining them. I sat down at a table and called all the girls. Thankfully they're all free today and can come. I told them to meet us at the Café.

"This beach trip is going to be fun!" I yelled doing a high school musical jump. My Pokémon came and joined the jump as well. The guys just laughed.

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES! MEANING MY LIST!**


	8. Day 1 at the Beach: Part 1

**Author's note:**

**The Story is not going to be a crossover; I just needed to get the Pokémon here somehow so when I do use them you won't be like "What?" And also Reviews are always welcomed, if you have anything to say please do. It would help me shape my story better. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

We sat around waiting for the girls to arrive. We decided to extend the trip to week long. This is going to be a great retreat for us. Lettuce was the first to arrive. After she came in, my Leafeon kind of ran into her because it was playing with Eevee, which kind of gave her a huge surprise.

"Wow, what a cute dog…err…cat? And you even have green highlights on your lightly tanned fur," Lettuce said petting it.

"It's neither," I said to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well I'm going to wait until all of you are here so I can explain it once," I replied to her.

"Oh ok…" she replied rather scared.

"It's ok they're not dangerous, you could play with them if you want," I said as Shinx attempted to climb onto my lap. I smile and picked it up, then it curled up in my lap allowing me to pet it as it relaxed.

A while later Lettuce got used to them and was playing with them. She would throw a ball and each of them would take turns catching it. But Shinx stayed with me. Later Eevee came along and wanted to cuddle up like Shinx did, so Eevee jumped onto the table and curled up. I started petting it as well. It cooed and relaxed. Not long after that Pudding and Ichigo walked in. They both had the same confused expression, so Lettuce filled them not. Soon they were playing with the Pokémon as well. The last ones to arrive were Mint and Zakuro. They stacked their bags in the corner where the rest of the stuff was gathered. Finally all the girls approached me and asked me the same question. I explained to them about the Pokémon. They actually liked the idea.

We talked a little while more getting organized, and then soon we were heading into the huge van that Akasaka-san rented for the week. I put my Pokémon into their Poke Balls, as we went into the van. I can't wait to get to the beach. On the way there, Pudding suggested that we do karaoke, which surprisingly no one objected to. But they had me go first! I hate being first! Whatever, let me just get over this. I decided to sing "Your Love- Nicki Minaj" since I listen to it a lot and the lyrics are nailed into my head.

"Shawty Imma only tell you this once, you the illest (dat for dat dat dude)  
And for your lovin' Imma Die Hard like Bruce Willis  
(bah ba dah dah oh)  
You got spark, you, you got spunk  
You, you got something all the girls want  
You're like a candy store  
And I'm a toddlor.  
You got me wantin' more and ma ma more of

Your love,your love(yeah)[ x4]

Your love, your love [x4]" I sang. I decided not to do more because I've never sung for an audience. I looked around and everyone had a smile on their faces.

"You sung that beautifully!" Lettuce exclaimed.

"Yeah, even better than Mint does" Ichigo added.

"Hey! But I have to agree on one part, your voice is beautiful" Mint said.

"Sing us another song!" Pudding protested. As I looked up front, I saw that both Akasaka-san and Shirogane nodded in agreement.

"Fine, only one more. And that's it," I said getting my point clear.

"AGREED!" they all said in unison.

I decided to sing a song only I would know, and hopefully they'll like.

"Running around I Cant Get Through Ma Day(Yuh Feel Me)  
Thoughts Of U Just Keep Consuming Me  
(Innah Mi Head Innah Mi Head (okay)  
Thought I Cud Do It But Now I See  
That Your, Not Mine, And I Was Wrong To Think You'd Change Yeah" I started.

"What is this?" Pudding asked.

"Shh, and I will continue," I told her.

"ok" she replied.

"I Wish You Could Stay With Me Another Day (heeyy)  
I Wish I Could Change Your Mind And Make U Stay (Staaayy)  
(Cos I) I'd Give Anything To Hear You Say (Sayayayay) "I've Been Loving You Eternally"

Tears On Ma Pillow Cuz Your Love Is Wicked  
Cry Me A River Cuz Your Love Is Wicked

Friends Come Around Say Your Love Is Wicked  
But The Kisses Wah Yuh Get Dont You Know Its Wicked?

Wait For Your Call Ca Your Love Is Wicked  
Can't Sleep At All Ca Your Love Is Wicked

Pain in Ma Heart Ca Your Love Is Wicked  
By The Loving Wah Yuh Get Don't You Know It's Wicked(Wah)" I ended. Finally. They cheered again.

"Hey Chrissy, what the name of that song?" Zakuro asked. Wow this is like that second I've heard her talk.

"It's called 'Love is Wicked' by Brick & Lace," I replied.

"Thanks, I'll look into it"

Everyone else got their turns, but to make it fair I made them each go twice because I went twice. I'm a devil like that. When our last song came, which was "Just the way you are" sung by Shirogane, we made it to the beach. We jumped out the van and stretched. That was one heck of a ride. We grabbed our bags and headed into the villa. It was bigger than what I expected. We were told that there were only 3 more rooms left, so we'd have to get roommates. Obviously Mint went with Zakuro. Then Lettuce decided she'd take Pudding because she thought Ichigo and I should bond more. Leader to teammate. And I couldn't blame her, it was a good idea.

We all headed to our rooms to unpack our stuff. Apparently each room had its own bathroom. I used it first just to get changed into my swimsuit and apply sunscreen. My bikini was black and the strings to tie the tops and the sides if the bottom were red. I put some basketball short and a half cut sweater over. Ichigo and I swapped, so she was changing in the bathroom, while I was looking around for my flip flops. When I finally found them, I heard Ichigo come out.

"Are we both ready?" I asked.

"Sure, just don't forget sunscreen and a towel. Also your Pokémon," she replied.

"I'll just walk with the bottle, and how could I forget my towel and Pokémon," I said jokingly.

We walked out together seeing that both Shirogane and Akasaka-san we're already out and setting up for a BBQ. Yum! I had my Poke Balls in a little sack so it was easier to carry it around without worrying about pockets.

"Come on out everybody! Enjoy the beach!" I said happily releasing my Pokémon. They all came out as I put the Poke Balls back into the little sack. I put it on the beach table and sat in a lounger. Ahh…this felt good. I took off the half cut sweater and hung it behind the lounger. I also hadn't forgotten my sunglasses. I put them on and relaxed. I was soon joined by Ichigo, who already had her fight of the day with Shirogane. Sometimes I just have to stand there and ask myself "Why doesn't she just ignore him?"

"I heard it was your idea to come here for a week," she started.

"Yeah it was. Just wanted to let go of life and chill. You know what I mean?" I answered.

"Yeah, I do. But what if we get attacked, or any attacks away from here?" she asked.

"I doubt it. We won't be seeing Kisshu for a while. And you can count on my words," I replied.

Everyone else came out and set up a volley ball net. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding were one team and Akasaka-san, Zakuro, and Mint was the other team. I'm surprised that even Mint and Zakuro were playing. But that made me wonder where Shirogane went. Just as I was going to look around, I heard someone sit beside me. Well I guess that answered my question. I looked out on the beach to see what my Pokémon were doing. Eevee and Shinx were playing tag, Vaporeon was enjoying the water, Jolteon and Flareon were practicing their battle attacks, Glaceon and Umbreon were hitting a beach ball to each other, and finally Leafeon and Espeon were laying in the cool shade.

"So are you enjoying the beach?" Shirogane asked.

"Yes, I most definitely am," I replied.

"That's good. This is what I bought with some of the money. I bought it because I wanted somewhere foe us to relax because of the so many battles that we had to fight," he explained.

"Oh that's sweet and thoughtful," I said.

I looked over at the volley ball game seeing Ichigo and Mint fighter over who got a point. I smiled as I got an idea.

"Hey Shirogane?"

"Yes Chrissy?"

"How much do you want to bet that I'll win a game of volley ball against you?" I asked challenging him.

"Hmm…we'll see. I accept the challenge.

We walked down to the beach and asked everyone if we could have a 1 on 1 match which just the two of us. He said he'll be a gentleman and give me first serve. I served the ball and he passed it back over. We did a few rallies until I saw that I could spike that ball. So I jumped high and smacked it down hard on the sand. Shirogane tried to save it but ended up falling into the sand.

"I was going easy on you," he said smirking.

"Sure you were," I said sarcastically.

The game got pretty intense after a while. Our audience got scared and stopped the game, right when I was about to hit it over back. The ball ended up rolling away, so I went to get it with Eevee and Shinx leading the way. I bent over to get the ball when Shinx and Eevee started growling at a bush…

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES! MEANING MY LIST!**


	9. Day 1 at the Beach: Part 2

**Author note:**

**yoawsomeangel- Thanks for the review and reading. And yes I agree with you when you said how most people don't update their stories often. By doing that, they lose their readers because they lose interest in that story. The story sounds good, BUT no update. **

**I try to update each night, just so I can keep my readers happy and wanting more.**

**kisshufan4ever- I bet you like Kisshu a lot. LOL**

* * *

I bent over to get the ball when Shinx and Eevee started growling at a bush…

"Hey you two stop it," I told them.

They pounced into the bush, with me hoping they weren't using the attack I think they were.

"OOOOOOUUCHH!" someone screamed from behind the bush. I had the ball ready to slam into their face.

I heard some mumbling and rustles from the bush, and then finally 3 figures stood. The one in the middle had big things at the side of their head. As they came out into view it was Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu. Since the aliens had pointy ears, Shinx and Eevee had no trouble staying on Kisshu's ears. So they did use Bite. As I backed away, I started dying, like literally. I couldn't stop laughing. Kisshu looked so ridiculous with my Pokémon biting and hanging from his ears. I laughed uncontrollably and loud that the group came together at the net. Even my Pokémon wanted to know what was happening to me. I laughed so hard tears wear coming out as I walked towards the group with the aliens following behind.

"And I thought you said we won't be seeing Kisshu," Ichigo said. I stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I thought we won't," I replied.

"Can you please get these dogs off my ears?" Kisshu yelled at me.

"Nahh, I think you deserve it," I said.

"Fine then. Chimera Animals!" he said, summoning two jellyfishes. I saw him raise his hands towards my Eevee and Shinx. Oh no he didn't, he's not going to infuse my Pokémon with a jellyfish.

"Shinx quick! Use Shock Wave to destroy those jellyfish thingies before they get you and Eevee," I said commanding Shinx.

Shinx complied and sent off waves of electricity which hit the jellyfish and caused them to disintegrate. Eevee and Shinx let go of Kisshu's ears and scurried behind me.

"Don't you dare use those pathetic jellyfishes on my Pokémon, or else somebody's gonna get a hurtin," I said angrily.

"What are those creatures anyways? Clearly not of this world," Pai said.

"Ooh I want one! I want that yellow one!" Taruto yelled point at my Jolteon.

"This is too much. Tokyo Mew Mew!" Shirogane started but we cut him off.

"Shirogane! We can't!" we yelled at him. We didn't have our pedants on us, so we couldn't transform.

"What?" he asked confused.

We all sighed as Akasaka-san filled him in. Shirogane put his hand down. Since _we_ can't attack, but _they_ can. And they are my Pokémon.

"Everyone, surround us," I commanded. My Pokémon made a circle around us, in a fighting stance. This should be fun.

"Well, let's see how these _things_ fight," Pai said.

Each of the aliens had a jellyfish in their hands. Taruto went up to a seagull and infused it. Pai got a squirrel from and tree. And Kisshu got a crab.

"FUSION!" they said in unison. They flew back towards us, surrounding us with their chimera animals. All of them were huge! Of course size doesn't matter; it's the power of the attack. Since there are 3, I'll make teams of three.

"Eevee use Sand Attack to blind it, Espeon use Psychic to keep it from flying, and Umbreon use Shadow Ball. All on the seagull!" I commanded. The combination of the attacks actually worked.

"Now Flareon use Will-o-wisp, Jolteon use Pin Missile, and Vaporeon use Water Pulse on the Squirrel," I said again. Since Water would cancel out fire, I made sure there was a break so fire would be effective.

"Lastly Glaceon use Ice Fang, Leafeon use Leaf Blade, and Shinx use Iron Tail on the crab." Since the crab would have a hard shell, these attacks could possibly penetrate it.

All the chimera animals went down. This is my chance to see if my Pokémon can change them back to normal.

"Espeon use Psychic to keep them together!" the chimera animals were lifted into the air and put together.

"Leafeon use Magical Leaf!" the leaves made a cyclone around the creatures, hitting them as it swirled.

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball, and a lot of it!" Umbreon shot out Shadow Balls as they followed the cyclone.

"Shinx and Jolteon use Thunder Wave!" this sent thunder waves into t he cyclone shocking the creatures.

"Glaceon use Ice Shards, multiple times!" Ice shards were sent up to join the cyclone as well.

"Eevee use Hidden power," Hidden power is pretty random, but thankfully this one sent up rock pieces.

"Vaporeon use Hydro Pump" this sent up a powerful blast of water.

"And Flareon use Fire Blast" this also sent up a power blast of fire.

"Espeon, stop using Psychic and use Pysbeam!" and that was the last thing I commanded.

Everyone watched the Elemental Cyclone. I on the other hand was doing a count down.

5…4…3…2…1… the Cyclone began to wear away until it vanished, leaving the animals back to normal. The seagull flew freely; Vaporeon used Surf to catch the squirrel and the crab.

The aliens stood there with their jaws open. The jellyfishes were floating in the sky.

"Shinx and Jolteon use Charge Beam," I said softly. They charged up all the electricity they could and shot out a beam. They controlled it to go on either side of the line of jellyfish and met in the middle destroying the jellyfish in the process. After in the sky there were sparks flying. (Imagine Sparklers)

"We're out!" Pai and Taruto said quickly and left.

"I'm here!" Kisshu said happily.

"Go Away! You're not wanted!" I yelled.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize again," he said.

"Don't forget we're enemies," I replied.

"Yeah I know, that's why I need you to come with me," he said grabbing me and disappearing. I saw everyone trying to get me before we disappeared. Man, I really need my pendant.

We reappeared on a beach, probably a far off one, away from Shirogane's. Kisshu released me, and I ran. I didn't have a plan so I bolted. I didn't know what to do. With out my pendant or my Pokémon I can't fight him. He teleported and blocked me from running, in which I was too late to realize and I ran into him. He caught me.

"Kisshu what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, like I said. I wanted to apologize for making you cry. I took advantage of you, and I know it wasn't right," he answered.

"Yeah I know, but taking me away, plus I'm powerless. How is this right too?" I replied.

"Because you're powerless, you have no choice but stick here with me," he said.

"Sure that's what you think…" I trailed off quietly.

"Here walk with me, I'll tell you something," he said.

"Sure," I replied with a plan in my head.

"So as you…." He started. And I totally blanked out after that. I walked slowly, and when I was a little away from him, I ran into the water. When the water was high enough, I dived in and swam forward, in order to see the land and figure out where the group was.

I swam as hard as I could, plus the extra baggage from my basket ball shorts. Wait this felt weird. This is too much baggage. I looked behind me seeing that Kisshu had grabbed my shorts. I paddled with my legs, as I used my hands to untie my shorts and pulled it off. After all I am still wearing a bikini bottom. As soon as I got it off, I gained more speed and swam further. I went into the water and started swimming beneath the surface because it was a little darker and hard for him to see me. When I surfaced for air, I was at my destination that I wanted to go. I looked out at the land and say more little inlet beaches, but none were Shirogane's. All this hard work for nothing. I got exhausted and when Kisshu caught up with me, I let him hold me.

"Take me back to shore please" I asked. There was nothing I could do. I'm powerless, and I couldn't see the other beach. I can't do anything. I just have to wait until he took me back.

We got back to shore. I wanted to collapse somewhere, but I didn't want to get sand all over my body. So I stood against a tree.

"Kisshu, where are my shorts?" I asked.

"I kind of left them somewhere in the water when I was chasing after you. Man you're a fast swimmer," he said.

I bent over and started to try and drain all the water from my hair as he watched. At this point I really didn't care. Until I felt his stare like it were knives stabbing me I looked up and he looked away.

"Kisshu please take me back. I beg of you," I said desperately.

"I can't. Until the time is right," he said.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"You'll see…" he said trailing off.

I looked out at the ocean and saw that the sky colours were changing. It's almost sundown. I really need to get back. Just as I was going to protest again, Kisshu came closer to me. I was too sore and exhausted to push him away.

"Chrissy, you do know that I'm sorry. Or else I wouldn't have brought you here alone. And I will probably be sorry again, for what I'm going to do next to try and make it up to you, unless you give me permission," he explained.

"Permission for what?" I asked curiously. Maybe if I do, he'll let me go. That's my motive: Do anything to leave. Well just not anything, just some things.

"Well to do things that happened the other night, and more things not too far from that," he answered.

"Well…I guess…ok then," I took my time answering.

He moved closer, and put his hands on my hips, and started kissing my neck. He then took one hand and tilted my head up so it'll be easier for him. He then cupped my face with the same hand and began kissing my lips.

"Come on…you have to respond…" he whispered against my mouth. I prayed in my head before I answered.

"Fine…just no tongue," I replied.

I responded to his kisses, feeling guilty as I did. But then that guilt disappeared when my tail and ears popped out. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I responded his kisses with my entire body. As I realized that, I pushed him away and walked towards the water, trying to get away. My tail wagged a little behind me, with the bell ringing. I can't do this anymore. FIGHT IT!

He came up behind me and hugged me there, again attacking my neck. My tail wrapped around one of his arms and tightened. He caught my signal and let go.

"Remember, you did give me permission," he said.

"Yeah and your time is up. Now please take me back," I said.

"When was there a timer?" he asked.

"Since I said so, now please take me back," I answered.

"I know that you liked it, but since you co-operated, I'll take you back," he said.

The truth is that I didn't like what I was doing. Remember how I explained earlier how I only liked it a little, ONLY VERY LITTLE. That's how I felt again. I can't do this. Especially since I'm a Princess. My ears and tail disappeared, before he took me back.

I appeared closer to the villa. There were tiki torches outside along the places where we would be. I walked to the side of the villa which had the showers. These were used for cleaning off sand and our bodies from the water. It did get darker.

"CHRISSY!" I heard a voice.

I turned around in the shower only to be tackled by Shirogane. We stood there in the shower for while, with him hugging the life out of me.

"I knew I heard something around here, because everyone else is around our BBQ," he said. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's ok, I'm sure if you tried Kisshu would've injured you and I wouldn't be there to heal you," I said hugging him back.

Water still came from the shower as we stood like that. He then pulled away and poked my forehead.

"Please don't scare us like that. And next time try to break free," he said. "Also, I remembered seeing shorts on you before you disappeared. What happen to them?"

I explained to him how I made 2 attempts to get away, and how I had to let him kiss me in order to leave. Shirogane had and angry expression.

"But don't worry, I knew my limits and pushed him away," I added.

"Well, go shower properly and get changed, we're waiting for you out here," he said walking away. "Oh and here's your towel." He tossed it at me.

I went inside to my room, and showered in the warm water. I used some sweet scented shampoo and conditioner. It smelled so good, that it got caught in the steam and leaked into the room. Opps… since we're just sitting around a fire, I decided to wear a little black summer dress. I walked out and everyone ran up to me. They made sure I was ok, and gave me some food. I saw my Pokémon who also came up to me and nuzzled my legs. I apologized to everyone for making them worry. I sat down in the lounger that still had my sweater, and ate quietly. The whole time I felt eyes on me, but couldn't point out who it was. After I finished eating, I called my Flareon over. I made it sit on top of me. Since it generate heat, it'll feel good on my sore arms and legs.

Because of all the warmth Flareon was giving off, I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep. But I did feel a kiss on my cheek. I few minutes after waking up, I headed inside, to get some more food to eat. By then everyone was either watching TV or in their rooms sleeping. I can't believe they left me outside. As I walked into the kitchen, I walked into some one. And our lips landed right on each other's. And then I began to shrink. Why was I shrinking?

I looked up and saw that I walked into Shirogane. This guy looked like a giant. I turned around and saw my tail. I looked down and saw for golden legs. I ran into the kitchen and went into the cupboard to look for a silver platter, when I did I saw a Golden Cat, with golden brown eyes, looking back at me. I jumped back in freight. Shirogane picked me up.

"Wow, this is a quick process. Well this happened to Ichigo as well, but later on being a Mew," he said.

"Why couldn't this happen when I was held against my will?" I asked.

"Well, the only way to cure yourself, you have to kiss someone again," he said.

"Well I know it's not you because you got me into this," I said jumping out of his arms. "You did say I had to kiss _someone_," I said slyly back to him.

"Well, I did say someone, meaning one of the humans or animals. Not Pokémon," he said picking me up again.

My ears fell with my sadness as he carried me to my room.

"Shirogane, I want to be changed back!" I yelled from his hold.

"Yeah I know, I will until you ask nicely," he said slyly. Does he want me to slap him when I transform back.

"Never mind…" I said jumping for his arms again, and running back to the living room. I found Pudding and kissed her. I transformed back. Everyone laughed.

"What? I don't swing that way, I'm straight. I swear," I said defending myself from thinking that they though I was a lesbian.

"Not that, not both you and Ichigo has the problem, and none of us do," Mint said.

"Now that's mean," I said.

"Well, let's test it out again," Shirogane said grabbing me. I tried so hard to get my face away from his. Until he got me, but this time I didn't change.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well it looks like the effect on you is that you can change anytime, meaning out of the blue. Whereas Ichigo changes ALL the time," he explained.

"Well, you know what?" I asked.

"What he asked" he asked.

"You're mean for wanting to change me back into a cat!" I said.

And with that our night ended with all of them making fun of me and Ichigo because of our misfortune for a side effect of being a Mew Mew.

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES! MEANING MY LIST!**


	10. The Kitten Gets Lost

The next morning I woke up all sore. I guess swimming too hard for a long period of time trying to get away from the enemy really makes you sore. I couldn't even get up from my bed. I guess for the second day on the each, I'm confined to my bed. Ichigo got up and went into the bathroom. She came out wearing a pink summer dress.

"Hey Chrissy. Aren't you getting up?" she asked as she did her hair.

"Umm…I don't think so. I can't even move, I'm too sore," I replied to her.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, I guess you should stay in bed, but at least come out to eat and stuff," she said suggestively.

"Yeah, I'll come out eventually. Oh and please can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure," she answered.

"Can you see that my Pokémon are fed?" I asked.

"Will do," she said cheerfully before she walked out.

I watched as the door closed. And at that moment my stomach growled. I couldn't even move, and now I'm hungry. I should just die in the bed. I attempted to sit up, which took a lot of effort. Ass soon as I was sitting, I stood up waiting for the pain to hit me. I walked over slowly to the bathroom, grabbing all my necessities along the way. Yeah I was that slow. When I got it I tried to brush my teeth, which was yet another challenge. Before I did that I put the hot water on, so it would fill the tub by the time I was ready.

I undressed carefully making sure that I wouldn't fall over in pain, and step into the tub. As soon I sat down, the water seemed like it was penetrating into my muscles, making me fell relaxed. I also added a bubble bath solution, so I was all good for taking a bath. I sat in the tub for a while, using a scrubby (that's what I call those things that you can scrub your skin) and moving it along my skin, even though I was using my arms and hurting. I began to feel drowse and dizzy, so I unplugged the tub and let it drain.

I dried myself, and decided to wear a cute white summer dress, that ties around the neck, with my white bikini under it. I attempted to walk all the way to the kitchen, which took me longer than usual. Way longer, and I saw the guys in there. The girls were already enjoying the sun.

"Good, ouch, morning," I said.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Shirogane asked.

"I'm all sore, and it kills. You don't know how much time it took for me to get here," I explained.

"Did you take a hot bath?" Akasaka-san asked.

"I sure did!" I said.

"Oh ok, because if you didn't I was going to tell you to do so," he said.

"We fed your Pokémon. Ichigo told us the message," Shirogane said.

"Thanks, and now for me to make _my_ breakfast," I said in an unhappy tone. This is going to be hard. My arms felt like numb noodles.

"Here catch!" Shirogane yelled, throwing me a plastic cup. I bounced right off of me. I didn't catch it in time or else my arms would've killed. I looked back at him angry.

"That wasn't funny! First you wanna change me back into a cat. And now, you know I'm sore but still expect me to catch things!" I yelled at him.

"I'm o-out!" he said disappearing.

"Chrissy it's alright, he does that. Here let me make your breakfast. What'll you have?" Akasaka-san said.

"Thank you. You're like my savior. Can you make an omelet with cheese, bacon, tomatoes, and red peppers please?" I said.

"Sure, I will," he said going into the fridge.

I went and sat at the dining table. I rested my head on the table. My Eevee jumped onto the dining table to see me. I looked up seeing it slip on the surface with it's head coming into mine. It's lips landed on mine. I was waiting for the transformation, and nothing happened. Oh yeah, it doesn't work with Pokémon. I feeling of relief washed over me. But that didn't last too long. Because Pudding came out of no where to catch Eevee, and slid on the table, on her tummy, into me causing us to kiss. I began shrinking this time. After the transformation was complete, it seemed like my sore limbs started hurting more.

"PUDDING!" I screamed.

"Sorry Chrissy. Since you're a cat, I'm going to run away before you hurt me," she said running off.

Akasaka-san comes out with m y breakfast. He put it on the table and looked around.

"Chrissy? Chrissy where are you?" he asked. Since I was on the chair I was hidden from his view. So I jumped onto the table.

"I'm right here," I said sadly.

"Would you like some help?" he asked, reaching out for me. Ok this guy is an adult, so kissing him would be weird.

"No no. it's ok, I actually want to see the world from a cat's perspective," I said quickly. He smiled and walked away. "Thanks for the breakfast" I called after him.

As I ate my breakfast, I started wondering how I'm going to change back. Anyways, my omelet tasted so good, my mouth started watering for another one. My juice was in a glass, so I had to stick my head and tongue into it to drink it. I think I can get used to this. I heard someone coming with my sensitive cat ears. So I hid under the table. It was Zakuro, just walking out. I need to find my Espeon, so it could help me with the dishes. I ran outside and started to look for it. It felt weird running on all fours. While running all you could hear was the silver bell on the black, trimmed with pink, bow on my tail.

I found my Espeon under a tree, and I ran over to it.

"Espeon I need your help!" I said, trying to catch my breath. It looked at me strangely. Then it remembers that it's still me, Chrissy.

Espeon followed me into the villa, and helped me wash my dishes using Psychic. That was a big help. It jumped off the kitchen counter leaving me on it. I looked into the sink, seeing the water drain. It was kind of interesting because I was a cat. I was so focused until I was pushed into the sink. I made the sound that a cat makes when it's surprised. I jumped back out and onto the floor, only to hear laughing. I looked up to see a giant Shirogane laughing at me.

"HAHA! That was so PRICELESS!" he said.

"Shut up! How would you like it if I pushed you in a _full_ sink of water and you're the cat?" I said angrily.

"That doesn't matter, because that won't ever happen," he said trying to recover from laughing. This failed, because he started laughing again. I turned to walk away.

"Hey Chrissy wait," he said, trying to follow me. All you hear is a loud screaming coming from me. And the sound was bad because after all I am a cat. I screamed because he stepped on my tail. This time I'm hurt more physically.

"Oh my gosh, Chrissy I'm sorry," he said. It was either he was laughing or recovering, but I couldn't tell. Tears were already forming in me eyes, so I ran away.

I didn't care how much my legs hurt, I just ran. All I could hear in my head is him trying to say sorry, but drowned out in laughter. I started getting this feeling, like I was depressed. But it was so uncomfortable; it was like I couldn't bare it anymore. Great now I'm emotionally hurt. I made it outside and ran into the bushes. I didn't know where I was heading; I just wanted to get away from that area. I kept running, through the bushes, running blindly. That was until a came across a road. Being the curious person, I mean cat, I am I wanted to see where it could lead. I heard a car coming, so I watched the direction it was heading. I soon then followed the same direction. It was a pretty far walk actually. Then a came across a big town, probably the only town closest to the beaches.

I decided to walk around a little, just to calm myself down. But hey, my legs aren't that sore anymore. I came around a corner to see a grocery store.

"Hey mom! Look at that little kitten! Can I keep her?" a little girl asked her mother.

"No, darling. It looks rather wild. And it's too big to be a kitten," the mother replied.

Well, that is kind of true. Golden cats are a little bigger than normal house cats. But I still am a kitten. I walked around the town more to check it out. I saw a diner, gas station, houses, hardware store, clothes stores, and many more. After all it is big, whether I'm a cat or not. It began to get dark, and I didn't know where I was.

Oh no…I'm Lost!

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES! MEANING MY LIST!**


	11. Kitty's Big Day

I was lost and didn't know what to do. I tried running around looking for any places that I recognized, but I couldn't find anything that I knew. The night began to get cold and I walked into an alley, since I couldn't get into a house. Because people thought I was "rather wild" and "not a usual size" for a kitten. I found a box toppled on it side. I walked into it, and it felt kind of warm. I curled up, and looked around the alley, it had more boxes and unwanted items. See this is what I get for wanting to see the world from a cat's perspective.

* * *

_**~~With Everyone Else~~**_

"Guys! I can't find Chrissy!" Shirogane yelled. He went around looking, but couldn't find her. "Please help me look around, she should be here. After all she got transformed into a cat."

Everyone ran around trying to look for the Golden Cat. But she was no where to be seen. Akasaka-san took Shirogane aside secretly.

"Hey listen, you should do that _thing_, and got look for her. I bet that should work," he told Shirogane quietly.

"Hey everyone look! I think these are her tracks, it leads towards the bushes!" Lettuce yelled from her area. Everyone rushed to the bushes and began searching high and low. They were busy, they hadn't notice when Shirogane slipped away from them…

* * *

_**~~With Chrissy~~~**_

"Well, well, well…looks like we got a little girl up in here," came a husky voice. I stood up immediately.

"Yeah, and this is one big kitten, just look at her golden fur," said another.

"Ayyye, let's leave her for the boss. He just might like what he sees," said yet another voice.

The owners to the voice came out into view. There was a white cat, a brown cat, and a black cat.

"Whatever you say John, you're always the goody two shoes," said the brown cat to the white one.

"Well, I'm just sayin. The boss might do something to us," John replied.

"Yeah, remember what happened to the last gang member Josh," said the black cat to the brown cat.

"Yeah I remember Jake, poor dude," Josh replied to the black cat, named Jake.

"Ayye! What are you guys bickerin about," said a big black cat with white paws.

"Nothin boss," said Josh. "We just found a girl. And was waiting for you to return."

"A girl, eh? Let me see her," he said moving closer to me. I made a scary/angry cat sound. Mine sounded pretty close to a regular cat mixed with a wild cat.

"Hmm, feisty. I like it. What's your name baby cakes?"

"None of your business," I replied harshly.

"Baby, don't be like that. Everything that goes on _is_ my business. Then I'll start. My name is James, and I'm the leader of this gang," he said.

"Hmm…doesn't ring a bell," I said sarcastically. "But all your names start with "J". What are you the "J Gang" or the gang of "Jack***es."

"Well it would now, since I'm going to make you _my_ girl, for dissin my gang like that," he said.

"I only diss when I see a reason to. It's you that needs a punishment, not me," I said.

"And why would I need a punishment?" he asked.

"Because, you're pushing on a girl that's a better species of cats," I said smartly, trying to find a way out.

"And what is that?" he asked.

"The African Golden Cat!" I said proving my point. I just call myself a Golden Cat, but being more specific I'm an African Golden Cat.

"Oh, golden. I like it. Did you know that gold is my favourite colour," he said in a flirty tone.

"And did you know that red is mine?" I asked.

"Red? Why is that?"

"Because that's the colour I see when I'm done killing you," I said. Whoa, I think I'm getting a lit-tle too violent.

"Don't push me b****!" he growled.

" Well, maybe you should just leave me alone, because only cowards hit girls," I said coolly.

"Yeah, but people like me _hit on_ girls," he said again in a flirty tone.

"Go away…" I said.

"I will, unless you kiss me," he said. If he does, I'll become human. Which is what I wanted, but not from a cat like him. It's like kissing Kisshu against my will.

I ran, and jumped over the ground into the street, and ran away. I could hear them running after me, so I pushed myself even harder. The bell on my tail just kept ringing madly as I ran. I cursed myself for having a bell; they could hear where I am. I ran until I hit a dead end. James came closer to me, trying to scare me. Then a shadow jumped in front of me. I was startled by it so I closed my eyes.

"Get out of the way!" James yelled.

"Leave this girl alone!" said a softer masculine, voice. I opened my eyes to see a grey cat, wearing a green bandana, standing in front of me.

"What are you going to do about it 'Smokey'. I suggest that you don't," James said as his boys came up behind him to intimidate the grey cat.

"The names Alto, not Smokey. And leave this girl alone. She never did anything to you," Alto said.

"Whatever, just leave," James replied.

"No,' Alto said coldly.

James charged at Alto, but Alto didn't move. Instead he swiped his paw, knocking over James. James rolled into another wall, and fell unconscious.

"BOSS!" Josh, Jake, and John yelled.

They came at Alto, but Alto jumped over them making them turn the other way, so I wouldn't get hurt. Alto was unbelievable. He was fighting the other 3 cats all at the same time. Those cats were pretty scratched up. I saw a shadow walking slowly over to Alto, and I saw that it was James. I pounced on him, and threw him against the same wall. He didn't move. Alto and I took this chance to escape. He took me to this bridge that was suspended over a bay.

"You have to be more careful! What if I wasn't there?" he yelled

"Well, I could've killed them anyways. Remember I'm a wilder cat than they are," I said.

"That's not the point. But just in case they get up again, you should go home," he said with a lot of concern in his voice.

"Yeah…it's like I never thought of that before. Because if I knew how to, I still wouldn't be here!" I said with a lot of sarcasm.

"So you're lost?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I followed this road, and now I don't know where it is," I said sadly.

"Are you talking about this road? Here follow me," he said.

He began sprinting, so I sprinted after him. Gosh this guy was in a hurry. We got to a road, that was somewhat lit. He told me to follow this road because this is where I came from. And with that he disappeared into the bushes. I walked along the road carefully, just so I wasn't found for the J gang or was somebody's road kill. I heard running in a far distance. I ran towards that sound. I ran under a street lamp and waited until I heard the sound again. I waited and waited until it got under the street lamp too.

It turned out to be Shirogane. Out of all people. Seeing him made my remember him stepping on my tail.

"Chrissy! We were looking all over for you!" he said.

"But how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Well we found your tracks heading into the bushes, and I came across this road. I asked a car going the opposite direction if they saw a Golden Cat. And they said they did and it was heading this way, so I came after you," he explained.

"So are you done laughing and abusing me in my cat form?" I asked angrily.

"Yes I am Chrissy. And I'm sorry for stepping on your tail. It was honestly a huge accident. Can you forgive me?" he said.

"I'll think about it on the way back. I'm too tired, and my day was very busy," I said as I started walking in the direction of the beach. Shirogane shrugged and walked with me.

I notice that my pace started getting slower and slower, and I saw Shirogane in front of me. I was going to try calling out to him, but I couldn't open my mouth. I soon then collapsed…

…_**A Few Minutes Later…**_

I woke up. Wow I actually fainted. I felt a warm presence right near me and I felt like I was moving. But _I_ wasn't, something else was. I finally gained consciousness and looked up to see blue eyes looking down.

"Are you ok Chrissy?" Shirogane asked, still walking down the road. How long was this trek?

"What happened" I asked.

"Well, I was going to ask if you were hungry, and I never heard a response. So I turned around and saw you motionless on the road. So now I'm carrying you," he explained.

"Oh," was all I said.

We walked in silence, which got awkward for me. I figured I should at least have something to talk about, so I decided to tell him my story of Alto.

"Hey you, guess what happened?" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, I was sort of in a tight situation with 4 other cats that were pestering me. And then this grey cat, who wears a green bandana, came and saved me. His name was Alto. He also showed me this road. I wonder how he knew which road I came from," I said.

"Well, it looks like he keeps track of things," Shirogane said, which ended the conversation.

I thought for a while. _'I'm fully awake and he didn't put me down?' _I didn't want to show that I was weak.

"Shirogane, can you put me down?" I asked.

"Uh, no," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because, what if you collapse again. And it's a long way back, you know."

"Whatever. Fine just carry me home," I said with a sigh. I couldn't say anything else. I felt a strong tension in the air coming from Shirogane.

"Shirogane?" I started.

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked with concern.

"Actually I'm not. I'm sort of angry…" he said without making eye contact with me.

"It's my fault right?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Shirogane…?"

"Yes it's your fault Chrissy. Why would you go so far away, into a town, which you didn't know? And plus if it weren't for that cat, Alto, something bad could've happened to you and no one would know!" he yelled at me. I felt his arms tighten around me, which hurt.

Tears started forming in my eyes, as I realized how stupid I was because of my curiosity. Another reason is because all his words went right through me, and stabbed my heart like knives. I squirmed is his arms trying to get him to loosen him grip, and I jumped out of his arms. I walked a little way, and stopped at a corner. I sat, with my ears down, and tail beside my leg. I started crying. I used my paw to wipe my tears.

"Chrissy, what are you doing?" he asked. I could still hear the anger in his voice.

"N-Nothing im-portant," I said with my voice cracking as it went into a higher pitch. (You know, like when you're crying or almost crying)

He came beside me, and I inched away and went back into my position. He came closer again, and this time had his hand on my back.

"No seriously, what _are_ you doing?" he asked once again.

"I said nothing ok!" I yelled, mostly because I was angry with myself.

"Well, it has to be something, because I know you're crying," he said softly.

"Because I'm stupid. I overreacted. I ran away. And my curiosity took me all the way to the town. I dissed those dumb cats and the leader wanted me. So whatever, I'm just angry with my actions," I explained. "Simple as that!"

He scooped me up into his arms and started walking again. He used his free hand to pet me. He went under my chin and began to give it a little scratch. It felt good. Out of my instinct, and not my _own_ actions, I nestled my head into his neck and purred. My tail wagged in delight, and the bell was heard. Seriously, I purred? He did that for a while, in the spots where it felt good. Like behind my ears, and under my chin.

He stopped and we were still walking. Seriously how long does it take to get back? Finally he started walking into the bushes and I saw the beach again, with the same tiki torch layout. No one was out, except Akasaka-san.

"Oh good, you found Chrissy!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, she was already on her way here, but I decided to carry her back because she collapsed once," Shirogane explained.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Everyone else is already sleeping. Come in soon," he said leaving us outside.

We watched him go in, and Shirogane took a seat in one of the loungers, _still_ holding me.

"Hey Chrissy? Are you still sore?" he asked.

"Actually I don't know, I feel nothing. But I am hungry!" I said.

"Oh ok, I'll go find something for the both of us," he said disappearing inside leaving me on the lounger. I was about to say I was going to come and I realized I'm still a cat.

Damn! He's the only one awake to help me transform back! He came back out with two plates of Spaghetti and Meatballs. Yum! He took it over to the table and I joined him. I hopped up on the table and ate. Pretty much in silence. I didn't want the topic of me changing back, to come up. I ate my pasta peacefully, but devoured the meatballs. Man I love my meat! And this isn't the cat instinct talking.

We finished eating, and I looked up at the sky. It was clear with a bright moon and tons of stars. I wondered if I could take a midnight swim the go to bed. But wait…I'm still a cat! And I didn't want to ask Shirogane to kiss me. He took the plates inside, which took him a while. He came back out with two body towels and only wearing his swimming trunks.

"So Chrissy, want to take a midnight swim?" he asked. Does this guy read minds or something?

"Yeah, but I'm a cat…" I said trailing off.

"That's ok, I'll help you change back you know," he said calmly.

"But…" I couldn't find anything to avoid kissing him.

He picked me up swiftly and held my little cat face.

"You know I'd help you, and you know I'd protect you," he said. I swear this was the softest tone I've ever heard in his voice.

He brought his face closer to mine, and kissed me. I felt the transformation beginning. I was happy that I was finally back, into my normal body, but I caught myself still kissing him… I quickly pulled away, and thanked him. I went over to the dark side where no torches were and took of my dress. Remember…I'm still wearing my white bikini! As I walked back over to him, I folded my dress and put it on the table.

"So are you ready or not?" I asked. My Swimsuit kind of glowed a little because of the moon light reflecting off of it. Shirogane took some time to answer. But I noticed that he _was_ staring at me.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go" he said moving his eyes away from me, and looking out to the water. That kid of made me feel self-cautious.

We made our way down the beach with our towels, and hung it on the chair that was left there. We walked into the water and took a quick dip and adjust to the water temperature.

"Mmm…the water feels so nice," I said softly. I felt a tug on my arm. Then I felt _his_ arms around me.

I pushed my hair out of my face, and started into his blue eyes. His eyes were saying something, but I couldn't get the message. But I knew it was serious. I felt him pull my body closer to him, until both our bodies were touching. I saw stars reflecting in his eyes, before he brought his face closer to me. I pulled away a little, when he was close enough to land his lips on mine, but he moved a little move and our lips were connected. I didn't transform. He pulled away and spoke quietly.

"See this is good. Your transformation doesn't happen all the time," he said.

It took me some time to realize what happened. Then I saw that I somehow snaked my arms around his neck. Oh snap…

"Shirogane, I'm kind of tired, from today. This swim made me relax and I think I'm ready for bed," I said. I needed a way out. He said sure.

We walked out and he handed me my towel. I held it as we walked to the outdoor showers. I turned on my shower and rinsed the ocean water off of my skin and out of my hair. Shirogane did the same. The water was warm so a stayed in a little while longer. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't know what I was enjoying…it was either the water or him. I turned off the water and drained the water from my hair, and followed him inside. We went to our respective rooms, and I got ready for bed.

This sure was one weird day…

* * *

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES! MEANING MY LIST!**


	12. A Little Problem

The week went by and before we knew it, it was time to go home! Everything was pretty normal, no attacks or anything. I was pretty much enjoying myself. We got packed and headed out to the van. I got all my Pokémon in their Poke Balls. We drove back to the Café. I don't remember much about the drive home because I fell asleep. Great back to school, AND work…just joy. But thankfully today is Sunday!

I decided to go to the mall to but some clothes for the cold weather to come. For now I bought some jeans and long sleeved shirts, until I saved up more money from working at the Café. As I was walking out I saw Ichigo with Aoyama-kun. Then a though ran through my head as soon as I saw that. She's already with he boyfriend as soon as we get back. Oh Ichigo what are we going to do with you. It's pretty funny, because it's puppy love. Opps…I mean _Kitten_ Love. Anyways, let's not disturb those two.

I started walking towards the Café, when I got distracted. Some little boy was running with his puppy. Yeah it was adorable, but I hated what happened. His puppy tackled me to the ground, which made a grass stain on my white shirt, and the back of my jeans. Seriously? I wasn't ready to pull out my new clothes. But since both stains were on the back. I held the bags behind me until I got to the Café. Unfortunately I met up with Shirogane when I got inside.

"I see those bags, are they a surprise for me?" he asked with such sarcasm.

"No, it's for me. And please look the other way. I think I saw something" I said quickly. When he turned I ran to my room, hoping he didn't see the big green stain on my back. I quickly grabbed a pair of long black tights, and a long, cute blue shirt and changed into it. I found my black & blue kicks, and put them on. I walked back down and saw Shirogane in the kitchen. He looked over at me, with a confused look.

"Why did you change?" he asked.

"Because I felt like it…" I said hoping he'd but it. He shrugged.

"So…whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Well, nothing. Just eating," he said.

"You're boring," I said.

"So what? Are you trying to hint something?" he asked, actually trying to hint something.

"Umm…no I'm just saying that you're boring," I replied.

"Really? Are you really?" he asked.

"Yes! Really!" I answered.

"Or maybe you want something to happen…like that night…you know…the beach…" he said finally getting it all out. He turned to face me. And I, I was playing around with my phone, avoiding to answer. I pretended that I missed hearing that.

"Oh don't pretend, you know you heard it," he said.

"Heard what?" I asked.

"You heard me," he said.

"No I didn't," I fought back.

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did!"

"NO! I Did- *POP*" there's goes my tail and ears. Truth is I have been thinking about it, and with him pressuring me, triggered that.

"SEE! You were thinking about it," he said cheerfully, accepting the victory.

"I Still thing you're BORING!" I yelled.

"But how boring?" he asked getting closer.

Ahh…gotta thing think fast! Oh yeah my camera on the phone. I pressed the quick button and waited.

"SMILE!" I screamed, as I brought the phone up and took a picture. I ran out to one of the tables, the furthest from the kitchen.

I looked at the picture I took, and realized that my cat features won't be going away for a long time. The picture I took was so…omg! I can't delete it. It was so damn hot! Damn it! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn! (Yeah I'm kind of a swearing type of person. So use your imagination to use other words) I took my phone of the camera setting, seeing Shirogane coming out. I quickly locked my phone, so he couldn't get to it.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Buying me some time…" I said.

"Where's the picture?" he asked.

"I deleted it, it was too blurry," I lied.

"Oh, well that figures, you took it soo quickly," he said.

"Yeah I know, it would've been a good picture too," I replied.

"So where were we…" he said seductively, coming closer again.

"No where!" I said.

"Yes we were somewhere," he said.

"Oh, you mean the kitchen, yeah we were in there," I said stupidly. Come one, think! Find somewhere to go…

"I didn't mean that…" he said.

"I forgot! I need to be at the park! I wanted to go there! BYE!" I yelled running out the door. I so do not want to be in that situation again…but I did have a good idea, I always wanted to go to the park.

I slowed my pace down as soon as I was out of the Café's area. I walked to the park where I saw a nice spot on a hill. And it had a tree too! I walked up the hill, it wasn't too much work. I sat down against the tree and began to think. I can't keep up with _those_ two. Meaning Kisshu and Shirogane. I gave up, and thought _'You know what, if I'm lucky I'll turn into a cat right now' _And my wish came true, in a disturbing way…

"GOLDY!" came a voice which annoyed me.

"What am I? A goldfish?" I asked.

"Nope, just my kitty!" Kisshu said placing a quick kiss on me. And this time I transformed. Luckily his eyes were closed, so I picked up my phone in my mouth and ran away.

"Hey, where'd she go?" I him heard talking to himself.

I ended up running back to the Café. Where else am I supposed to go when it's almost my shift and I need to be human? I went up stairs to my room, and dropped my phone off. I pushed it around on my bed, to get any saliva off of it. Yeah I'm going to have to sanitize it carefully. I came out of my room to go look for someone, to help change me back. Preferably someone not a guy. I went down to the Café, and hid under one of the tables, and waited for the others to arrive.

First Ichigo walked in. I can't use her, she'll change too. Then Mint and Zakuro walked in. I can't use them, they'll slap me. Then Lettuce came in, she'll probably think I took her life away. So she's a no go. I gotta wait for Pudding!

But I had to wait for a long time…so long that the Café opened and I was left. I ran back up the stiars and into Shirogane's leg…I don't want to kiss him!


	13. Author Note

Hey Readers,

I'm really sorry that I can't post a chapter tonight. My cousin went into the hospital, and you know I gotta be there for her. We're tight like we're blood sisters. I hope you can understand. **AND I PROMISE THAT I WILL POST UP A CHAPTER TOMORROW NIGHT!**


	14. A Silly Crush?

**Author Note:**

**Thanks Readers for understanding. And as I promised, here is the next chapter. And if you're wondering, my cousin is doing fine now, she just needs to recover from her surgery. **

**

* * *

**

"Chrissy? Is that you? How did you turn into a cat so quickly?" Shirogane asked. I didn't know what to say, I was too frightened, so I just said the word that was in my head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed running off again. I ran out of the Cafe, hearing Shirogane yelling after me.

Apparently, without thinking I ran back to the park. I hid in a bush and dropped out of exhaustion. Then I heard voices.

"What are YOU doing here?" they asked at the same time.

"Well, I was here looking for Chrissy. I kissed her and she ran off," came a voice whose owner is none other than, Kisshu.

"Well, that explains..." the other voice trailed off. "Well I'm now here looking for Chrissy. She probably ran to the Cafe after leaving you and when she came back to the Cafe, she ran out again and came to this area," Shirogane explained. Gosh, am I in for something of what?

"Well then if we're both looking for her let's look together," Kisshu suggested. I knew Shirogane hesitated before answering.

"Sure," he said as if he was going to regret it.

Great now both are looking for me. What did I do to deserve this? Well I knew Shirogane will do everything in his power to find me before Kisshu does. And Kisshu on the other hand, I knew he could get rid of Shirogane in one blow, but apparently he's playing nice.

I could hear their voices calling out to me, while I was moving through the bushes carefully, not hitting anything twig or branch to make a sound. There was a clearing in the bushes and I got there to take a break. When I looked around I saw a scared squirrel.

"Why are you scared?" I whispered to it.

"Because you may kill me!" it shrieked. Wait I can understand it? Well, I guess since I'm a cat, I could.

"No I'm not. I'm a cat that's well trained enough to hurt animals like you," I said to it.

"How can I believe you?" it asked.

"Listen to those voices," I told it. "Yeah, that's my name, Chrissy. Those two people are looking for me and I don't want to be with them at the moment, so that's why I'm hiding," I explained to it.

"Ok I believe you. Do you want some help?" it asked.

"Sure. And I got an idea. Can you be my diversion?" I asked politely.

"Yes I can!" it said cheerfully.

"Ok, you can go the opposite direction, and make as much sound as you can in the bushes, and I'll sneak away in the other direction. And when you think they had enough, jump out and your job is done," I explained.

"That's such an awesome idea! Ok, give me 5 seconds and then leave" it said running off into position.

We counted to 5 in our heads and the squirrel ran in one direction making a lot of sound, while I went the other way and made no sounds.

"Hey listen I think she's behind the bushes!" Kisshu yelled. I heard them running after the squirrel.

I made it as far as I can until I came back to my tree on the hill. To be safe I climbed up the tree. I'm surprised that I could climb. I went to a branch and relaxed on it, catching my breath.

"Get away from here you filthy cat!" said a high pitched voice. I opened my eyes to see an angry mother robin and a nest of babies behind her.

"Don't worry; I'm not one of those cats. And I'm not filthy either I had a shower earlier," I said to it.

"Well, you like you can hurt my children. And you're big for a kitten," she said.

"Well, that's because I'm and African Golden Cat. Whatever for that, can I hide here? There are two people that I don't want to see looking for me. So far a squirrel helped me get them away so I could escape, and this is the only place I thought of to hide," I explained.

"I guess you could..." she said trailing off.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well the words going around saying how a little black kitten catches little animals and kisses them...so..." she trailed off again. One name went through my head when she said that. _Ichigo..._

"I'm not like that," I said.

"Ok you can stay," she said.

"Thank you so much Mother Robin!" I said cheerfully. I heard the guys' voices coming closer. How did they find me?

They walked around the tree and the hill, as Kisshu explained how he found me and I ran off. And Shirogane explained how I ran into him, screamed 'NO' and ran away. Wow, I sound like a little child.

"Hey Chrissy, that's your name right. You should climb up a little higher, before they see you," the mother robin said.

I obeyed, and climbed a little higher. The braches were getting tinier and I had to use a lot of effort to climb and not fall off. I got to a point where the branch was stable, but any sudden movements and I'm falling. I waited there just looking down at them, when a stupid Crow decides to fly into me. I ended up falling all the way down.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed.

"CHRISSY!" they yelled at the same time.

Lucky for me I'm a cat, so I landed on all four of my paws. Shirogane looked relieved. Kisshu looked confused. I stood my distance away from them.

"So let me get this right, this kitten is Chrissy?" Kisshu asked.

"Yes, it's a side effect. That's all," Shirogane explained with an annoyed voice. I knew he didn't want Kisshu to know.

"Well then, in that case it's easier to catch her this way and take her away," he said lunging for me. Shirogane was too slow to bump him out of the way, so I hissed like a cat with all my fur standing up and swiped my claws at Kisshu. He jumped back looking at his arm. I looked as well, and saw blood running down his arm.

I ran over to Shirogane and jumped into his arms. Kisshu came over with an angry face, and one hand raised. I thought he was getting ready to hit me. Instead...

"BAD KITTY! Just bad kitty," he said waving his finger. Since I'm a cat, I got distracted by his waving finger and started to try catching it.

"And don't try to be cute when you're getting in trouble," he said taking his finger away, so I pouted. I'm surprised Shirogane didn't leave with me.

"Chrissy, let's go home," Shirogane said softly to me.

"Only for today, I will let you guys off without a fight," Kisshu said disappearing, as he clutched his bleeding arm.

"Let's go," I said back to Shirogane.

As we were going back, it was quiet. Shirogane was stroking my fur, and I closed my eyes a bit in his hold, when I remember, I had to be human do to my shift!

"Chrissy, I have a question. What was with screaming 'NOO!' and running off?" he asked.

"Well... I don't actually know. It was the first word in my head," I replied.

We entered the Cafe, and it was empty. I looked up at Shirogane with confusion. Because I remembered when I ran out, it was full. Shirogane had the same expression. We saw everyone just sitting around, looking pretty bad. Akasaka-san walked out looking like a doctor.

"Keiichiro what happened?" Shirogane asked.

"Well...a costumer brought something for the girls to eat. So they and the costumer ate the cake, and now they all have the stomach flu. So we closed up early," Akasaka-san explained. "And the costumer went home already."

"Oh that's too bad," I said.

"Yeah, and since you weren't here to get sick, you have to work ALL the shifts tomorrow," Shirogane said coldly.

I looked up at him with my mouth wide open. Serisously? I got upset and jumped from his arms and started to protest.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? I CAN'T RUN ALL OF THE SHIFTS!" I yelled.

"Well, that's what you get for running away 2 times," he said as he walked away.

"Well, whatever. I got an advantage..." I said hoping he won't catch my drift.

"Oh yeah, come here. You need to be human," he said coming back.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed running around. He ran after me, with the help of everyone laughing.

I ran anywhere I could go, and where he couldn't. I got tired really easily, because I was running all day. I ran until my legs felt like noodles and I dropped. I closed my eyes, try to relax. I heard him walk over slowly.

"Don't touch me or kiss me, or else I'll scratch you and **make** you bleed!" I said violently.

"Why are you so violent for?" he asked.

"Chrissy, that was too funny. I like your fights better than Ichigo's" Mint said laughing.

"Thanks, Mint. And because you're giving me such an impossible task," I replied to both of them.

"Well, no one ever said you'll be doing it alone. You have me in the kitchen and Ryou running the Cafe with you," Akasaka-san said to me.

"And there's no way you're getting out of this!" Ichigo yelled at Shirogane.

"Agreed!" said the rest of the girls.

"Hey why are all of you ganging up on me?" he asked.

"Because you never do any hard work!" we ALL yelled at him.

He closed his mouth having a "what did I do?" look.

"And of you don't we'll go up and puke all over everything you own," Zakuro surprisingly said.

"Oh no, I feel it coming!" Pudding yelled, running towards the washroom.

"No, grabb Pudding to take her u-..." Zakuro started saying.

"FINE! I'll work tomorrow!" Shirogane said angrily.

Everyone cheered, and all you hear is a very quiet 'Yay' coming from me. I kind of took a cat nap and missed everything from when we yelled at him to when he said he'd work. I sort of just laid there on the floor, the entire time when each one of them go up to leave. It was very comfortable. Until I got disturbed.

"Come on let's go now," Akasaka-san said.

"It's comfy here, and plus I can't make it," I replied.

"Well you're going to make it," Shirogane said coldly and dragged me from one of my legs. I don't get this guy.

When I saw the stairs coming, I yanked my leg back and climbed up the stairs slowly. When I couldn't do it anymore, I looked up and I didn't see Shirogane. I tried, yet again, to get all the way up. and this time I succeeded. I made my way to my room, and had trouble getting on my bed, so I decided to stay on the ground. Akasaka-san came in.

"How are you doing Chrissy?" he asked.

"I feel kind of dead," I replied. "And why is Shirogane always mean? I couldn't make it up here, and when I looked for help, he was gone."

"Well, he's not really mean. And don't think that he's angry with you," Akasaka-san replied.

"Whatever, he's angry with me and I know it. I ran from him twice, and both him and Kisshu ended up looking for me. And then Kisshu now knows that being a cat, is a side effect," I explained.

"Well, I won't bet that he won't come and see you tonight," he said with a smiled. And with that he left, saying 'Good Night'.

I curled up on the ground feeling guilty and depressed. The ground was comfy but cold. If I had enough energy I would've been warm. Just as that though went through my head, I was lifted into my bed. I opened my eyes slightly to see Shirogane. How did Akasaka-san know that he would come?

"Were you trying to get yourself sick? I saw you curled up and shivering," he said with concern.

"Well, excuse me for not having any energy to get on the bed. I used most of whatever I had left trying to get up the stairs, where I was dragged to," I replied. He looked hurt the way I said it. Now I feel even guiltier.

I managed to stand up on my bed, with great difficulty and climbed onto his lap. He was so warm; it felt better than the floor.

"I'm sorry, for everything today. Even when I got the squirrel to help me," I said to him softly.

"Wait? The squirrel was helping you?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I asked it to," I replied.

"Yeah, and I guess its ok. I knew the first time why you ran away, but the second time I didn't understand and it hurt. Plus working with that alien was worse," he said.

"I know, and I'm sorry again," I said.

He sat there petting me for a while, and I got sleepier and sleepier. Until I remembered I was a cat.

"Shirogane...can you change me back please?" I asked.

"Sure," he said as he lifted me up. I felt his lips pressed against mine even as I transformed back.

I got up and went towards the dresser to get some clothes. I was less than half awake by then. I went into the washroom and got changed and walked out. I realized then that the clothes I was wearing was bigger than me. The shirts sleeves were too long for me, and I like wearing my pants on my hips, but the pants weren't that long. Either way I like big clothes. I crawled into bed and laid down, trying to sleep. Then Shirogane poked me.

"Chrissy, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Sleeping, what else?"I replied.

"Yeah, in _my_ clothes and in _my_ bed," he said.

"No I'm not and no its not," I replied.

"Ok think about it, is your room white and plain?" he asked.

I sat up a little and looked around. He was right. My room is blue, purple, and green. His was white. Wait, so then I came into his room and not mine? And now I get how Akasaka-san knew Shirogane would come and see me, because I was in _his_ room. I'm still tired anyways. And his clothes felt comfy.

"Who cares...? I'm sleeping here with you," I said, lying back down. Right now I didn't care about anything.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, nothing's going to happen anyways. You're a nice guy and I know you're not like that. And if you do, I will hurt you. Just note: just because I have powers, doesn't mean that I wasn't strong before I received them," I explained.

"Ok, I was just checking with you," he replied. "Just how did you get to my room? Because I walk out of the washroom then I see you on the floor."

"Well, I honestly don't know. When I'm exhausted and tired, I'm at the point where I don't care about anything and I can't think straight," I explained.

"Well, since I know you're that tired, I'll let you sleep," he said as he turned off the lights and came beside me.

I moved over to make more space. I laid on my tummy, feet crossed, and arms under the pillow to support my head more. I kind of went towards him more, because I was attracted by his body heat. He felt that I came closer and moved away a little, but I used my hand to stop him from moving.

"One, more thing: I like to hug, cuddle, and snuggle when I sleep. If it feels weird for you, you can move away," I said.

"Aww... why would I move away? It's like having my own teddy bear," he said jokingly.

"Good night," I said.

"You're lying, you know you can't sleep right now," he replied.

"And why is that?" I asked, clearly unaware of his plan.

"Because I didn't give you your good night kiss," he said. When he ended his sentence I felt his lips against mine. I didn't transform, which I was so happy for.

This one lasted longer than what I expected. When we pulled away, he looked up to the ceiling, and I was back on my tummy. I started thinking. Do I really like Shirogane OR was it a silly crush.

Well, I'm not sure yet. But all I know is that after the kiss we were both gone.


	15. A Day at Work

**Author note:**

**At this time I will ask for ****2**** OC character from each reader. One character needs to be Male, and somehow gets along with Chrissy. They begin to be best friends, and things happen. And One has to be Female, and starts to get along with Shirogane , and things happen. So all you need to do is:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**About:**

**AND I MADE IT OPEN FOR ANONYMOUS REVIEWS, SO POST ALL THE OC'S IN THE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER! THANKS! FIRST COME, FIRST TAKEN. IF THERE ARE MANY, I WILL CHOOSE MY FAVOURITE ONE.**

**I'm going to give some time for the OC flow, so I'll continue writing on Wednesday! (gives me time to study tinite for my history unit test XD)**

* * *

I started to stir, and snuggled in closer to Shirogane. I decided to open my eyes, and I saw that my upper body was on top of him, and he was just hugging me there. Opps... I didn't know that I could hug that much. I moved off of him carefully, so I won't wake him up. I sat up, stretched, and made my way to my room, to get ready for work. I took off his clothes that I wore, and left it on my bed and walked into the washroom to get ready. I came out wearing the Cafe uniform, and went downstairs. I started making breakfast, when Akasaka-san came down wearing his chef uniform. Not long after Shirogane came down in a waiter uniform: Black pants, black shoes, white shirt with black buttons and a black bow tie. It looked nice and all but too common; I decided that he should wear something different.

"Go change," I said pushing him back to the stairs.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the shirt and bow tie is too common. Wear a black shirt with white buttons and a white bow tie," I said as he went up to his room.

A few minutes later he came back down wearing what I ordered. I was drinking my tea when I saw him, and I did a spit take, tried covering my mouth and ended up choking. I grabbed a napkin as quick as I can to clean my face. Since I ended up choking, not a lot of tea was on the floor, so I used another napkin to clean it up the 2 drops. Shirogane looked confused.

"What was with all of that?" he asked. "Because now I feel like you made me wear something stupid."

"No, I did that because you look so handsome wearing it. I was just surprised how it made you look," I explained.

He went into the kitchen to get some breakfast, and I finished my tea. Just a few more minutes before opening. I'm just a little disappointed that I stopped going to school. Apparently I'm too smart and they said I could take as much days off as I wanted. Because the logic that I use, is way to far from what they know. So it's better that I stay away from the school for a while. But I do still do all the sports and what not. I joined up for volley ball because that's the one I favour the most.

We got the Cafe set, up and opened for business. We decided that we'll take turns seating the customers and divide the Cafe in half, since there are only 2 of us. I took the first costumers to their table on my half, and took their order. After that people came filling in everywhere and it was pretty hard. Apparently, how we took our customers was pretty weird. Because the Cafe was then slip half girls and half guys. I had all the guys and Shirogane had all the girls. But it wasn't our faults because we told them to choose where to sit since we only have two people working. If you were there, you'd see a girl and a guy running around like idiots to please their customers.

The rush hours ended and only a few people were coming in now. This time the halves were mixed with genders. I went to the kitchen to get the order, and I walked out, not paying attention to where I was going. Shirogane was coming into the kitchen filled with dirty dishes and wasn't paying attention either. We ended up bumping into each other in the middle of the Cafe, and everything went flying. My motive was to catch the orders; his was to catch the dirty dishes. The way we were catching it, looked like we were doing a circus act. All the customers applauded and laughed, while we tied up in a weird form and couldn't move. Akasaka-san came out laughing at us, and took the dirty dishes and left, so Shirogane got himself out and I was ready to go. By the end of the day, we were TOTALLY exhausted and we dropped. I dropped on the floor, and Shirogane dropped on the chair. Akasaka-san was rubbing his arms because they hurt from baking so much.

"Get up off of the floor, we walked on it all day, and so did the customers," Shirogane said.

I actually got up and sat on a chair. Then I got an idea. Since we're protected in this area, and we're not busy, I could go train myself outside at the back of the Cafe. I got up and told them, and I left. I guess if I do this, I can figure out what attacks I can channel and which ones are super effective. So far I have Chaos Control, Chaos Spear, Flame Arrow, and Aqua Slash.

I got outside and transformed.

"Mew Mew Princess! Metamorphous!" I said, and transformed.

I figured that I could go in order of my favourite attacks and see if they can work.

"Princess Scepter" I summoned my weapon. I thought hard, since I already used fire and water, what about wind. I thought hard.

"Ribbon, Princess, Tornado Strike!" I said and a tornado formed. I channel my mind into the Scepter so that the tornado was little. COOL! Let's try earth next.

"Ribbon, Princess, Earth Vine!" big vines shot up from the ground and into the air. They started waving wildly, so I raised my Scepter and they fell still. I moved my Scepter and they went into the same direction. Hey I can control vines. Hmm...let's try a dark attack.

"Ribbon, Princess, Shadow Bat Swarm!" I said as I raised my Scepter straight up in the air. Black beams came out and formed into bats, and I directed it to attack the vines. Ok Light!

"Ribbon, Princess, Sunlight Burst!" I said as a big yellow orb came from the Scepter and went towards the Shadow Bats, and destroyed them. I decided that's all for now, because I'm tired.

Little did I know, that I was being watched.

"Good job Mew Princess!" Akasaka-san said clapping.

"Agreed," Shirogane added.

I jumped, which made my cat ears and tail stand up.

"Gosh, you guys don't need to scare me like that!" I yelled.

I deformed back, and went inside with them to clean up. as we were, two people walked in. A boy and a girl

Who are they...

* * *

**PS. This is your queue to send me your OC's. **

**And I will say who they are rightfully owned by, at the end of each chapter I use them in.**

**COME ON I CAN`T CONTINUE WITHOUT YOUR INPUT (CHARACTERS). THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO BE A PART OF THE MAKING OF THE STORY.**

**I'm going to give some time for the OC flow, so I'll continue writing on Wednesday! (gives me time to study tinite for my history unit test XD)  
**


	16. A New Friend OR A New Foe?

**Author Note:**

**Sorry for not updating, but I did leave something for you guys to do. I'M NOT ACCEPTING ANYMORE OC'S FOR NOW. Special Thanks to whoever gave me a character.**

**The never ending drums****- Thanks a lot for the female OC. Basically you're the only one who cared to do it. Oh and if I use your character in a way you don't like, please feel free to tell me.**

**

* * *

**

Who were they…?

The girl had elbow length chocolate brown hair, light blue eyes with dark blue outline, wearing white knee length boots, and a baby blue dress. The boy had darker brown skater boy hair, deeper blue eyes, wearing black shoes, black jeans, and a black shirt left open all the way to expose the red shirt underneath.

They walked towards us. The girl gave off a happy and cheery vibe, while the boy was more dark and mysterious.

"Umm, we're new around here and heard about this place. Are you guys open?" she asked.

"Well, actually we're -…ouch," Shirogane said, but I elbowed his to be quiet.

"Well, if you're new, it'll be a pleasure to serve you," I said with a bright smile. "Please come this way to your seats."

I sat them over at one of the first clean tables and left them to get my waitress stuff and menus. I came back ready to order.

"Here are the menus," I said handing it out. Shirogane came to join me, with a hand on his rib where I elbowed him.

"If you don't mind, what are your names?" she asked.

"I'm Chrissy Roberts, and this is Ryou Shirogane," I said.

"I like your name, Chrissy. My name is Tomoko Saxon, and this is my brother Seth Saxon. We're twins," she said.

Wow, they sure aren't identical. We kept talking to them, but mostly Tomoko because Seth was silent. We learned that they moved here, because of financial issues, and they wanted to look for a job. Instantly, but not rudely, Shirogane was he would hire them, but all the spots were filled. Yeah…we don't need twins to know our Mew Project secret. They finished eating and left, as we officially closed up.

That night, I kept thinking about Seth. What kind of person was he? He never seemed to talk or anything.

_**~~The Next Day~~**_

When we opened, there seemed to be a rush. Good thing the girls were better and there to help. Apparently we learned that Akasaka-san and Shirogane had made flyers and we didn't know about the promotion or something, so we were in for a heck of a day. I was so busy, I was surprised when I noticed Tomoko and Seth walking in. they sat and ate, and stayed later and spoke with us again. I think we made new friends! They even, they meaning Tomoko, got to know the rest of us.

This went on for weeks, Tomoko and Seth visiting us. The turned into our regulars. That made me happy, but I seriously need to get Seth to crack. He's too mysterious. I find myself thinking about him, not often, but well enough to make me yell at myself to stop.

One of the days when the girls went home and it was just me, Shirogane, Tomoko, and Seth were still in the Café after closing, we started eating some cake the Akasaka-san made for them. It was so delicious; I might as well have died on the spot. We were having so much fun talking, joking and what not, when I had an idea.

"Hey Shirogane, here's a piece of cake," I said in a sing song voice, with a piece of cake on a fork bringing it closer to his mouth.

Surprisingly, he ate it. I made sure I have excess icing on the fork and I smeared it on his cheek.

"Opps…" I said in the most fake way.

It seemed like he didn't care, but deep down…

"Here Chrissy, you take some!" he said shoving a piece of cake into my mouth, while I was laughing. Then he made sure that he had icing on his hand and he rubbed it all over my face.

I put my hand in the cake and messed of his face. We went like that for a while, while Tomoko was laughing her head off. When we were finished and had cake covered faces, I noticed the Seth was laughing a little as well. Yay! I could crack this guy! Shirogane then reached his had over, and used his finger the take some cake off my face, he then ate it.

"Yum," he said leaving to go and clean his face. I think I should do the same thing.

I asked Tomoko to help me clean off my face in the restroom, and something that I didn't expect happened.

We entered the washroom and I reached of some paper towels and sat on the washroom counter facing a way that both Tomoko and I can see and clean my face off. We struck a conversation, and then it got quiet. Tomoko asked me a question.

"Chrissy, do you like Shirogane?" she asked.

"Well, he's actually a great guy once you get to know him. He's a friend that's always there for you," I explained.

"No, I mean do you _like-like_ him?" she asked again.

I didn't know what to say, because I wasn't sure if a I did.

"Well, actually I'm not so su-…" I started saying.

"Well it's better if you don't. So don't get into my way. Shirogane's mine and I won't let anyone have him, no matter what," she said rudely.

"Whoa! Obsession much?" I replied.

"No, You listen. If I see you doing anything with Shirogane that I don't like, I'll have your head, and feed it to a bear!" she threatened as she walked out with a fake smile.

I sat there for a while to recollect what she said. Wow, I'm being threatened for her crush. Bt wait… isn't he my crush also? Oh yeah, I never figured that much out. So then, she has a huge obsession, which is scary. But I know I can take her anyways.

I walked out to join them once again. I saw Tomoko talking with Shirogane, complementing on his looks. I went and sat beside Seth since my seat was taken. I kind of sat there in silence, finding no way to get into the conversation. I got fed up with them talking and the fact that she threatened me. So I got up and left without a word, to go to my room. Shirogane booked that I was leaving.

"Chrissy, where are you going?" he asked. Obviously I was pissed off, so I lied to him and smiled.

"I'm so tired! Even though the girls came back and helped, I still feel the tiredness there. Of course you wouldn't know, you didn't work!" I said disappearing in the doorway.

As I made my way upstairs I came to a conclusion. Tomoko may be a nice, happy, innocent girl, but a bull that has horns. And this nice, lovable, caring girl right here is a kitty with claws. Long sharp claws. Yeah I'll stay out of her way, but when it comes to people I care about, I won't stick to what she wants. If she wants to start beef with me, I'll give it to her. And if she tries to make a conflict to make me look bad, something's going to happen. Let's just say from that threat in the washroom, she's not really my favourite person anymore.


	17. Hiking Trip: Part 1

I went back down, after being changed into my Pj's. I really went down to get something to eat, but then I saw that the lights were already on. Confused, I carefully made my way to the Café to see two heads downs on a table. I walked over when I heard a door closing which made me jump. I turned in the direction and saw a dark figure. I looked back at the table to see a head of chocolate brown hair, and another head of blonde hair. I quickly looked back at the figure, and I ran to it tackling it to the wall.

"Ouch, get off of me," came a deep voice. I looked carefully seeing that I tackled Seth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said letting go of him.

"Why did you tackle me?" he asked.

"Well, its night and I thought someone came in, and did something to those two over there…" I lied. I honestly thought some kind of new enemy was here, and attacked Tomoko and Shirogane.

"I only went to the washroom…" he trailed off.

We walked over to the table seeing that the two had fallen asleep. Man, was I off…I thought they were knocked unconscious or killed…

"Well, you're one tough girl," he said as he picked up his sister, to go home.

He walked out the door saying good night. I went over to the sleeping Shirogane and sat on the table. Just how was I going to get him up in his room or at least awake? It wouldn't be a good idea becoming Mew Princess when the twins just left. Well, I guess I got to at least try having him half awake so I could support him properly.

"Hey Shirogane, get up," I said softly and poking him. He stirs, but then nothing,

"OH MY GOD! NO KISSHU, LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. He definitely woke up for that.

He looked confused as he saw me there perfectly fine. His eyes drooped a little, because he was half awake.

"Chrissy, what's your deal doing that?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"I poked you multiple times and you didn't wake up, so I had to do something," I said.

He gave me a blank stare. I decided that we should go before he sleeps again.

"Come on, let's go now," I said quietly and supporting him as we walked together.

It was quite an easy task, minus the fact that I was half carrying him, the table we chose was so far, and that we had to do this going up some stairs. A few times we both lost our balance, but I got it back. Jeeze, I wonder if he would act like this if he were to get drunk. (A/N: no alcohol allowed in story ). We got so close to the door way, just a few more steps. And then Shirogane was totally gone…which made us both fall. I fell on my butt while he fell on top of me. His head was resting on my shoulder, and my arms were tightly wrapped around his lower back so he wouldn't slip away. As I was sitting, I planted my feet firmly on the ground and tried to use one hand to hold Shirogane and my other hand to try and push us up. I was almost there, when my socks made me fall again. This made Shirogane stir, and then he wrapped his arms around my torso. Oh boy, this is going to be a difficult mission.

Just as I was about to try getting up again, the Café door opened to reveal that Seth was back, with the now awake Tomoko. Man, if looks could kill, I would be dead as soon as that door opened. Tomoko's eyes were like daggers. This was not good, especially the position I was in…

"CHRISSY!" she screamed, pretending to care and ran over. Seth followed after her.

"What happened?" Seth asked as he eyed us.

"Well, he was half awake and I was helping him to his room, when he fell asleep on me and we fell. I tried getting up, and I was almost there, but then I fell back down again. And that's when you guys came in," I explained.

"Well, since we're here, we can help you," Tomoko said.

She tried to get Shirogane's arms off of me, so that she and Seth could get him up. But his arms just won't move. Seth tried after. They went on taking turns until they both came to a conclusion of trying together. They didn't succeed, but it did make Shirogane stir again. _'Please wake up'_ I pleaded in my head. Of course no one heard, so his arms tightened around me.

"Oh just let go of him already," Tomoko hissed under her breath so only I could hear her.

"Even if I could help, he just tightened his grip on me!" I said loudly.

I let go of my grip on him and reached behind me to try and get his arms off of me. Of course this didn't work either. I had an idea. I moved my body from side to side, and felt that there was room for me to move. So I slithered out of his grip and his face went on the floor. Jeeze, this guy is one heavy sleeper. Tomoko and Seth picked him up, and they were on each side of him. I had another idea. If he reacted to my fake Kisshu, he could react to my fake ears and tail. I went into the kitchen as the twins followed carrying him. I found a little bell, and rang it close to my ear so I can see if my matched my own bell on my tail. It somewhat matched, but it's good enough.

I went back to them and rang the bell close to his ear.

"Oh no, not now! Other people are here!" I said loudly.

"Mmm, PRINCESS!" he yelled as he woke up a little.

"Yay! My plans always work. Come on Shirogane, get your butt up in your bed, while I walk these two out and lock up the Café." I said to him. He walked away.

I walked the twins out saying good night once again. Tomoko hugged me, for what reason? I don't know.

"Why did he call you 'Princess'?" she asked sharply.

"I don't know," I lied. Really if Shirogane didn't mumble the 'Mew' part, she might find out.

She let go of me, and gave me a nasty look. Of course Seth didn't see. I locked up the place and went upstairs, only to be scared. Why? Because Shirogane was fully awake and jumped out to scare me. He laughed and went to bed. I proceeded to my bed as well.

_**~~The Next Day~~ (Saturday)**_

From the start of the week, we planned to go out with the twins. Everyone was trilled and came to the Café to go. I on the other hand wasn't so thrilled. I have to see Tomoko. We had decided to go on a hike somewhere with a beautiful forest and a long river. Time to look like a hiker, my way.

I wore some basket ball shorts under my baggy jeans. They were actually guy jeans, but that's out secret now. I wore a black long sleeved shirt under my red short sleeved shirt. I got out some pretty fly kicks, that look new, but honestly they're a few years old. I walked down with a hiking bag, that wasn't too big and joined the others. I saw that the girls were talking with Akasaka-san, while Tomoko was having a casual conversation with Shirogane. Her peppy attitude toned down a lot. We she saw me, she gave me a dirty look. Whatever…

I went to the kitchen to pick up the snacks that I made last night when I could fall asleep right away. I packed them into my bag and saw Seth sitting all by himself. I went over to talk with him.

"Hey Seth," I said.

"Hi" he said plainly. I wonder how this conversation is going to work out.

"What's up?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"Waiting here like everyone else," he replied, still with no emotion.

"Umm," I started thinking of something else to say.

"You're annoying," he said coldly.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. How rude.

"I said you are annoying," he repeated.

"Well, here's something for you. Maybe if you change your messed up attitude, then maybe you can have some friends than being a loner. Like really, where do you come off from telling me I'm annoying. So don't get me started. I came over here to talk to you and try to be your friend, but you just like pushing people away from you. Whatever I'm gone," I said and left. Like really, I'm trying to be nice and he's being rude. I don't need that.

As I walked away I felt some eyes on me, but couldn't distinguish whose it was. After a few more minutes, we filled another van and drove to our destination's starting point. Tomoko insisted that she would sit with Shirogane, and he didn't protest. So I sat up front with Akasaka-san because I didn't want my mood to ruin everyone else's and I most definitely don't want to start a fight.

I stared out of the window and saw how the image of the city slipping away, and replaced by the scenery of the forest. Akasaka-san parked the van and we all come out. The forest air smelled so fresh. I spotted some chipmunks playing around. Aww they're so cute!

We started to hike through the forest first. This was the line:

Akasaka-san, Pudding, Lettuce, Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro, Shirogane, Tomoko, Me, and the Seth.

Great! I wanted to avoid the twins, and I'm set in between them. This was the worst trip I've had. Every now and then when we had to push branches out of our way, Tomoko would purposely let got, and it'll hit my face. And then when I'd stop to it won't hit me, Seth would sigh loudly or walk into me. This lasted for a while, until we were at a clearing for a break. I saw that everyone was busy, so I pulled out my iPod Touch, and listened to music using my earphones.

I sighed. This is going to be a very long hike, especially with the twins.


	18. Hiking Trip: Part 2

I wasn't really all that happy about this trip. Even though I had music playing in my ears, I didn't pay attention to the songs. I zoned out looking down at the log I was sitting on. I was thinking about regretting wanting to go on this trip, Tomoko's treat, and Seth's attitude. I had the music blasting in my ears, so I didn't realize when everyone was trying to get my attention. It was Shirogane who yanked my earphones out of my ear and iPod Touch. When he did all you hear is the song "Roll it Gyal- Alison Hinds" palying. It was at the start when it said "When dem fly up in yuh face gal, Mek dem know dem place" and I put it on pause. I looked at Shirogane, who had put my earphones in his pocket. I looked around confused, and everyone laughed at me.

"Haha, Chrissy, we didn't know you were listening to music. Your earphone wires were black and it matched your hair. We thought you were ignoring us on purpose and being rude," Lettuce said.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that. I guess I shouldn't have blasted my music too. And why would I be rude to my friends for? You guys means a lot to me," I replied. "Oh, can I have my earphones back please?"

"No," Shirogane said plainly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you might use them again and get lost from us," he said.

"Well, I won't. Maybe I will use them but not blasting my music," I replied.

"Still no," he said. "Tomoko, you were right. I should keep them."

I started to get angry. Like really, he would listen to _her_? Of course he didn't know the other side to her, but really?

"It's _my_ property!" I said angrily.

"Why are you getting so angry for?" he asked.

"I have my reasons…" I said not making any eye contact with anyone.

"Which is…?" he asked again.

"None of your business. Just give me back my earphones," I said rudely.

"And what if a say no again," he said.

"FINE! Whatever just keep it, since your little girlfriend told you to. Like really it's my earphones, not yours," I said storming off in the direction we were heading to. In the process I brushed Tomoko hard.

"Excuse me. You brushed me," she said trying to hide the attitude in her voice.

I ignored that comment. I took the lead and stayed away from everyone else. I was so pissed off, that my angry made my body heat up. If I had my powers, my hair would be in flames. Hearing everyone talking was good; at least I couldn't ruin this for them. I heard Tomoko trying to talk to Shirogane, and he didn't sound too enthusiastic talking with her. I came to another clearing before the others. This one was full of rocks. I felt that my body was wet from my sweat, so I put my bag down. I looked behind me and saw that everyone was pretty far away and I was hidden. So I took off the jeans, because I had basket ball shorts. They were black, to replace the one I lost in the ocean at the beach. Yeah you remember that. I need to take my shirt off as well, just the long sleeved one, so I pulled my arms in from both shirts and worked the black long sleeve over my neck leaving the red short sleeve on. I was finally finished and put everything away. At that moment to others joined me.

"Didn't you have jeans and another shirt on?" Ichigo asked.

"I did, but I took them off. I'm all sweaty from hiking and being angry," I replied.

"Oh, I was about to say…" Mint said.

"Yes I took extra precaution. I didn't strip both shirts off. Just one," I said.

"How?" she asked.

"My secret," I replied bringing a finger to my lips.

At this resting station we had drinks. Obviously I needed one, but didn't get one. Tomoko was the one serving it, and I didn't want to go over to her. I sat down on a rock, with my legs dangling from it. I sat so quietly with my eyes closed; I could hear everything going on in the forest. I heard some walking sounds behind me and I opened my eyes to see a cup in front of my face. I jumped back a little, and the person holding the cup sat beside me. It was Shirogane. And that's when the guilt hit me hard. I didn't take the cup. I picked up one of my legs and rested my chin on my knee.

"Aren't you going to drink something?" he asked plainly.

"I don-…"

"I know you're going to lie to me. You fully took off all your warm clothes, so really you need the drink," he said sternly.

I took the cup quietly and took a sip. And then I took another. The water was cold.

"Shirogane, I'm sorry for yelling at you," I said quietly.

"It's ok. But why did you get so angry?" he asked.

"I don't know how I got angry," I lied. I hope I was convincing.

"Ok, and why did you say Tomoko was my 'little girlfriend'?" he asked again.

"I say things when I'm angry…" I replied.

We got quiet again. Just listening to the nature around us. I took another sip before my peace and quiet was interrupted.

"Hey guys!" Tomoko said coming.

I took a big sigh before she sat down beside me. I'm surprised she didn't sit beside Shirogane. I felt her eyeing me. Probably the cup of water he gave to me.

"Hey Chrissy, I like your charm bracelet" she said reaching for my arm.

I happened to be holding the cup in the same arm, so in the process she knocked the cup out of my hand. The cup bounced off of my shoe and the water splattered on the ground. I just watched as the water was running down the rock. I had a feeling this was going to happen.

"Opps…clumsy me. I'm so sorry," she said in a fake voice.

Just after she said that, Shirogane pushed his cup into my face.

"Here, have mine; I didn't drink a lot of it. And looking at you, you need it more than I do," he said, as I took the cup.

I drank it all down before she had the chance to come up with some idea for me not to drink it. I got up and stretched, and walked towards the group. I started hugging Pudding as Tomoko was glaring at me.

"Ahh…this hike would be so much better of Aoyama-kun was here with us," Ichigo rambled on.

"Yeah, but then the trip would be awkward because of the two love puppies doing their thing," I said.

"Agreed, and we'd have to listen to everything they say," Mint added.

"Who asked you two?" she yelled.

"Well you said it out loud…" Lettuce replied.

"I was talking to myself, ok!" Ichigo said.

I walked away from the group to the tall rock. Basically it was a rock wall…so I wanted to climb to the top. No one will stop me! I began to climb the rock when I was interrupted.

"Chrissy, get down!" Lettuce said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You could get hurt!" she replied.

"So what? I'm the most daring person here. Just don't disturb me and I won't fall," I said as I continued to climb the rocky wall.

I climbed, just thinking of what I was going to see if I got to the top. I started thinking that I'd see maybe the tops of the trees, and a clear blue sky. Maybe see some wildlife. I stopped thinking about all of that because I came to a difficult spot. There wasn't a ledge for me to climb on, but this isn't going to make me stop. I looked around, and saw I spot pretty far. I reached as far as I can, and only my finger tips could get it. It's going to be a risk I have to take. I jumped from where I was to the ledge, and I caught on to it, and caught my footing again. As I did that, I heard a huge gasp. I looked down to see everyone crowding around at the bottom. Wow…am I the entertainment. I went a little more…AND I WAS TO THE TOP! I cheered at the top very loudly as I looked down and saw them clapping.

"I did it guys!" I yelled from the top.

"What do you see?" Akasaka-san yelled back.

I looked around and saw the trees, but not necessarily the tops of them. I saw a mountain behind it, and it was so beautiful. I turned another way, and saw a river.

"I see tress, obviously. And I saw a huge mountain and the river!" I yelled back.

I made my way back down. When I was a little high off the ground, I jumped off and landed perfectly on my feet. I looked at everyone as I stood perfectly. I saw them just staring at me. More like my legs…and then I felt a stinging feeling on my leg, then something a little wet. I looked down and saw that I was bleeding, but I don't remember hurting myself. I sat on a log as Akasaka-san cleaned up my cut. It was very little! No problem. He put a bandied on it and I got up.

We continued our trek until we got to our final destination. The River! It was so beautiful there. Once we got there we made a little fire, and played around there. I sat with my knees tucked on the river bank. I kept my distance away; just to I can have some 'me' time. I heard Tomoko coming near, so I stood up and walked along the river bank.

Just as I stopped to looking into the water, I found myself flying into it. I couldn't react fast enough, but a saw a dark figure coming after me. I went under me and lifted me up. When we emerged in the water, it was standing with me sitting on his shoulders. I saw Tomoko wearing a wicked grin on her face.

"Chrissy! Seth! Are you two ok?" the girls asked.

I looked down and saw that my rescuer was Seth. But I though he hated me…

* * *

**Here's a secret…FIGHTS!**


	19. Hiking Trip: Part 3

"Seth put her down!" Tomoko demanded.

Seth kept me on his shoulder as he walked out of the river.

"Seth! I told you to put her down!" Tomoko commanded yet again.

He ignored her as he brought me closer to the fire.

"SETH!" she said again, but this time I felt something pulling me.

I jumped off of Seth to see it was Tomoko who was tugging my shirt. I shot her a death glare and she let go. The others were getting my other set of clothes and some warm blankets, as well as a towel. Tomoko ran up to Seth and smacked his arm.

"Seth why did you save her? Why didn't you listen to me?" she said angrily.

"Because, she was right about something. I do want to have her as a friend, I just needed to change my attitude," he said as he glanced over at me.

"I don't want you to be her friend Seth," she said.

"I don't care what you think. I want her to be my friend. You can't choose my friends. And leave her alone too, I've seen this side of you before," he replied.

"Whatever…"she said as Shirogane came over.

He wrapped a towel around me, and was rubbing my arms to get me warm. Of course Tomoko was watching. She came over.

"I'm so sorry. I told you I'm a klutz," she said.

"Yeah like I'm going to accept that…" I said quietly.

"You're so mean! I heard you," she said. "Shirogane, she's being mean to me."

"Why don't you shut up!" I yelled at her.

"Hey, come on. Calm down Chrissy, it was only an accident," Shirogane said. Wow…is this guy for real or what? Obviously he couldn't see that Tomoko and I don't get along.

"I did say I was sorry," she replied trying to be sad.

"I'm n-…" I started saying.

"And she's ok with it. Just be more careful" Shirogane said cutting me off.

I got angry again, and walked off from his embrace. Yeah I accept that you're trying to warm me up, but with her around, it ruins my mood. I went over to the log around the fire and joined Seth. He too was wrapped in a towel.

"Seth, thank you for saving me," I said to him.

"It's no problem Chrissy. And I'm sorry for saying you were annoying. You were right; I needed to change my attitude if I wanted to have friends. So that's why I decided to start with you," he said as he smiled at me. Aww! He has such an adorable smile!

"Well, I guess put this morning's event aside and start fresh. Hi I'm Chrissy," I said smiling as well.

"And I'm Seth, nice to meet you Chrissy," he said playing along.

We laughed about it, and soon we started a conversation, just getting to know each other more. He apologized for his sister actions, in which he didn't need to. I told him, as long as she's away from me, I'm all good. I took off the towel and walked back to the river. I saw some fish swimming in there. They swam around in every direction, it seemed like they were playing.

"So I see you like talking to my brother now," Tomoko said angrily coming over to me.

"So what, he chose to change. And he wanted to start with me," I replied giving her back the same attitude.

"Well, you're going to have to leave him alone," she said.

"You can't tell me what to do. Who are you my mother?" I asked.

"No, just your worst nightmare," she said.

"Ahaha…you don't even want to know what my worst nightmare was," I laughed. It's true though, she wouldn't know because I've had many near death and survival experiences while saving other worlds.

"So you think this is funny?" she asked.

"Pretty much yes," I replied.

I turned around to watch the fishes again. I'm happy that my likes and dislikes are channeled into my cat genes. Because cats love to eat fish, but I hate to eat fish, therefore I didn't go fishing in the water.

"You're so ANNOYING!" Tomoko screamed as she pushed me. This time I caught my balance and didn't fall in the river again.

I pushed her away from me, and walked off. Then she comes out of no where and pushes me back. If she wants to play rough, then I will too. I tackled her into the water, and we were punching and kicking and everything. I was sad that I had to disturb the fishes though. She came on top of me trying to punch my face. I flipped her over me and into the water. I felt someone grabbing me and someone grabbed her. When I opened my eyes, Seth was holding me back, and Shirogane was comforting Tomoko.

"I don't know what happened! I went over to talk to Chrissy, and then she got all aggressive. I guess she didn't take my apology from before," she said acting to be sad and innocent.

I glared at the two. I was about to say something when Seth put his finger to my lips. I looked up at him as he shook his head 'no'. We all walked out of the water.

"Chrissy, is there something you have to say?" Shirogane pressed.

"Oh yeah I do. Don't you ever F-ing touch me again!" I yelled at her and walked off.

Seth followed me and we were taking again. We walked over to the group and joined their game of "Predators and Preys". We were both selected as the Prey and we ran off in different directions. I found a tree and hid behind it. Little did I know that I was being followed.

"Hello Kitty!" came a voice I knew too well.

"Kisshu! What are you doing here?" I yelled loud enough.

"Oh you know, just looking for Mew Aqua. Anyways I gotta go. BYE!" he said disappearing. Oh no I've got to tell the others.

I ran back to our camp site and calling everyone back as I went. Everyone arrived as quickly as they could.

"Guys, there's something _weird_ in the forest," I announced hoping they'd catch on.

"Oh whatever Chrissy. I was so winning this game! You're just ruining my fun! You have been all day!" Tomoko exclaimed.

"Tomoko, I'm not joking!" I yelled back.

"Come on, just admit it. You're ruining my fun because you're jealous," she said.

"How am I jealous?" I asked. Why would I be jealous?

"Because, Shirogane likes me, more than he likes you," she said. This was followed by "Ohh's" from the group.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again.

"Yeah, Shirogane likes hanging around me more than you. And you figured that out, and you're jealous now," she finished.

"Well, actually I like everyone equally, but I am starting to believe Tomoko. You're acting different all day Chrissy," Shirogane added. My eye twitched twice…he agreed with her?

"WHATEVER! Just go and enjoy your flipping game!" I yelled.

Everyone backed away slowly, and when Tomoko started counting they ran.

"See, I always win," she said before running off.

Like really, everyone is going to think it's all my fault now. I turned around to see Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu appearing.

"See, didn't I tell you guys they were here," Kisshu said to the other two aliens.

"So you were right. Chrissy, prepare to meet your doom with our chimera animal!" Pai said.

Out came a huge tree, with its branches waving wildly. It also had vines. I was surprised to see that there was a face on it.

"Mew Mew Princess! Metamorphous!" I said transforming.

"Prepare to battle," Taruto said.

"Oh My Gosh! Thanks you guys! You don't understand how bad my day was!" I said pouncing on them and hugging the 3. I was happy that I can get my mind off of my problems.

They wiggled out of my grasp, with confused faces.

"Anyways, on with the battle," Pai said in an awkward tone of voice.

The Tree sent out it vines towards me, all at once. Of course I dodged them all. It felt like I was flying in the air, the way I was dodging the vines. I decided I'll show some of my own vines.

"Princess Scepter!" I summoned my Scepter.

"Ribbon, Princess, Earth Vine!" I yelled as I had the tip of my Scepter on the ground and brought it up in a straight line. Vines came out of the ground, and it was many. They seemed like snakes that were under my command. I wave my Scepter in the air, in a circle. The vines complied and wrapped around all the branches and vines of the alien monster. The aliens had a shocked face.

Somehow I started thinking about having the vines wrap around Tomoko, squeezing the life out of her. Yeah, I'm that violent. I burst out of my day dream only to see one of the vines going to towards the part of the forest were everyone ran into. Oh no, what did I do! I used my Scepter to slice the Vine before it entered the forest.

"Mew Princess, behind you!" Kisshu sang.

I turned around and saw the tree eating my vines. What the hell? I needed another attack and fast. Since I was in a jumpy mood at the moment, you can guess what attack I used.

"Ribbon, Princess, Electric Pulse!" I said without thinking. Lightning from the sky came down to my Scepter and my Scepter absorbed it. Then it shot out in the Star form like the Scepter, only it was _actually_ pulsing. When it hit the chimera animal, it was like the attack swallowed it. When the attack disappeared, the tree was still standing.

"Remember Mew Princess, this Tree live in the ground, so electricity won't hurt it," Kisshu said as if he as schooling me.

"I wonder what happened to her friends. Chimera animal, launch your vines into the forest and get them," Taruto ordered.

I reacted too late because I was cursing at myself for choosing an electric attack and I knew that it wouldn't work. The vines came back with everyone, trying to get free from it. Everyone, but the twins, knew that we had to pretend that we didn't know each other.

"Put down those innocent people!" I yelled. It pained to call even Tomoko innocent.

"To bad Mew Princess, if your attack us, it'll hurt them as well!" Pai laughed.

I thought hard. I channel my Earth powers into the Scepter, and made a soft grassy bed under everyone. I jumped in the air holding my Scepter like a sword. The top turned into a blade and I chopped all the vines of the creature. All my friends, even Tomoko, fell on to the grassy bed that I made. When I landed back onto my feet, my Scepter went back to normal. I jumped, and landed on top of the chimera animal.

"Ribbon, Princess, Poison Blast!" I yelled, holding the Scepter like a big gun. I big purple and black orb form. I released it and the poison, harmed it very badly.

"Wow Mew Princess, I love your attacks now!" Taruto said disappearing.

"Yeah, we'll have to try and see what attacks you have and find your weakness," Pai said and left as well.

"Well, that doesn't change that way I feel about you, until next time Love," Kisshu said as he vanished.

"I'm not your Love!" I yelled, after him.

I went back down to the group.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"Yes we are," Ichigo said playing along.

"Wait! Where's Chrissy!" Seth yelled. I sweat dropped.

"I'll go find her, and point her to this direction. Bye now!" I said running off into the forest.

I deformed into Chrissy, and walked out of the forest, pretending to be scared. I ran over to everyone. Seth opened his arms up and I ran in for his hug.

"Guys I'm scared. Is that tree creature gone?" I asked.

"Hell yeah. You're such a baby. You ran away. But it's ok I tended Shirogane, while Mew Princess fought it off," Tomoko bragged. If it weren't for Seth holding me tightly, I would've busted her mouth.

"I'm not, I couldn't fight it off. But I'm happy that Mew Princess protected you guys. She helped me find my way back," I said.

We decided to go back. Well more like the twins decided it. They thought more "Mutated Tree Creatures" were going to come again. As we were packing away our things, Shirogane approached me.

"Hey Chrissy, were you trying to tell us that the aliens were here?" he asked.

"No…I was trying to say that I saw the Easter Bunny! What else do you think?" I said angrily. "But no, you wanted to believe Tomoko."

"Listen I'm sorry. You were acting very different today, and I didn't know what to think," he said.

"Sure, like you weren't either. Ever since we met the twins, you barely even talked to me. You never come to chill in my room anymore, so I stopped coming to yours. So don't you think that you like Tomoko now, and not me," I said walking off. It hurt to say that, but not too much. I also didn't regret saying it.

We took a short cut back to the van and rove back to the Café. Everyone but the twins went home. I went upstairs to take a shower. I did fall into the river twice. I came out wearing a pink summer dress. I decided to wear that because I had wet clothes on for a long time, and need a break.

I walked back down seeing that Tomoko was already with Shirogane. So I walked over to then because Seth was there was well. Poor guy, he was in ear shot of everything that was going on.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Whoa Chrissy! You look amazing, beautiful, and cute," he complimented. I couldn't help but blush at what he said.

"Aww, thanks Seth," I replied.

We talked about a lot of things, trying to drown out all of Tomoko's flirting. I learned that Seth loves music and art. He always played basket ball and foot ball. He likes to read books, and when he grows up he wants to be a lawyer. I told him things that I like. And I had to tell him my ambitions what I had before I received my powers. Right now, when I grow up, I will have to be a Queen. I couldn't tell him that.

It started to get darker as we all had our own separate conversations. By night fall the twins had to leave. I was half happy and half sad. I was happy that Tomoko is going to be gone, and sad because that means Seth would be too. We walked them out of the Café's yard, and saw them walk off.

"Good night!" we called after them.

They stopped, and Seth ran back. He gave me one of those tackle hugs. This sent us back into the Café's yard.

"Thanks Chrissy," he said.

He moved back from the hug but had his arms still around me, and stared into my eyes. I happen to be doing the same thing. He brought his face closer and rested his lips on mine softly. I prayed in my head that I wouldn't transform right now, Seth doesn't know about the secret. The kiss was short, more like a peck, and he ran off with a smile on his face. Of course no one saw anything, we were in the darkness.

Shirogane and I walked back into the Café. He pushed me up against the door, after I had just closed it.

"I saw what you did…" he said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Well, here's a hint. You're not a cat," he said.

"Oh that…" I said blushing. "It was a tiny little peck. That's all…"

"Well, it looks like you like Seth now…" he said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well, it looks like you like Tomoko," I said as tears stung my eyes.

I read his facial expression very clearly, and he was angry.

"So what? Are you jealous?" he asked.

"No not really," I said. "Just angry…" I said softly, and he didn't hear it.

The tears slipped away from my eyes.

"Are you jealous of what you saw tonight?" I asked.

"Well no" he said. "Anyways I'm going to bed and from now on, you better be nicer to Tomoko. I don't like your attitude towards her. Some of the things you were getting upset over were only accidents." He said walking away.

What he just told me stabbed me like knives. He does like Tomoko! The more I think about it, the more tears flowed. I brought my hands to my face as I slid down the door. I think I finally found my true feelings for Shirogane. I really do like him. And now that I know he's going for Tomoko, it stabbed me right in my heart.

I sat there crying for some part of the night…


	20. Dinner Party Surprise

The next morning I woke up feeling dead. My head hurts, my throat felt sore, I had a runny nose, a cough, and a fever. Great I'm sick, and from what? Falling into the river twice and I accidentally swallowed some water, also wearing wet clothes for too long. I didn't get up from bed, only twice to put on 2 long sleeved shirts and a big sweater, and 2 layers of sweat pants. I felt so cold, yet my body was so warm. I fell asleep, after I came back from using the washroom, and brushing my teeth.

* * *

_**~~Downstairs in the Café~~**_

"Keiichiro, where's Chrissy?" Shirogane asked.

He had just entered the kitchen, only to find no Chrissy making breakfast.

"I don't know. I don't think she came down yet," Akasaka-san replied.

"Oh, ok. Go check on her," Shirogane ordered.

"Why don't you? You're closer with her," Akasaka-san said.

Shirogane walked out of the kitchen into the Café. He began taking the chairs down from the tables.

"Because I'm busy. Go check on Chrissy," Shirogane said.

Akasaka-san went up stairs to go check on her.

* * *

_**~~With Chrissy~~**_

I heard a knock on my door. And I struggled to say come in. when I did say it, I saw Akasaka-san head pop in.

"Why aren't you up yet?" he asked.

"Because I'm sick," I replied followed by a series of coughing.

He walked over and rested a hand on my forehead. Luckily because my powers are only channel into my Mew transformation, he didn't have to jump back with a scorched hand. He had a concerned face, and he said he'd be back after walking out the door. He came back after a few minutes with some medicine, a wet cold cloth, and Shirogane following behind with some soup. He helped me adjust my pillows so that I could sit up.

"Here, take this. It should help with the fever and the headache," he said handing me a pill. I drank it down.

"And this liquid will help with the cough and sore throat," he said spooning me the liquid.

He handed me the soup and left, while Shirogane stayed in my room. I ate my soup quietly hoping he'd leave. Instead he sat down on my bed and put his hand to my head.

"Wow you really are sick. I thought you were faking it," he said.

"Why would I fake it?" I asked. I got no reply.

"Looks like I'll have to work your shift now, bye," he said walking out the door. How rude.

I finished my soup and fell asleep not long after.

* * *

_**~~In the Café~~**_

The girls arrived all ready in their uniforms. Shirogane joined them and explained that Chrissy was sick. He too was in his uniform. The Café opened and the early costumers came in. the day went on like this before the rush arrived. This was hectic for everyone, but they survived. Once in a while each would take turns to go check up on Chrissy. Tomoko and Seth arrived at the café after the rush left.

"Hi guys!" Tomoko sang.

"Hey everyone," Seth said.

"Hi you guys," Ichigo greeted as she seated them.

"Hey, where's Chrissy?" Seth asked.

"And why is Shirogane working?" Tomoko asked as well.

"Well, Chrissy fell sick from yesterday so she can't work. And Shirogane took over he shift," Lettuce explained to them, as she took their orders.

"Oh that's too bad," they said at the same time.

"Is it ok if I go see her?" Tomoko asked.

"I guess, I think she's awake," Pudding replied.

"Ok. Bye Seth," Tomoko said as she got up to leave. Little did anyone know, Tomoko had a scheme.

* * *

_**~~With Chrissy~~**_

Another knock was at my door. Obviously I thought it was one of the girls, just checking up on me. Little did I know I answered the door to see Tomoko. I was in my bed and to dizzy to do anything. She closed my door and walked over to me.

"Aww, the little witch is sick," she said with a wicked grin.

"Yes, now please go away," I said angrily. I coughed trying to scare her.

"Are you just faking it, just to make Shirogane do your shift?" she said.

"No I'm *Cough* not faking anything. I am really sick," I replied.

"Oh I see…" she said without leaving my room.

I laid there in slice as she stood there. I couldn't fall asleep, what if she tries to do anything to me. I reached over to get my cup of tea and I sipped it, then I put it back. She watched everything that I did.

"Hmm…looks like you need to take your pills again," she said opening the bottle containing the pills.

"No I don't. I already had them," I said trying to hide my face under my pillow.

"Really? Well let's still have you over dose them," she said throwing my pillow away.

I swatted her hand away and stood up. I felt dizzy, but I needed to get somewhere safe. She tried grabbing me but I pushed her and went to the washroom as quickly as I could. I locked myself in, and she started pounding on the door.

"Open up Chrissy!" she yelled.

"No," I managed to say.

I felt dizzy and nauseous. I slid down the door, and held my head in my hands, trying to calm down. I didn't need to sleep or pass out at this moment. I heard a knock at my room door, and Tomoko's attempts at my washroom door died.

"Tomoko where's Chrissy?" someone asked.

"Oh she's in the washroom, so I was waiting for her. You know, just in case," she replied.

"Oh, well I'm here now, so you can go," the person replied.

"It's ok Zakuro, I'm here," Tomoko pressed.

"Oh ok, I guess those girls downstairs can keep Shirogane busy then," Zakuro said.

There was silence, and I heard I door closing. There was a knock at the washroom door.

"Chrissy, it's ok now. It's just me Zakuro," she said.

I stood up carefully, and opened the door. I took a step out and nearly fell over, but Zakuro caught me and helped me back to my bed. I thanked her.

"It's ok. I thought something was going to happen when she wanted to come up here," she replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I know everything Chrissy. Tomoko acts innocent around us, but when she's alone with you she tries to get rid of you. She finds you as a treat of her crush on Shirogane," Zakuro explained.

"Oh so you do know…" I trailed off.

"Yeah I do. But since you're in this state, you're more vulnerable. But don't worry; I won't let her come back here. And I will keep everything a secret," she said. I knew I can trust Zakuro.

"One more thing, you can allow Seth up though. He's harmless," I said.

"I know, but you be careful. Don't push yourself too much, before you pass out," she warned.

"Ok, and please no visitors, I need some sleep," I told her as she walked out.

I fell asleep after finishing my tea. And just like Zakuro said, Tomoko never came back to my room. I felt so safe now. I woke up and it was dark outside. Look's like it's dinner time.

I walked downstairs still wearing my layers of clothes. But I went down slowly. When I got there I saw everyone still there and the Café was closed. I walked slowly to wear they were, but pausing every so often to relax. Man I'm really sick. Ichigo came over and helped me to a chair.

"What are all you guys still doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we were worried about you, so we decided to have a dinner party here," Seth said.

"Yeah, Akasaka-san and Lettuce are working together in the kitchen making everything, I'll tell them you're awake now," Pudding said as she ran off into the kitchen.

"Aww…*Cough* Thanks you guys," I said happily. But I still sounded sickly.

We talked for some time, just talking about holidays and birthdays. Halloween is coming soon, so I needed to think of a costume. Some time after, the food came out. And it looked delicious! I was a typical menu, like the ones from Mandarin. We each got ourselves a plate of food and ate, having fun. I tried to eat, so I stuck with the noodles and soup. My throat still hurts. There was also some entertaining music playing. If I wasn't so sick, you'd see me making my own dance floor.

A slow song came on, and I saw Shirogane asking Tomoko to dance with him, Akasaka-san asked Mint (You know how Mint is. She's 'Classy'), and Seth asked Lettuce since I passed for the dance. I would've gotten dizzy and threw up. Every so often I'd see Tomoko shooting victory glares at me. What the hell? I didn't do anything to you all day.

I wanted to go back to bed, just because she ruined my mood. But the way I had to go back I had to walk past both Tomoko and Shirogane. But I didn't care, I walked past them anyways. Except that I found that my foot got caught on something and I fell. I would've done a face plant, but I saved myself and landed on my hands and knees. How much do you want to bet that Tomoko tripped me?

"Chrissy are you ok?" Shirogane asked.

"Yeah, I guess I got dizzy," I lied.

"Here let me help you up," Tomoko said as she grabbed my arms and pulled me up. She kept a hold on me, which kept getting tighter and tighter.

"It's ok Tomoko, I can handle my self," I said pulling away. I glanced over to the side seeing Zakuro shaking her head. Of course she knew what really happened.

"I'm going upstairs, I feel sleepy again," I said leaving. "And thanks again for the dinner party. You guys didn't really need to worry that much."

"No Chrissy, stay!" Pudding yelled holding on to my leg.

"I can't Pudding, I don't want to overwork myself," I told her.

"Ok…get well soon," she said letting go.

I was about to walk away, when I heard a song that I knew too well. It was "Be Mine Tonight- Blazer Dan". And I knew this because it was on both my iPod and phone, and I'm sure none of them knew about the type of music I listen to. I looked over to see where the music was coming from and I saw my phone, hooked up to the speakers. What? How did my phone get down here?

"Hey guys, how did my phone get down here?" I asked, extremely confused.

"Don't you remember? You let me bring it down," Tomoko replied.

"What the hell? I didn't say you could and you never asked!" I yelled.

"Yes you did, and quit yelling at me!" she yelled back.

"I NEVER DID!" screamed as I retrieved my phone back to me. For all I know, she could've gone through everything I had on it.

"You did!" she yelled.

"NO I didn't, you thief!" I yelled, and walked away, only to be blocked by Shirogane.

"Chrissy! Quit screaming and yelling at Tomoko!" he yelled.

"Why should I stop yelling at that thief you call a friend," I spat at him.

"Because, you were sick all day. You might not have remembered telling her she could take your phone," he said.

"I know I was sick all day! But I never did once say to her to take my phone!" I yelled at him.

"Chrissy, calm down," Akasaka-san said softly.

"Why should…"

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

I woke up in the arms of Seth. I felt safe. Wait, what happened? I remember yelling at Tomoko and Shirogane, and then nothing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out after Akasaka-san told you to calm down," Seth replied.

I heard someone sobbing somewhere. When I looked over it was Tomoko who was crying and Shirogane was hugging her to comfort her. That got me angry again. Why can't he see right through her that way Zakuro and I could?

I stood up with the help of Seth and Zakuro. I started to walk away when I heard my name.

"Chrissy, you better apologize to Tomoko," Shirogane said angrily.

"No," I said coldly and made my way upstairs with the help of Zakuro.

When we got to my room, we could hear Tomoko complaining. Zakuro closed my door and helped me get on my bed carefully.

"I told you to be careful," she said.

"I know and I was. But she just finds any way to make me pissed off," I replied.

"I know, and I didn't realize that she took your phone. Sorry Chrissy," she said.

"It's ok. I guess she's too much too handle. But I know I could, just as soon as I get better" I said.

Just then my door burst open to see an angry Shirogane.

"What the hell is your problem Chrissy!" he yelled.

"I'll call you later Chrissy," Zakuro said as she left us in the room.

"Nothing's my problem. Just your stupid girlfriend Tomoko!" I yelled back. I stood up from my bed, as I got angry again.

"Why do you keep attacking her for?" he said.

"It's not me. She provokes me!" I screamed.

"Are you sure? Or are you just jealous that I stopped flirting with you and now I found someone else that I care about?" he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I screamed.

"It has to do with a lot," he yelled.

"No it doesn't" I said as I came closer to him, to intimidate him.

"Yes it does" he said.

"You're just…" I started to say, but then I saw darkness covering my eyes.

* * *

_30 seconds later_

I woke up this time with Shirogane holding me up. Great now I fainted a second time!

"Let got of me," I managed to say.

"Not if you're going to faint again," he said.

"JUST let go of me and go to your lover, Tomoko," I said pushing away from him. I fell on to my bed.

"Mew Mew Princess…" I started saying.

"Chrissy don't you dare!" he yelled holding down my arms.

"Metamorphous!" I ended with.

I transformed and pushed him off of me. I opened my window and jumped out of it. Once I landed, it took some time to catch my balance and I ran out of the Café's yard.

"Chrissy get back here!" I heard him yelling out of my window.

I ignored everything, and ran away. Back to my favourite spot in the park…


	21. The Nightmare got Better or Worse?

I arrived at the dimly lit park. I started to walk to the direction of my favourite tree. Once I got the hill, I summoned my Scepter to use it as a cane to help me get up the hill. Once I was at the tree, I drooped into a sitting position and started crying. Reason being is that my head kills, my throat kills from screaming and yelling, and I was angry. Right now I didn't know what to do. I put my Scepter to lean against the tree as I curled up like a cat, and lay in the grass. I couldn't stop crying, and I didn't know what I wanted. It's all too confusing in my head. '_Please, just let an alien come and fight me or something, or even attempt to erase me from existence,_' I thought. Maybe I wanted it to happen except that last part.

The wind blew over my cat ears, and it felt so soothing. I felt a hand on my head and then a voice.

"Mew Princess? What are you doing here?" it asked with concern.

I picked up my head to see that the person was Kisshu. I gave a look of confusion to him and saw that he wore the same expression.

"I didn't know where to go, I got so angry and I didn't want to be there," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was in my dimension world where I heard a voice calling out to me, and I thought that I recognized it. Then a portal opened and I went through it to find myself here," he explained.

"I think that was my fault. Sometimes my powers flow out of me without me realizing. But you do know I'm going to have to tell the others that I can get into your dimension world," I said.

"That's cool and I know. We just got to be careful now," he replied.

I smiled up at him. As least I wasn't fighting him. He petted my cat ears as I purred, followed by a coughing fit. After that I moaned in pain because of my sore throat. Kisshu made me sit up against the tree as he sat beside me.

"Wow, you're sick," he said.

All of a sudden we heard a cat meowing angrily. I looked ahead to see a grey cat with a green bandana. It kept hissing angrily. It lifted it paw to strike at Kisshu. I quickly got up and covered Kisshu with my body. I felt the cat's paw on my back but no claws. I fell forwards into Kisshu with my head resting on his shoulder near his neck.

"Wow Mew Princess. You're so hot!" Kisshu exclaimed.

"Kisshu now's not the time for a flirty comment," I sighed.

"I wasn't trying to flirt with you. I mean your body temperature is really hot," he said.

I looked over at the grey cat.

"Hey little grey cat. You can go now, before I use your little green bandana as a hankie," I said to it.

Wait…grey cat…green bandana.

"ALTO!" I exclaimed.

Alto sat down pawing his head.

"Well, looks like you know who I am. But I don't know who you are," he replied, in cat language.

"It's me! That African Golden Cat, from the town that I got lost in. and u saved me from some alley cats," I explained.

"No way, you're human!" he said.

I then explained to him how I change from human to cat and back. Of course I trust him, but it feels like I knew him from somewhere else. I sat there talking to them why I was upset.

"Well, it started when I meet these twins. Tomoko and Seth. Seth was a pretty rude guy until I cracked him and he's actually nice. But his sister on the other hand…let's just says that we both don't get along. When we're around the group, she's all innocent. And then when it's just us alone, she changes. She thinks I'm a threat of some sort, so she tries to make me look like the bad guy. And so I ran away because I fought 3 times and fainted twice," I explained. It felt good that it came out of my system.

"Well, try to stay out of her way then," Kisshu said.

"I try. I was sick the whole day and was in my room," I replied.

Alto was very quiet, like he was trying to figure something out.

"What's wrong Alto?" I asked.

"It's…It's nothing…" he said.

"Well, I got to go back now," I said struggling to get up. I used my Scepter to help me.

I looked over at Kisshu, who was just sitting there staring at me. I made an angry face at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You see me struggling and you can't help me?" I asked.

"I'm just afraid if I do, that you're going to blast me with your Scepter," he replied.

"If you don't help me, I WILL blast you with my Scepter," I said to him.

He got up and helped me stand up. I felt a little dizzy and I fell into him. He caught me and waited until I was steady. This never happened.

"Kisshu, can you take me home," I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"I got to get going to, but can I come with you," Alto asked.

"Sure you can," I said as I put away fro Scepter and Kisshu picked me up bridal style. "Just hop on."

Alto hoped on and Kisshu teleported to the walkway in front of the Café's hedges. Alto jumped off, ad ran off. Before he did he said thank you. Kisshu set me down on my feet and tried walking me into the Café but he was stopped, except me. He tried again, but went face first into an invisible wall. He held his nose, because he smashed it.

"Ow, by dose!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah, I kind of put up a force field to block out you aliens and chimera animals…" I explained to him.

"That's so I'll take her from here," came a voice, coming from the opposite side that Alto ran off in.

We turned to see Shirogane, panting.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know…running around looking for you! I figured since you were sick you couldn't have gotten far," he replied.

"Well, I did considering I made it to the park," I said.

Shirogane reached out to get me, but I hid behind Kisshu.

"What…?" Shirogane said confused.

"Just because I came back, doesn't mean I'm not angry with you," I answered. He sighed, and grabbed my hand and held it.

"I'm sorry Chrissy. I was blinded by the thing I loved, and forgot my promise to you," he said.

"And what was that promise?" I asked confused.

"To protect you," he said.

Tears started spilling from my eyes. I ran to him and he hugged me, I returned it. I started yelling at him, thought it was muffled through the hug.

"You dumb idiot! You know I could box you in the face so hard right now!" I yelled.

"I know, and I can't blame you if you do. I'm sorry Chrissy, I really am for not keeping that promise," he said as he rubbed my back to calm me down.

"Anyways, I'm out since I can't get in," Kisshu said disappearing.

"Bye, and thanks," I said to him as he left.

Shirogane walked me back into the Café where I deformed. He sat me down at a table and got me some soup. He then joined me at the table.

"So what was it really that you're always attacking Tomoko?" he asked.

"I don't really attack her. She just provokes me, just to make me look like the bad guy," I replied.

"By doing what?"

"Well, when she's around you she acts innocent. And when she gets me alone, she attacks me. What am I supposed to do? Just take it. Well if you know me well enough, you know that I'll do something about it," I explained.

"Do you know why she's doing this?" he asked.

"She feels that I'm a threat to her. Because she likes you, and clearly you like her, she thinks I'm getting in the way," I said.

"Why would you be a threat?" he asked again. Wow, I didn't know he'd finally ask me now about all of this.

"I don't know," I lied. I think I do know. It's because I like him, and Tomoko figured that much out already.

"Oh ok then. Finish your soup and we'll go up to bed ok?" he said.

"Ok" I replied.

We sat there for a little while longer waiting for me to be done. Then we headed up to bed.

* * *

_**~~The next day~~**_

I woke up feeling better! And sweaty? Oh it figures, because I'm wearing so many layers of clothes. I was getting ready to sit up, when I couldn't move at all. I tried again, pushing off of my bed. When I got lose, something rearranged itself on my bed. I looked beside me and saw that it was Shirogane. Wait…he stayed here the while night?

I got up from my bed, and headed to the washroom. I stripped off the layers of clothes I wore, and showered. I walked out in my uniform, and decided to walk up Shirogane. But let's try a little joke. I poked him with my pencil until he woke up.

"Huh?" he said being lost.

"Hello sir and welcome. May I take your order?" I said doing my best waitress voice.

"I'll have…Chrissy!" he said bolting up from my bed. I giggled.

"I'm sorry sir, we don't serve Chrissies here," I said.

He looked straight at me, and laughed a little holding his head. I finally left out all the laughter I tried holding in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked after he stopped laughing.

"I feel a whole lot better!" I said cheerfully.

"Good now you can work," he said.

I made a face at him, is that all he cares about. I pushed him back down on my bed and picked up my pillow. I started hitting him with is saying 'that's all you care about, just us girls working'. It was pretty fun. I left my room after cleaning it, and he followed me out going to his room. I walk downstairs to get breakfast ready. This is like my daily routine. Except something changed it…

When I got to the kitchen I saw that it was clean, but it smelled delicious. I walked out to the table and saw a table set, for 4 people. I looked behind me because I heard someone behind me. It was Shirogane and Akasaka-san wearing the same confused looks as I was. I turned again to face the tables.

"Good morning everyone!" Tomoko said jumping out of no where.

"How did you get in?" we all asked.

"It was unlocked…" she said. I highly doubt that.

"Oh yeah…I forgot to lock the doors, after I brought Chrissy inside last night," Shirogane said to himself.

We all sat around the table. I hesitated before sitting. But Shirogane pulled me down before anyone saw. We all ate, which was very awkward for me, but everyone else talked.

"And so, to make it up to Chrissy, for whatever I did to make her angry, I made this breakfast," Tomoko said. That was the only thing I picked up.

Shirogane elbowed me.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," I said not looking up from my plate.

I ate in more silence, feeling odd glances as I was. Everyone finished at the same time and Akasaka-san offered to take the dishes in. Shirogane then took Tomoko of to the side to talk to her. I went around fixing the tables and chairs. I had to go where they were and this is what I heard.

"Tomoko, I've seen what you've been doing to Chrissy. You need to stop. I know that you feel threatened, but she's not a threat at all," Shirogane said to her.

"But…" she said trying to find something to say.

"Chrissy is my friend and I don't want her to be hurt by that girl that I like, so please stop" he said.

"Oh ok," she said sadly.

"Now go tell her sorry," he told her.

By that time I was further away, but she came anyways.

"Chrissy, I'm sorry for everything," she said with an annoyed face.

"It's…its ok, I guess," I replied trying to get away. I went back to my job to see that Tomoko was sitting there all quiet. Also kept staring at me with this dirty look.

Did my situation get better or worse?


	22. Party Planning

Really I want to know. Did it get better or worse? By looking at Tomoko, it got worse. While I was setting up the Café, I made sure I avoided Tomoko. I even offered to do many jobs just to keep me busy. When it was opening time, I ran outside to the other sign and changed it to say 'Open'. While I was there it felt like all the tension was gone. When I walked back in…all that tension started building up again. I saw that Tomoko was no where in sight.

*SLAM*

The door slammed shut behind me. I jumped and turned to face whatever it was that caused that. Tomoko…

"I know you told Shirogane about what I did," she said angrily.

"Actually, I didn't tell him the actual things that happened. I only said the just of it," I replied.

"Whatever. It's only going to get worse," she said. I saw my first customers walking in.

"Whatever. I have to go, I've got customers," I said walking away.

After I served them, the girls came in and started to get to work. I looked at the calendar when I walked pasted it and froze. Halloween is in less than 2 weeks, and I didn't start the party plans. Throughout the whole day, I was serving customers at top speed. When I got my break, I ran up to my room, and started making a list of things. I made a list for decorations, a list for food, another list for music, and lastly, I made sure I made a list of what to include on the flyer. Then after I sat there drawing a sketch of the flyer, until my break was done. I'm so lucky that I was using a lead pencil, I made many mistakes until I erased what didn't need to be there, and I was DONE!

I walked about down, washing my hands before I resumed my job. I had a black smudge on my face that I didn't know about. So I'm doing my job as normal when I accidentally ran into Tomoko. Luckily I was holding nothing, and we had a clean fall. I ended up fall on my butt and she ended up falling on her knees. She got up first and stared down at me with a glare. Shirogane cam running out.

"What happened…" he started saying but was gone when he eyed the smudge on my face.

"Tomoko, what did you do?" he asked.

"I did nothing. I'm honest," she said.

Shirogane helped me up and inspected my cheek. I didn't know anything and pushed him a little.

"It's nothing, I kind of ran into her. That's all," I said.

"But then what's this?" he asked pointing at my face.

I took the silver platter away from Ichigo and used it as a mirror. I started laughing abd wiped away the smudge. The other two looked at me confused.

"See, I said Tomoko did nothing. And I didn't know that was on my face," I said.

"So how did it get there," he asked.

"I was making a flyer, and I didn't know that I got some of my on my cheek," I replied.

"A flyer for what?" Tomoko asked, obviously still angry that I almost got her into trouble.

"Well, I was thinking that Café Mew Mew should host a Halloween party," I answered.

Tomoko's face lit up. I knew she'd like it.

"No," Shirogane said coldly.

"Aww, come on. I'm the organizer, please let us have it. I'll be open for everyone," I said pouting.

"Aww, come on Shirogane. It'll be fun. Plus I was now thinking of taking someone special," Tomoko added in.

"Like who?" he asked.

"Like you, silly," they both blushed.

"I don't need to be here! Talk to me later!" I said covering my ears as I walked away. I didn't need to be there while they're flirting. And it hurts me too that I wasn't the one, but as long as he's happy, I'm happy too.

I went back to work. I hope Tomoko doesn't think that I was trying to get her into trouble. I'm not like that. When the day finally ended, I ran up to my room to get the flyer to show everyone, also bringing down the lists that I made. I showed them the flyer first. It was one of my best works! A Halloween themed flyer!

"Wow, that's just awesome!" Ichigo and Pudding exclaimed.

"I love the way you drew pictures as well as photo shopping some!" Lettuce said.

"I'll definitely go to a party like that! The Flyer says it all!" Mint said. It actually meant a lot coming from miss 'High Class'.

"So when can we get started?" Zakuro asked.

"Well, it's all up to that guy," I said pointing to Shirogane.

We all stared him down as he tried hiding from us.

"Well you know…if he doesn't give us an answer, I'll throw the party anyways…remember this kitty got claws," I said winking. All the Mews had the same wicked expression I had.

We looked over at Shirogane again. He seemed to be scared. Hmm…I wonder why?

"Ok fine! You can throw the party. Chrissy, you're such a Devil!" he said.

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

They all looked confused.

"I'm going to be a Devil! I CALLED DIBS ALREADY!" I yelled. It echoed.

They all laughed and started talking about what they were going to dress up as. But, that can wait for last.

"But before we plan what we're going to wear…we have to get all this sorted," I said showing them the 2 lists.

"But those lists are so big!" Tomoko exclaimed.

"I know, and we'll split it off," I replied.

"Ok let's start then," Akasaka-san said.

"We can't… we have to wait for S…Whoaa!" I said because I was lifted into the air, and spun around.

"I'm here!" Seth said putting me down.

"I was just about to say your name. What are you? Psychic?" I joked.

"Maybe…you never know," he said going along.

"Anyways, now that there's 10 of us and 2 lists, there'll be 5 people assigned to each list," I explained.

I laid the lists out so they could read it. Mint and Zakuro said they'll be part of the decoration list, because they're rich and they want to go all out. Shirogane and Akasaka-san joined them there, because it's their place after all and that meant Tomoko was joining as well. So that left Ichigo, Pudding, Lettuce, Seth, and I to do food. I had an extra list that I didn't show them because I wanted to be in charge of music. We were all excited and pumped.

"Tokyo…Ouch!" Shirogane started saying but I elbowed him hard, then I gave him a look. If he said 'Tokyo Mew Mews, our cover is blown right there because of Tomoko and Seth.

"Café Mew Mew! Let's do this!" he said correcting himself.

I began writing 10 different lists for each person, including me, of what their job was. I noticed that Tomoko was cooperating.

"Good night and see you tomorrow for more planning!" I called after all the Mews and the twins.


	23. Preparations

Now it's time fore the preparations! The music list was so easy! Partially, because I transformed into Mew Princess, and I got my Dj set over to this world. And then since I like tampering with my phone and iPod, I have any song in the world that I could ever want. Now it's on to food. It has to be delicious, something everyone knows, and looks like scary Halloween food. That shouldn't be too hard, since there's me, Lettuce, and also Pudding. Ichigo and Seth would be our assistants, since we don't know if they know how to be creative with cooking.

As I was starting to look up some recipes, my eyes wondered off the laptop and onto my flyer. I stared at it for a full 2 minutes before I started freaking out. I didn't make ant copies to tell people about the party! I ran downstairs all the way to the basement as top speed, running past Akasaka-san and Shirogane which made them fall. Wait! I needed to see them in the first place. I skidded to a stop and turned around to see them brushing themselves off.

"Sorry about that, but I needed to see you. It's about this," I said showing them the flyer.

"What about it? We said we liked it," Shirogane replied.

"Yeah, but there's a problem…there's only one," I said.

"Oh, I know what you mean. You need copies and need to get them out to people…that's a lot of work," Akasaka-san said catching my drift.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed. "Do you know any cheap photocopying shops?"

"Umm…you know you could just use our. We can replace the paper and ink at any time, and we're rich…" Shirogane said.

"Oh yeah…ok then that's where I'm going to be," I said walking to the lab.

"Wait! Don't go in there yet!" Shirogane said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because we were working on something, and you don't need to be zapped again. I'm not really sure if it'll zap you, but still," he explained.

"Then here, I'm leaving you in charge to make about 500 copies, not including the original. And then that makes, each of us handing out 50. Oh add an extra 50, so we can give it to our customers today. In total 550 copies, remember not including the original," I explained handing him the original.

"But…" he tried protesting.

"Well, you said I could get zapped, and I only just got used to being a Cat when I used to be a Hedgehog," I said.

"I would so turn you into a Cat if I didn't like Tomoko so much," he said. That actually hurt, but I showed no sign of it.

I walked away pretending that I was thinking, as I walked back up to my room. I sat down at my desk and began looking for recipes again. I found a bunch of desserts that looked really good. I called Lettuce and told her to look around for main course, and I also called Ichigo and told her to look for finger foods. I called Seth and Pudding to keep them updated with all of us. It actually took me around an hour to do all that searching.

I decided to go back down to see what Shirogane was doing. I knocked on the lab's door, and waited for a reply. There was none. I tried opening the door, and it wouldn't budge.

"Shirogane! Open up!" I said hoping to be heard through the door. A few seconds later the door opened.

"Here, the flyers are done. I sorted them out, and made piled for everyone. And here's your pile, the Café's pile and the original," he said handing me the papers.

"Thanks," I said happily.

I took the paper up to the Café and left one pile on a table, and went back to my room. Since I have to be in and around the city, it'll be good to take a jog. I changed into my jogging shorts and tank top and grabbing my iPod and securing it in the band the goes on my arm. I went back down to grab my pile and headed out the door. I went around places close to the Café, taping some of the flyers and handing it out to people as I passed them. I noticed that everyone was excited, and really wanted to come. It was going to be great!

When my papers ran out, I went to the park to jog around there. This was great. I was getting exercise, blasting music, and with a clear mind from all of my troubles. I was a pair of siblings playing with their puppy. I smiled and looked at them as I passed them to go to my tree. When I turned to face the direction to see where I was going, something covered up my face. I stopped jogging and took whatever it was off of my face. In my hands was one of my flyers. Huh? There wasn't really any wind today. How did this happen? A moment too soon I got my answer.

"So that means I can come, along with the other two," said a knowing voice.

"No it doesn't mean that," I replied as Kisshu came out from his spot.

"But read what it says. 'Any creature is allowed to come and join the party', and I am a creature last time I checked," he explained.

"Yeah but read the fine print, that I so smartly hidden," I said showing it to him.

"It says 'Only Humans', so ha! You're a Mew," he said thinking he was victorious.

"Read again," I prompted.

"And Mews…" he said trailing off. "That's so not fair!"

"Either way, if you want to come or crash it, you won't be able to. I protected the place. You can come in from any direction and you can't teleport in," I explained.

"You're mean!" he said pinning me to a tree.

"Kisshu let go!" I said. A part of the tree was digging into my back.

"Nope, until you say I can come," he replied. "And swear it"

"Ok, you can come. I swear," I said smiling. He let go and a walked a little away.

"Oh don't forget to take down the barrier," he said.

"You never said that to begin with, so I can't swear to that," I said smartly. See I did have a plan after all.

He started cursing to himself how stupid he was. Then I heard how he said that I'm too smart. Whatever, I would've still done it anyways. After his moment, he tackled me to a tree again. At least this one was more comfortable. I tried fighting to make him let go of me. He had me in a strong hold and then he kissed me. I prayed so hard in my head not to change. But it didn't work, I changed. He let go laughing.

"Look whose mean now!" I yelled running away with my iPod in my mouth.

I heard him say "That's because I can't come." I'd never let him come. When I entered the Café, I saw Tomoko and Seth there already, with Shirogane explaining to them about the flyer job. He stopped me and sighed. I hid my iPod somewhere, and stared at him. Too bad for being a cat, I flicked my tail and you could hear my bell.

"Aww! That kitten is so cute, but kind of big. But still cute!" Tomoko exclaimed picking me up for a huge bear hug.

I meowed and squirmed on her arms, trying to get loose. I saw Seth, trying to calm Tomoko down, and Shirogane was just laughing. What was he laughing at? Me! I managed to get loose and jumped out of her grasp. I went over to Shirogane and muzzled his leg like a cat would and forced myself to purr.

"Hey Shirogane, it looks like she likes you," Seth pointed out.

"Aww…but that kitty should know that you're mine," Tomoko added.

"Well, once in a while, this kitten would visit us, and so we take care of it whenever it comes. It apparently likes the Café," Shirogane lied. He picked me up after and started playing with me ears. It felt really good, I started purring for real.

"Wow, she must really like what you're doing, we can hear her over here," Seth said. Was I really that loud?

"Well I'm going to take her upstairs to Chrissy. Their best friends," Shirogane said walking away.

He went all the way up to my room, and dropped me on my bed. So much for purring loudly for him.

"Ok so how did this happen? And who saw?" he said firing at me.

"Kisshu did it because he's not allowed to come to the party. And no one saw it," I replied.

"I should just leave you as a cat," he said.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because these are for Tomoko," he said pointing at his lips. I made an "Are you kidding me" face.

"Fine then, you're going to be short a worker today, unless you fill in for me," I said to him curling up on my bed to nap.

"You're difficult, you know that," he said sighing angrily. He picked me up.

"But I don't need to be human right now," I said tying to prove something.

"Ok then. I guess you can't do your preparations for your party," he said.

"You know you're difficult as well," I said sighing.

He kissed me and I changed. As soon as I was done, he left.

"Oh yeah, stay up here for a while, and then come down saying you let the kitten leave through the back door," he said just before he left.

I didn't want to go back down, only when it's my shift. Which came pretty fast because I was going out tonight to but ingredients, and the decorators are bringing all their stuff. When I changed into my uniform, my zipper got stuck. This never happened before! It got stuck at a pretty low spot, but went up enough to cover my panties. Omg…I can't do this! I need help but from no one here at the moment. I quickly called Ichigo, but then remembered she's always late. Then I called Lettuce and asked her to come and help, and I explained the situation. She came a couple minutes later and helped me. When we went back down no one was in the Café. I noticed two stacks of the flyers were gone, which means Seth and Tomoko went out handing out the flyers. Lettuce asked about them and I explained it to her.

Everyone came, and we opened the Café as soon as we could. We were all working at our top limits, trying to get an empty Café quickly to close, and go do all our shopping. The Food List group went to the grocery store, and the Decoration List group gathered what they already bought, and went shopping for more. When both groups arrived back, we had some much stuff we had to store it in the extra room in the basement. This is nice. Only a few more days left until Halloween.

To have a little celebration, we dressed up a little and went to the pier. It was a beautiful night, but a little chilly. We saw boats and planes, and we entertained ourselves.

I heard an awkward sound. I wasn't sure if I was hearing things so I asked Mint and Zakuro if they heard it too. They said no. Weird… The sound began to get more clear, and closer, but yet no one heard but me.

I looked to where it was coming from and saw a huge shadow…


	24. Distractions

I guess the shadow sensed that I was looking at it, so it stopped moving. It was so oddly shaped. I looked away but keeping it in the corner of my eye. It started moving again, so I looked in the directed and it stopped. I walked backwards to Shirogane so I could tell him. I made sure there was no one behind me, but yet when it was clear I still hit someone, Tomoko. I don't even know how she got there. Anyways, I quickly made my way over to his other side still looking at the figure.

"Pssst! Shirogane!" I whispered.

"What?" he whispered back. "And why are we whispering?"

"Because, I see something suspicious. I don't know for sure what it is, but I'm going to investigate," I said.

"But you can't, Tomoko and Seth are here," he said quickly.

"I got that planned out. I'll leave, and you tell the girls. I'll transform and come back here quickly. Then you and Akasaka-san run with Tomoko and Seth, and the girls will pretend to panic and they fight with me," I explained.

"Ok, then go," he said going along with the plan.

"Guys I'll be back, I got some extra flyers to hand out," I lied walking away.

I walked towards where I saw the shadow. It stayed still the whole time. I walked passed it, far enough to be hidden from everyone. When I walked passed it, I saw huge feathers, and they looked sharp. Definitely a chimera animal. I went behind a building and transformed. I walked out and saw the figure trying to sneak over to the other. I ran and stopped it from moving. It was kind of too dark to tell what it was. But I did know that it was trying to intimidate me. I had to complete my part of the plan, so I kept backing up until I was close to the group.

The chimera lunged forward to me, and I jumped out of the way. I here a snapping sound, and a hallow sound. What was this thing? I lunged at me again and I heard the same sound. This is serious. I jumped to the group.

"Hurry! Everyone clear!" I yelled. Everything went accordingly to plan. The Mews ran everywhere, going to transform. And the normal people escaped. The girls came back in their Mew forms.

The chimera animal can into the light. It was a mutated pelican. To lunged for us. It opened its mouth, and then it closed with a snap, and then hallow noises coming for the inside. Wow I guess I found my answer. It tried again to snap us up into its mouth, be we moved again. It got frustrated and opened its wings, which sent out sharp feathers and the direction of us. We had to act fast.

"Princess Scepter!"

"Strawberry Bell!"

Ichigo made a barrier with her Strawberry Bell around her, Pudding, and Lettuce. I made a barrier around me, Mint, and Zakuro with my Scepter. The creature attacked again with its sharp feathers. This thing needs to freeze. That's it!

I took down my barrier and told Mint and Zakuro to run over to Ichigo, to be protected. They left and I attacked.

"Ribbon, Princess, Icy Blizzard!" I said Holding up my Scepter high, as a blizzard came out of it, freezing the chimera animal.

The rest attacked it.

"Ribbon, Zakuro Spear!"

"Ribbon, Mint Arrow!"

"Ribbon, Pudding Ring!"

"Ribbon, Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon, Strawberry Surprise!"

The chimera animals was still there and frozen. Come on it could've died! The ice isn't that thick. I guess I should end it.

"Ribbon, Princess, Electric Pulse!" I said using an attack that I accidentally used on a tree. The Electric Pulse, shocked the chimera animal and also made the entire thing explode.

"Aww that wasn't very nice!" Taruto said coming out of hiding.

"Well it attacked us, so we counter attacked it back," Mint said.

"Well, that was because you won't let us come to the party!" he said disappearing.

We deformed and ran towards the others, who were already at our transportation waiting for us.

"Girls! You're back!" Akasaka-san yelled, pretending to be concerned.

"Yeah, we sort of found each other, and came here," Ichigo replied.

We went back to the Café, to chill, and then it was bed time…

_**The Next Day…**_

I woke up, stretched and got off of my bed. I was half awake and made my way to the washroom. I wanted to look in the mirror, but I couldn't. Why? Because it was fogged up. And why? I don't even know. Well I got ready to go downstairs, only to find my answer.

"Good Morning Chrissy! Tomoko came early and got messy, so she used your bathroom," Shirogane said. Yeah, I wasn't having a good morning already.

I sat down at a table, after getting my break fast, and Shirogane joined my table.

"Hey Chrissy, I've been thinking about something…" he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, its about Tomoko…" he said in an unsure voice.

"Just say it already, or I'll throw my scrambled eggs at you," I replied.

"Well, I was thinking about making an official relationship with her," he said looking away from me.

"I think you should do it if you really feel that way," I told him.

"That's all?" he asked with disbelief.

"Well what else am I supposed to say? All I can do is be happy for you and support you," I replied.

"It's something I've never done before," he said.

"It's easy. It's like riding a bike," I said.

"You don't get it do you?" he said angrily.

I saw him walk over to Tomoko, and took her aside. I saw him talking to her, and she brought her hands to her face. She shook her head, and walked away to the washroom. Shirogane came back to me.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Well…I told her I didn't feel the same way about her," he replied.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Shh…Yeah, I didn't really like Tomoko in that way, ever," he said.

"Again What?" I said confused.

"Yeah, I don't feel the same way about her, like how I feel about this other girl," he said smiling at me. At this point I was drinking my juice and trying to figure out why he was smiling at me. When I got it, I made sure I swallowed my jucie. He got up walking away.

"Do I know who she is?" I called after him.

"Yeah you do," he replied and he was gone.

Yeah I think I do know her. I know her very well and now that will be on my mind for a long while…


	25. Confessions

I sat there, with more juice, and reading a book. What else am I supposed to do on a free day? But why does it feel like I'm missing something? I thought Shirogane liked Tomoko, he even told me himself. But then there's this other girl he's been going for the whole time? How could she not have known? I swear he threw her off so hard, that's why she didn't know. I guess, she knows now…

Tomoko come out of the washroom, and over to me. Boy did she look bad. And I didn't mean to be rude. She was staring at me angrily the whole time. I closed my book, and moved my juice. I had no idea what she was planning. She cam and sat, putting her head down, secretly I flinched.

"You win…" she said quietly.

"I…uh…" I couldn't find any words.

"You can have him. I didn't know he liked you so much. He tried making you jealous and I believed everything he did," she said.

"But if you really think about it, he only chills with you and talks with you. He never did anything really," I explained. "I was just to dumb enough to see that."

"This makes us enemies, but secretly from everyone else," she said.

"But, I nev-…"

"And please don't lead my brother on. I think he does like you," she said leaving.

What am I supposed to do now? Seth likes me, and so does Shirogane. And both ways Tomoko is the enemy. My life sucks, bug time. I got my book and juice again only to notice my book wasn't there. I look to see Shirogane there. Wait…when did he get there? I tried grabbing my book back, but each time, he'd bring it closer to him, making me follow.

"See, we're back to where we started," he said in a flirty tone.

I gave up and walked away. I was still in my PJ's and didn't care. I need a break. I began to walk out of the Café, when I was stopped.

"You're still in your PJ's," Shirogane said.

"I know, I'm only stepping outside," I replied closing the door behind me. I sat down on the doorstep and started thinking. Tomoko will and always will be the enemy, so I don't need to think about her. There's Seth, who's pretty sweet, and nice, a changed person, and he has an adorable smile. And then there's Shirogane, who's nice when he wants to be, kind of difficult, know EVERYTHING about me, and pretty hot. What am I supposed to do? And don't say 'Listen to your heart', I need something practical. I got it! Whoever is the first one to ask me to the dance, then I'll know. Even if it's the wrong guy, I can still find out.

I went back inside, and up to my room to sleep. I love this, 2 more days, until my party, and I already got my costume and everything. We closed the Café for the days we'll use to decorate and prepare for the party. I got only one more, free day until a day of work.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, that was a loud crash. I ran back down, to see that a chair had fallen. And Shirogane was on it. I went over to him to see if he was ok.

"Shirogane, what happened?" I asked quickly.

"I was leaning back on the chair, and failed to keep myself from falling," he replied.

"So I ran down here for nothing? And I was going to sleep!" I yelled.

"Well, you did come for something useful though," he said sitting up. I was already sitting crossed legged.

He pushed the chair up and sat there staring at me. I was about to say something, when he pulled me into him. He now had my back against him and my head leaning on him, and he held me there.

"How well do you know this girl that I like?" he asked quietly.

"Well enough," I replied in the same voice level.

"Did you know that she's very cute?" he asked tracing a finger along my neck, which tickled a lot so I jumped away.

"Maybe, but she has to go now. Sleeping time," I said getting up.

He got up to about to reach out for me when the door opened.

"Hey Chrissy!" Seth said coming from the door. Shirogane retracted his arm.

"What's up Seth?" I asked.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about someone, is she here today?" he asked. Does he mean me?

"Umm…yeah," I said unsure.

"Really? Lettuce is here?" he asked excited.

"Oh, my bad. Sorry she isn't here," I replied.

"Ok, can you tell her that I stopped by," he said.

"Sure."

"Oh and keep this a secret. I kind of like her a lot so I was going to ask her to the dance," he said blushing hard.

Ok now I know he's not lying. And I've seen lately when we practiced the recipes, how they'd act around each other. It's cute. Well at least he's the least of my worries. Now there's only Shirogane and Tomoko. Seth left with smile and wave. Shirogane let out a breath that I didn't know he was holing.

"Wow, I thought Seth liked you and not Lettuce," he said.

"Well lately I've seen the way they act around each other when we practiced the foods," I replied.

"I was about to go and tell him off, if he tried anything with you," Shirogane said angrily. "I always thought that he was a threat for me, that's why I tried occupying him with his sister, but it didn't work," he explained.

"You're evil, and I'm the Devil!" I said laughing.

"Well all's fair in love and war," he said.

"Oh shush. I'm going back to bed," I said walking away.

"Please don't go. I'm all lonely here," he said sadly.

"Fine," I replied.

"Ok, will you go to the Halloween Jam with me?" he asked.

"That's all you wanted to ask?" I asked.

"Answer me," he said.

"Wait for the answer, I will go sleep," I said walking away again.

I heard him following me. I sped up a little, and heard he did the same. Before I knew it, I was sprinting to my room. I dropped on my bed and covered up to sleep. He came in and closed the door. He then sat on my bed, putting his fingers through my hair. I sat feeling bad, he was being so sweet.

"Chrissy, I don't know how, but I fell in love with you," he said.

"Shirogane…I…I don't know what to say," I replied.

"Then just say 'yes' to be my date for the Jam,' he said with such an adorable expression.

"Ok, I will go with you," I said to him.

He was happy, but also had a pleading look in his eyes. He cupped my face and used his thumb to play with my lips. Somehow I started biting my lips, and we proceeded to kiss. It was very soft and gentle. I allowed him to pull my body closer to his as I found my arms a way around his neck. I was happy as well, because I wasn't a cat. I felt him tongue rubbing my lips, asking for entrance. Apparently I did allow him for a short while, and I pulled away from the kiss. I got up from my bed and kept him sitting. I sat on his lap with my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist.

"I think this could work," I said.

"What can?" he said kissing my neck.

"That tickles. And us dating," u replied.

"Well, it all really depends on you. You already know how I feel," he said looking up at me.

"Well, we'll see," I said winking.

I pecked his lips quickly and got off of him to go change my PJ'S into something cooler.

"Wait, you still didn't say anything," he said.

"I think that peck said all I needed to say," I said in a seductive voice. I didn't even know I could do that.

I cam back out wearing short shorts, and a tank top. I went back to my bed and asked Shirogane to join me. He did and as soon as we were comfortable, I went into my Dreamland.


	26. Author Note 2

Hey Readers!

Sorry no updates tonight! At a family Birthday party! It's huge. And I'm doing this from my cousin's computer, so tomorrow I'll try and do a big chapter to make up for missing tonight.


	27. Troubles of a Green Gem

**Author Note:**

**Sorry about that guys. I didn't even know about that party until I was told "Get ready, we're going to your cousin's party." I'm always the last one to find out about things. So I didn't get to write a chapter, but I'm home now and will write a big chapter for missing last night's post =).**

**

* * *

**

"Chrissy…get your phone," Shirogane said half asleep.

"Ok, I can't believe I left it on the desk," I groaned getting off of the bed.

I walked to the desk and got my phone. It was vibrating really hard, and that's when I fully woke up all the way. What could my friends be transporting now? I hit the answer button, and a huge vortex, bigger than usual one, formed. I had to put my hand over my face because this one was strong. I heard a loud thump, and then the vortex closed. I removed my hand to see a figure, that I knew too well.

"It's good to see you again Chrissy," came a deep voice.

"Chrissy, who is that?" I heard Shirogane asked.

The room cleared up and there stood a black hedgehog with red streaks, and white fuzz on his chest standing in front of me. He wore his usual rocket shoes and his rings around his wrists. He looked at me with his ruby red eyes, which seemed to examine me.

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" I asked extremely confused.

"Well, when we were battling Eggman, a portal opened, and my Chaos Emerald flew out of my hand and into it. We remember how you spilt off a little of your powers into each emerald so we could trace it. And it got into this world where you're in," he explained.

"Really Shadow? You let it fly out of your hand?" I said sarcastically but yet angry at the same time.

"It was not my fault. That blue faker was thrown into me," he said angrily.

"Ok then, here use one of mine, until we find yours," I said handing him the Purple Chaos Emerald.

"But I can go back right? You'll find it," he said.

"You can't go back now, we'll have to wait. Transporting you killed my phone's transporter and now it has to recharge, which will take several weeks," I explained.

"So I have to stay here…with you?" he asked.

"Exactly," I stated.

Shadow crossed his arms, and shut his eyes. I knew he was doing some critical thinking. I stood there waiting, but then I noticed Shirogane still sitting on my bed. I looked back at Shadow who had just opened his eyes.

"Who's this guy?" he said referring to Shirogane.

"This is Ryou Shirogane. The brains behind the Mew Project," I said to him.

"And also Chrissy's boyfriend now," Shirogane added.

"I see," Shadow said coldly. "And what is this Mew Project?"

Shirogane explained to him what is was and everything else all the way down to the enemy and what we're currently doing.

"But then when I got here, I was zapped with the red beam, and now I'm a Mew too. I have the DNA of the African Golden Cat. And I can't use my Adametriss powers, it only channels through my Mew transformation," I added.

"Do you know what you guys did to the Princess?" Shadow asked angrily.

"Yes, and we're sorry. We told her to come back down in a little while, but we lost track of time," Shirogane defended himself.

"Great. Anyways, I would like to see this Mew form. Chrissy would you like to show me?" Shadow asked.

"Sure. Mew Mew Princess! Metamorphous!" is said.

I transformed into Mew Princess, and I struck a little pose. One of my hand was at the back of my head pushing up my hair a little, while the other was formed like a gun. I was leaning on one side of my leg and made a face like this ;P. I'm so random.

"Still makes me wonder why it didn't keep your hedgehog form. And why Mew Princess instead of Mew Chrissy?" Shadow asked.

"Well I don't know, but I'm still the same Hedgehog! And somehow I said Princess instead of Chrissy," I explained.

Shadow, walked around me examining this form.

"So how would you attack?" he asked.

"Well I use my own strength, plus my Scepter," I replied.

I summoned it and jumped out the window. I cat relaxes kicked in and I landed perfectly on my feet. Shadow joined me by jumping out as well. Shirogane stayed inside and watched. I think I should choose an attack that Shadow knows that I use a lot. My Chaos Abilities.

"Ribbon, Princess, Chaos Lion!" yellow Energy formed at my Scepters top, and shot out forming a huge Lion. Bigger than usual ones. It roared then walked over to me. Shadow joined me as well.

"It seems like your Chaos Lion is strong as it usually would be. And I guess you can be like this until your mission is complete," Shadow said to me.

"Yeah but if you have to stay here, you can't be a Hedgehog. You'll have to be human. Let me make something…" I said.

I stood there moving my hands around. My eyes went completely light blue because of my telekinetic powers. Little objects come from everyone, only the ones that I needed. I began creating some little, like a ring that goes on your finger. Except this ring is high tech, way more than what a normal person would understand. By the time it was done, it looked like a silver ring with the name 'Shadow' engraved on it. I handed it to Shadow. I saw him hesitate before taking it and placing it on his finger. I held his hand out, as I waved my other hand over the ring. A holographic screen appeared. I used both hands to enter the information required, and finial I hit the button which forms a holographic human body for Shadow. Since I can't change his physical appearance, at least I could cover it up at all times. Right now I had him wearing dark blue jeans, a green shirt, and some black kicks. I made sure that he had tanned brown skin like me so I could say he was my cousin. His hair was black, short, and still had the red streaks. But it was spiked up to match his face. His eyes stayed the same.

"Shadow this is your holo-ring. It's resistant to everything. If you want to change your appearance, like clothes and hair style, just wave your hand over it and it will scan your eye as the password. After the holographic screen will appear and you can choose whatever you want. It also links to your mind so you can imagine what you want to look like," I explained. "Oh and your role is that you're my cousin."

"I see, and I will have to stay here?" he asked pointing to the Café.

"Yup, just like me," I replied.

I jumped back up to my window. Shadow followed, but then he fell. I laughed because Shadow never lets little things like that happen to him. He stood up and brushed himself off. I saw a shadowy figure running away from where he fell.

"Hey Shadow, looks like someone missed you a lot," I said referring to where the figure went. Shadow walked over and caught whatever jumped at him.

"Oh it was Umbreon who tripped me," he said as Umbreon nuzzled him.

He put Umbreon down and Umbreon disappeared. We then looked over at Shirogane, who then sighed.

"First there was a room for Chrissy, then another for her Pokémon. I guess now you can use a room as well," Shirogane sighed even more.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Shadow said. "But I'm afraid we have to go find that emerald before someone else finds it."

I closed my eyes and tried to zero in on the Emeralds in this dimension. I found that ones I have, so I blocked them out for now. I search around everywhere, and I did find. But in a place I'd never thought it could be.

"Guys I found it, but with bad news…" I said sadly.

* * *

"Please remind me again why all these girls are coming with us?" Shadow asked.

"Because we're Mews, and we know the enemy more than you do," I said once again.

After I found where the Emerald was, I called all the Mews to help. I explained to them about Shadow and the ring I created. At this point Shadow had taken off the ring and put it somewhere safe. We were speeding down this area which is the weakest point for a portal. More like Shadow was using his natural ability and I was running alongside of him while my telekinetic powers were around the girls so they could keep up with us.

"Chrissy! This is so fast!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yeah, think about what's going to happen to my hair!" Mint added.

"Whatever. Shadow turn right!" I said.

We ended up at the perfect area to get through a portal. I let the girls down, and they tried to regain their balance. I gave them some time before I tried creating a portal.

"Alright Shadow, you have to give me the purple emerald now," I instructed.

He pulled it out and handed it to me as I took out the red one.

"Princess Scepter!" I said summoning my Scepter.

I waved it in the air, and the emeralds copied what I did. Each time the emeralds and the Scepter went around, their glow started to get brighter. I kept doing this until their shine was unbearable to look at.

"I, the Adametriss Princess, is calling forth the portal which will lets us enter into the dimension of the enemy, for which we will retrieve the missing emerald," I announced. I have to do that all the time, and I don't get why I can't stop saying that. I pointed the Scepter to the designated area and a white light shot out of it, followed by a red, and purple beams coming from the Chaos Emeralds. They met up at the center and a huge portal formed. I grabbed the Emeralds quickly.

"Everyone in! I don't know how long it'll stay open!" I yelled running to the portal. My put my hands on either side and tried stretching it to stay open. I made sure everyone got in before me. After Shadow got in, I jumped in and the portal closed.

We were in the stream of white, red, and purple until we reached a green dimension. That was some kind of weird ancient structure that we landed on. Since we're infused with animals and one of us is an animal, we heard voices coming from a pit. We quietly made our way over, staying hidden.

"So what do you think it is?" Taruto asked.

"Well it looks like a worthless gem if you ask me," Kisshu stated.

I heard Shadow growl. He was getting ready to stand up but I stopped him. Chaos Emeralds are not worthless gems.

"Idiot, I can sense some sort of power coming from it. It could be the Mew Aqua," Pai said.

"Really? Let's extract it!" Taruto exclaimed.

Pai placed it on some kind of machine and his machine's arms came closer to it. It hit a part of the emerald and the emerald blew it off with its energy.

"Wow, it's powerful alright!" Pai yelled.

"Let's try breaking it!" Kisshu yelled after bringing out his weapons.

It hurt to watch, I saw him coming closer and closer, until I couldn't take it. A Chaos Emerald shouldn't be taking that sort of treatment. I lost it, which made us lose our element of surprise. I jumped out screaming no, and tackled Kisshu to the ground.

"What! Chrissy?" Kisshu yelled sitting up with me on top of him.

"Don't touch that jewel!" I yelled, lunging for it. But to my disadvantage of sitting on Kisshu, he grabbed my leg and I landed on my face.

"Dow by vace!" I said against the ground.

"Sorry Chrissy, for hurting your pretty little face," Kisshu said picking me up.

"Just how did you get here?" Pai asked getting out his fan.

"Because I can!" I yelled from Kisshu's death hug. "Kisshu let go of me!"

"But how? Aren't you just a normal Mew?" Taruto asked bringing out his string that had a ball at the each end of it.

"Yes, and I have my ways!" I yelled, actually getting out of Kisshu's hold. I ran over to the Emerald and snatch it. "You're safe now," I said to it as it lit up at my presence.

"So this gem did have some kind of power! See how it lit of to Chrissy!" Pai said.

"Chimera Animal go!" Taruto yelled, as a blob came out of no where.

The blob formed a sword and came at me as a dodge it. I fell on the ground below where everyone was. Shadow jumped down in front of me.

"Chaos Spear!" he yelled attacking the creature. I tossed him the green emerald and he caught it.

"What is that, a new generation of Mew?" Pai asked.

"There's no time for this, girls get down here!" Shadow instructed. They jumped down, and I stood up.

"Ready?" I asked Shadow. He nooded. We formed a lin holding hands, with me and Shadow at the end. I used my telekinetic powers again to hold both of my emeralds.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow and I said on unison. We teleported out of there before the blob came back for us. We appeared at the same are we came it. We decided to run back to the Café, before the aliens figured out anything else.

Once we got back to the Café, surprisingly Tomoko and Seth were there. We backed out, while Akasaka-san gave us a signal from my window, telling us to come in through there. Once we were all in, we deformed, and Shadow put on the holo-ring. We went downstairs to see the twins.

"And as I said earlier, Chrissy is now my girlfriend," Shirogane said opening his arms for me. I gladly returned the hug.

"And who's this?" Tomoko said referring to Shadow.

"This is my cousin Shadow," I replied.

"What kid of name is Shadow?" Seth asked.

"The kind of name you get when you lose everything. But luckily my family took him in and he's changed. But he prefers Shadow," I lied.

"Oh ok. Hi I'm Seth, and this is my twin sister Tomoko," Seth said holding a hand. Shadow looked at him disapprovingly not taking the hand.

"I'm sorry, he's still closed up. If you know what I mean," I tried covering up for Shadow's rudeness. Well that's just Shadow.

We talked for a little while longer, until I stated out the game plan for tomorrow.

"Ok everyone. We have to go sleep now because tomorrow is the big dat. Getting ready for the Halloween party!" I said.

"Wait…let me guess this was all Chrissy's idea, right?" Shadow asked. everyone nodded in agreement.

I even showed them a layout of what it should look like, and everything. I did a lot of explanations. Everything will go according to plan.

"Good night everyone," I called out after they left. "And now we all head up to our own beds."

Shadow quietly went to his room. For all I know he won't be sleeping. After all he is the Ultimate Life Form. I went to my room and Shirogane followed.

"My Princess acts just like a real Princess. Handing out orders and everything," Shirogane joked.

"Well, of you can't handle it, I suggest you stop now," I replied going along.

"Good night Chrissy," he said kissing me and left.

Tomorrow is Operation Party Setter!


	28. Operation Party Setter

Operation Party Setter is a GO!

I went around waking everyone up, I got two pillows in my face and a nice little "Can I please sleep some more?" Sorry buddies, but not on my watch. I went back to the first room, Shirogane's. I picked up the pillow he threw at me, and began hitting him with it.

"Shirogane get up or else," I threatened.

"Or else what?" he asked tempting me.

"Or else I won't talk to you for the entire day," I finished.

"Oh no I wouldn't want that to happen," he said sarcastically going back to sleep.

"Ok have it your way," I said walking out.

"No wait! I lied!" he said as he rushed over to me. "Never do that again. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't hear your voice anymore."

"Ok, well get ready and downstairs. I'm getting everyone else," I said leaving.

I made it over to Shadow's room. He also threw a pillow at me, and he doesn't sleep. He only sleeps 1 hour every 2 days, and apparently that's enough for him. I entered his room and he was sitting there meditating for god knows what. I took the pillow and threw it. It hit him square in the face.

"Chrissy…" he said.

"Get downstairs before I burn your tail," I threatened.

"But you need that pendant thing to transform right? So you don't have it on you," he said.

"That's true, but I'm smarter than you think. Look I put it on my necklace," I replied showing him. He got scared and ran downstairs.

Last one left is Akasaka-san. He politely asked me to leave him alone. Little did he know, I was going to come back. When I got to his room, the door opened and he walked out.

"But how…?" I asked confused.

"I was going to sneak around to see where you were and I heard you threatening Shadow, so I decided to get down too before you get to me," he explained.

"But you do know I won't do that to you. Probably something that won't harm you physically," I replied.

We walked down together, and saw some of our stuff were already upstairs. Shadow and Shirogane were bringing it all up. Akasaka-san and I helped after we ate our breakfast. By the time the girls arrived, we had just finished taking a break from getting the items. We decided to split off into group according to what lists we wanted to be in. Shadow decided he'd help with decorating because he could do most of the things I wanted the place to look like. Plus this is an advantage before Seth and Tomoko arrived. I headed to the kitchen to work on the desserts with Ichigo while Lettuce and Pudding worked on the other meals. We worked for about an hour and then the twins arrived.

"Hey Chrissy, can you come out here?" I head Zakuro calling me.

I told Ichigo what to do before I left. I walked out to the Café and saw very scary decorations. It was so awesome. And thanks to Shadow being here, even the places towards the ceiling had cobwebs and everything. It looked like a very scary haunted house. But it wasn't done yet.

"Whoa…you guys did look at my layout!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah we know, but it's not done yet…" Akasaka-san added.

I headed back to the kitchen with Seth following me. I assigned him to help Lettuce and Pudding, because they would have a lot of hard working cooking all of that. We cooked for another 2 hours before we were all called out to the Café.

We walked out and it was very dark. We walked out to a lit clearing, just looking at what hard work everyone did. I heard Ichigo scream, then Pudding, Lettuce, and Seth yelled. I felt some breathing on my neck and I yelled, not screamed, yelled, and I smacked whatever it was.

"OUCH!" the person yelled.

The lights came on and I saw that I smacked Shadow. MY bad… When the lights came on, my face lit up. This is exactly what I wanted to happen!

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS DID VERY GOOD!" I yelled.

"Well, since it was your idea, we had to work hard. Plus this could be a break for us all," Shirogane said.

"Ok we got to go back. We're almost done in the kitchen. AND no one is allowed to eat anything or else I'll have your head. You are only allowed to eat it at the party tomorrow!" I threatened them all to let my rule pass. Those who know what I could do will never give it a second thought.

We went back and finished up our work in the kitchen. We packed away the food in a safe place, and we cleaned up the kitchen. We headed out to the Café to chill and marvel at the decorating. I hiope the food we made was as good. We started discussing what we were dressing up as.

But we'll keep that a secret!

* * *

**Author note:**

**Sorry guys it was kind of short. I had lost of homework and tried squeezing one in tonight. Tomorrow will be better. I promise!**


	29. Halloween Party: Part 1

Today's the Day! Time to party! I can't wait for this afternoon at 4:00. That's when it officially starts. I woke up bright and early, to set up my DJ Booth, with my equipment, extra speakers, and the music of course! I made sure that I was extra quiet in doing so. I don't think anyone would want me to wake them up again. I was so pumped, I didn't realized I was singing upstairs when I was getting my phone and iPod.

"We're gonna party like, like it's the end of the world! We're gonna party like, like it's 2012! Cause you know that it doesn't matter, as long as we got each other. Turn it up! Turn it up! Mash it up! Cause it's the end of the world!" I sang pretty loudly.

"Hey! Don't say it's the end of the world. Ever," came a voice at my door. I turned around.

"Oh hi Shirogane. Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"Maybe. But still. Never say it's the end of the world. That means I can't see you anymore," he said hugging me.

"Relax Shirogane. It's just a song. That's all," I said petting his head with my free hand. The other was holding my phone and iPod. I waited for him to let go, but he didn't.

"Why aren't you hugging back? I barely got to have any time with you yesterday," he said.

"Oh, sorry. I was still preparing the DJ Booth. But I guess I could get distracted for a while," I replied.

I returned his hug, with a very tight one. I looked over his shoulder and saw Shadow walking past. I guess he heard my singing too. We moved out the hug, but still holding each other. Shirogane took one hand and moved my bangs out of my face, smiling as he did. I kind of decided to take the lead, so I brought my face closer to his. He caught on and joined in as well. When we kissed, I began getting smaller. I stopped, when he was holding me up.

"Man…and I hoped that I wouldn't transform," I said sadly.

"Yeah, bat we can change that, you know," he said before kissing me again.

This time after I transformed, the kiss lasted longer. I pulled away first.

"Good morning" I said softly to him.

"Good morning it is," he replied.

We laughed before heading downstairs. He went to the kitchen and I went to the DJ Booth to set up my music. I had my own laptop here, strictly for DJ-ing purposes. Since I was here for a while, I got some songs on my phone and iPod that needed to be added to my laptop in the correct genre folders. I took the laptop of the stand and sat on the ground against a free part of the wall. I hooked both my phone and iPod into it and began going through them. This took a lot of time because I had to make sure I knew what song fitted under what genre. By the time I was done, my butt was numb from sitting so long.

I placed the laptop back, and took my stuff up to my room. Mann I woke up too early, I could've been sleeping and woke up in time for the party. I got 1 hour before the crew gets here, and 4 hours until the party starts. I waited in my room until the crew came. During that time I laid out my costume, make-up, and shoe on my bed. This is going to be the best.

When the crew arrived, all we had to do was set up the food tables, lay out the food and drinks, and get dressed. Everyone kept their costumes a secret, which I hated because they all knew what I was. As I was laying out some of the food, I saw Seth talking to Lettuce. There was a lot of blushing going on, until Lettuce shook he head 'yes'. Aww, that was cute.

When we finished laying everything out, I was the last one to leave the room because I didn't want anyone eating or drinking anything. We all went to go change. We had 2 hours left.

_**1 hour later…**_

We all came back to the Café. Now it's time to tell what everyone was.

I was wearing a sexy devil costume. Ichigo was wearing a play boy bunny costume (not too much rated R), Pudding was wearing a monkey costume, Mint was wearing a Princess costume, Lettuce was wearing a cute fairy costume, Zakuro was wearing a Marilyn Monroe costume, and Tomoko was wearing a Dark queen costume. The girls looked hot, sexy, cute, and innocent.

Shirogane was a Vampire, Shadow was a Vampire slayer (how convenient?), Seth was Jig Saw, and Akasaka-san was Ninja. The boys were hot, cute, and deadly.

This is a great start. Just one more hour to waste. I decided to use that hour to do a practice spin. I made my way over to the DJ Booth, and started spinning a House session. I started with Stereo Love, one of my favourite songs. I mixed and mashed other songs and played it. Shadow appeared by my side, somehow he was pretending to give me pointers.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Getting away from that Tomoko girl. She's so annoying," he replied.

"Oh, ok. I feel the same way," I said.

Shadow left and I went back to mixing when I heard cheers. I didn't really need to turn around because I had set up so that I'm facing everyone, so all I did was look up from my work. I saw that there were guest coming in. I looked at the time on my laptop and saw that the party has started. But it was only 5 minutes into opening, and so many people were here. I guess they needed this party as much as I did. Akasaka-san went to turn off the lights, while the other boys started putting on the special effect lights. I mixed the House session a little longer, before heading into the Hip-Hop session. I wished I could've been showing off my moves, but I got to DJ for the guests, and I don't think that I could do the Hip-Hop style in heels.

A dance off started on the floor. Just a couple of guests showing off their moves. I saw Shadow go in. I know he's good, I taught him everything I know.

"Hey Party Guests! It's DJ Lil Sweetness, up in the house. I'm going to switch into something you might not know, but easy to catch on," I announced through the mic.

I switched from Hip-Hop into Dancehall. Well you already know I'm on the dance floor. I'm just lucky that I get bored and work on mixes. I played one of my Dancehall mixes and made my way to the dance floor. I met up with Shadow who also knew how to dance to my type of music. I danced all around the Café, with the guests, with the twins, and with the Mews. But I couldn't see Shirogane.

I moved around more, and I saw him surrounded by girls. Looks like I have to get in there. I danced my way over, because if I tried walking I would get no where. I pushed my way over to Shirogane through the circle of girls.

"I'm sorry girls, but he's my dance partner," I said to them as I started dancing with him.

They gave me dirty looks.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But last time I checked he's my boyfriend so I have a right to take him away from you. And plus I'm the DJ and I'd miss my night with him," I announced to them.

Their facial expression changed quickly and they broke away into the dance floor. Shirogane and I made our way too. Dancehall is one of the best genres. And I'm surprised to see that everyone knew how to dance to it. I had to be careful when I wine, because my devil costume is kind of short, if you know what I mean ;). I knew my mix was almost ending so I went back to the Booth.

"Hey Guests, I hope you like this. I'm going to run a little more Dancehall before going into Soca," I informed them.

I ran my Dancehall and mixed it into Soca. This was the greatest. When I looked over at the people I knew, I saw that Shadow was in a tight situation…


	30. Halloween Party: Part 2

Shadow's tight situation was that a lot of girls were hitting on him, and I know that he'll lose it and something bad will happen. More like he'll get upset and may insult the girls. I don't know if I should do something to help, but I was busy mixing. I got an idea.

"Can DJ Nightrider, please come over to the DJ Booth," I announced. That should help him.

Shadow tried so hard to break away from the girls, but in the end he did. He came over to me with a face that said thank you.

"Yeah you're welcome Nightrider. If I take a break, can you take over?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, you look like you need to waste some energy," he replied taking the headphones.

I walked to the ladies room, to refresh my make-up. After do that I came back out and Shirogane just sitting there at a table. He looked bored. I went over to him and sit on his lap.

"So why is this Devil sitting on a Vampire?" he asked.

"Because, the Devil misses her Vampire," I replied. "Why are you so bored?"

"Because, I was waiting for you. Plus I don't think I could dance with anyone else. Girls could get different ideas," he said.

"Yeah, but you can dance with the Mews, I'm totally fine with that," I suggested.

I got up and dragged him to the dance floor. We started dancing and then the music changed.

"Hey guests, we're going to slow it down a bit. It's your boy DJ Nightrider, and I just need to get the next session ready. So enjoy these slow tunes," Shadow announced.

Everyone on the dance floor either walked off, or paired up. I looked at Shirogane who already had his hand out waiting for me to take it. I took it and rested in his embrace. One of my favourite songs came on, Magnet to Steel- Rupee, and I already caught on to the beat so I was kind of leading Shirogane a little. Later the embrace got tighter, and I started blushing. All of a sudden I felt something pop. Oh no! not my ears and tail! I was about the pull away to hide when Shirogane wouldn't let go.

"Don't worry. It's dark and no one saw. Even if they do, we'll say you're a cat devil," he whispered to me.

"Oh, ok," I replied.

We kept slow dancing, until my ears twitched a little. I heard something, and I felt some kind of vibration. It was too weak for the guests, but I knew that I felt it. I pulled away and looked around. Of course the aliens or chimera animals can't get in, I protected this place myself. Shirogane saw the worry on my face, so he pulled me aside from the party to talk to me.

"Chrissy what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"I really don't know. I feel this vibration, and I hear this faint sound," I replied.

"Where is the sound coming from?" he asked.

"I think it's coming from outside," I said.

We went out the door into the night. My ears twitched before it started to pain. I grabbed them quickly but acted casual because some guests were outside as well.

"Shirogane, this sound frequency is hurting my ears," I said to him.

I felt the vibration again. It was a little stronger yet the guests didn't feel it. I think it was because of my animal instinct. I looked around trying to find the source, but I couldn't do it with all the pain my ears were going through. But what I noticed about the sound and vibration, there seemed to be a pattern. The sound would start, and then stop, and then the vibration, then that would stop, then the sound again. It kept going like that.

"Shirogane, tells the Mews to come out here. Keep Seth, Tomoko, and DJ Nightrider here. You, Akasaka-san, and Shadow keep the place under control," I instructed to him.

"Ok," he said disappearing.

A few minutes later the girls came out, and saw me in pain. I was sitting against the stairs gripping my ears. Ichigo and Lettuce helped me up, and supported me as I we walked out of the Café's territory. We kept walking towards the sound. We knew we were going the right way because it killed my head. When we finally got to the source I almost passed out. Luckily my blood pressure went down and my ears and tails disappeared.

After I relaxed from my pain, we saw that we weren't that far from the Café. We saw 4 figures. Aww…I hope this won't ruin the night…


	31. Halloween Party: Part 3

"Oh look we got a playboy bunny, a princess, a monkey, a fairy, Marilyn Monroe, and don't forget the best of them all, the devil!" said such an annoying voice. I wanted to pound his face in.

We stood there and stared at them. I think they were waiting for us to respond. I guess we weren't in the mood to because they just ruined our fun at the party.

"No reply?" Taruto asked. We just shrugged.

"Nothing?" Pai said after. We fixed our clothes. Clearly we didn't care.

"You're not happy to see us?" Kisshu asked, poking at us. I broke the silence.

"OF COURSE WE'RE NOT YOU IDIOTS! YOU JUST RUINED OUR PARTY, WHICH WE PUT SO MUCH HARD WORK INTO PUTTING TOGETHER! LIKE REALLY, CAN YOU GET ANY DUMBER?" I screamed at them.

The aliens jumped back from us and we transformed. After our transformations were complete, the aliens sighed. We looked at confused.

"There's no point really fighting. This is our most fail chimera animal. This hummingbird could've been effective, but we accidentally used a defected jelly fish," Pai sighed.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Ichigo asked.

"Because look," Taruto said pointing to it.

It flapped its wings, which sent off this bad frequency, which killed our ears. We tried to hide it. Taruto threw a treat at it, and it pecked at it to pick it up. There was a vibration going through the ground.

"See, it's a fail!" Taruto exclaimed.

"So we can defeat it, and leave peacefully?" Mint asked.

"Yeah, sure" Kisshu answered.

"Well…ok," we all said together. We were unsure if this was a trap or not.

We all summoned our weapons, and then there was a black blur with red streaks passing by us. It came back and stopped.

"So what did I miss?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow, what happened to DJ Nightrider?" I asked.

"He took a break as soon as he could when he heard about this," he replied. "Don't worry, I lined up some mixes so it'll last."

"Is this that the new generation of Mew?" Pai asked.

"I am not a Mew. I am Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow replied.

"But you're still an animal. So you're a Mew" Taruto pressed.

"I'M NOT A MEW!" Shadow yelled at them. "Notice how the Mews are girls. I'm a boy!"

"We're still gonna call you a Mew," Taruto announced.

I swear if it wasn't so dark, I would see Shadow's eye twitching. I heard him growling.

"CHAOS…" he began. I figured what he was going to use.

"SHADOW DON'T…"

"…BLAST!" he finished. I tried stopping him…

A red aura came off of Shadow's body, and then formed into a big red sphere. I reacted quickly.

"CHAOS SHIELD!" I screamed to my Scepter. It emitted a black sphere around me and the girls.

Shadow's attack disappeared, but I wasn't ready to take down the shield. I waited a while until I could see Shadow standing with his arms crossed, and the chimera animal was gone, plus some unconscious aliens. I took down the shield.

"Uhh…don't get him mad… Shadow = Chaos," I warned the girls. They gulped.

I walked over to the aliens. They were still unconscious. I quickly opened a portal and threw them inside. At least I could be a little nice. I went over to Shadow who was standing still, eyes closed and arms crossed. I went over to him carefully. I deformed as I did. The girls saw this and deformed as well, heading back to the Café. I rested my hand on his crossed arms, gently. He opened his eyes and stared at me.

"Never call me a Mew," he said softly.

"I know, and I won't. But DJ Nightrider and DJ Sweetness, needs to get back to the party," I said to him, taking my hand off.

He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Thanks, your Highness," he said walking off.

I hate when people call me anything related to royalty. I ran up beside him, and slapped the back of his head.

"You know not the do that," I said walking away.

He caught up and we walked into the Café together. I'm surprised the party stayed the same. No correction, it got bigger. I headed over to my Booth and looked at the line up Shadow left behind. It was great because it lasted until the very end of the party. I didn't need to do anything, I could party all I wanted.

I took off my heels though, and left it at the Booth. I can't dance properly in heels. I made my way to the dance floor and found that people I wanted to find. We danced the night away. It was time to close up, so I headed back to the booth.

"Hey party guests, this is the VERY last song of the night, and we're over. Sorry we can't do overtime, or else you won't have a chill spot for tomorrow," I announced. I played a hyper song, to leave everyone happy. So Palance- JW ft. Blaze, it is.

I ran out to the dance floor, so I could help lead the dance. This song actually had a dance to it, and it was really easy. Before I knew it, I was sitting on a chair exhausted, with an empty Café. Well it wasn't that empty with the crew still left in here, but the guests all left.

I guess this is the best night I've had in a while. We looked the doors after the rest left. This left Shadow, Shirogane, Akasaka-san left. I quickly transformed into Mew Princess and clean the place. Everything was neatly packed away in boxes, and the Café looks exactly the way it was before. After I deformed, I didn't bother to talk to anyone, I was dead tired. I went straight to my room and changed into a long night gown before drifting off to sleep.

Little did I know that I wouldn't be having peaceful dreams tonight…


	32. A Random Day

_**Chrissy's Dream**_

_Smoke came from trees and buildings from this one area. I ran over to it, and saw a great massacre. Bodies here and there, blood covered the entire ground. I felt a grip on my ankle and I looked down. It was a hand, which I followed to the owner of it. It was a man I've never seen before._

"_Help us…Helps us Chrissy-…" he said through his pain._

_Moans were coming from everyone after he said that. A woman not to far from him dragged herself over to me._

"_Please Princess…Help us…" she said. After she fell, and her body was still. I saw as the rising of her back stopped, at that moment I knew she was dead._

_I looked around more at the scene. People, who had little life left in them, did whatever they could to get over to me. I felt more hands grabbing at my legs. I tried hard to get loose, but then I fell on top of them. I did whatever I could to get away from them. _

"_Help…us…"_

_I ran through the scene trying to find a way out. I came across a broken mirror, and saw that I was Mew Princess. Somehow there was blood covering my body. I ran away from my own reflection. Then this made me wonder where all the other Mews were. I got my answer too soon. They were all covered in chains, and were tied to the side of a building. They didn't move, or respond as I called out to them. _

_I was at my breaking point, when there was something poking my lower back. I turned around to see a pale skinned figure with long black hair, standing before me, poking his sword at me with an evil smirk. I couldn't move, for I knew if I did, he'd stab his sword through me._

"_Some Princess you are…" he said laughing._

_He raised his sword and swung…_

_**End of Dream**_

"NOOO!" I screamed.

I sat up quickly on my bed. I felt sweat all over my body. I remembered the dream, and felt my back. There was nothing there. I sighed in relief but I was still scared. I went to the washroom and took a quick shower. When I was finished I got changed into PJ's and laid down on my bed again.

All I kept thinking of was the dream. When I thought it over carefully, the people in the dream were regular humans; as well some were like the aliens. Then I thought, do the humans and aliens live together? I doubt it; the aliens want to destroy them. But what did my dream mean? Why does it have me so scared? Why does it feel like I was helpless? Forget that…

I grabbed my iPod and blasted the music in my ears. And soon I fell asleep again.

_**~~Next Morning~~**_

I woke up still shocked from my dream. I wasn't in my usual happy mood. I wore my Café uniform, and I stood against my door thinking about the dream. It shouldn't affect me should it? I mean it was only a dream. But then again, I do get visions…

I heard someone singing behind my door. I opened it to reveal Shadow.

"Oh my super girl, Ni shi wo de baby girl  
Ta kan bu jian ni de mei li, Ping fan bei hou de mo li  
Oh my super girl, Wo shi ni de super man  
Ni de yan shen rang wo zhao mi  
Wei le ni wo shen me dou yuan yi" he sang.

I know that song! (Sorry, really addicted to that song) Its Super Girl- Super Junior M! But I didn't think he'd know that song. But then again, he might.

Here are the English translations

"Oh my Super girl, you are my Baby girl  
He can't see your beauty, ordinary back charm  
Oh my Super girl, I'm your super man  
Your eyes hypnotize me  
I'll do anything for you"

I walked out the door, and he stopped singing. He stared at me and then begins singing again. I walked downstairs with him singing that all the way down. But I had to admit it was a good song. Once we got down, Shadow started doing the dance to the song.

"Really Shadow? Really?" I asked.

"Yup, really. Join me!" he said pulling me towards him.

I did the dance as perfect as he did, but trying hard to not let my uniform go too high when we have those jumps. I got an idea.

"Shadow, wait here. I'm going to get my phone to play the song," I said as I ran to my room.

I came back and put the song to play. By them Shirogane and Akasaka-san were down there watching us. We did the dance full out, and I'm happy that my uniform didn't bother me as much, it stayed down. After we were finished, I collapsed on a chair. My feet and legs were killing me from dancing too much last night.

The girls arrived and we opened the Café. Right as we opened the rush came in and never ended. People were all talking about the Halloween party. Mostly about the music, and how much fun they had. Shadow and I were called to the centre of the Café, to get recognized, because the customers wanted us to.

"Hi, I'm DJ Sweetness," I said introducing myself.

"And I'm DJ Nightrider," Shadow added.

Everyone applauded, and I kind of, sort of, started blushing a little. I hid my face with the platter I was holding. I also added everyone who was included on preparing this party. I think from this day and on, it's going to be too busy. Way to go me…

We raced through our day, trying to serve everyone quickly, and get all the customers waiting in the line. By the end of the day, my legs felt like noodles. Shadow wanted to do some training in the back, so I had to agree. I needed to train too.

We got to the back where Shadow took off his ring and I transformed. Even when I'm Mew Princess, my legs felt like noodles.

"Shadow, I don't think I can move," I told him.

"Just try to do whatever you can," he replied.

We trained on our speed and physical strength. If you saw us, you'd see random blurs everywhere, doing something. I tried soo hard to keep up with Shadow, but this was bad because I'm usually the same speed or faster. I got to a point that I couldn't feel my legs anymore, and they did act like noodles.

I ran throwing a punch at Shadow, when I couldn't officially feel my legs. I ended up tripping over myself and fell on top of Shadow. This ended up with me tacking me, and we rolled to a stop. Shadow ended up on top of me apparently. I was getting ready to get up, but I was waiting for him to get off. I pushed myself up, into a sitting position, which pushed Shadow in the process.

I was getting ready to push him again, when he pushed his head towards mine. I felt a little kiss on my cheek and he left. I sat there in shock as he walked away. I deformed and sat there for a while. Technically I laid there thinking. I was thinking about the dream/vision or whatever it was. And then I was thinking about Shadow's weird behavior.

In the end I don't think there's anything going on with him. But I need to tell him about the dream I had, but I don't know if I could… 


	33. Putting the Pieces Together

I got up and forced myself to get inside. This process took a lot of time to do. Once I got in, I couldn't make it further than the Café, so I sat in a chair. I called Shadow down so I could at least talk to him. Once he got down, I gestured to a chair for him to sit on, preferably away from me.

"Shadow, do you think that humans and the aliens would live in harmony one day?" I asked.

"Well looking at it now, that's going to be some years. Without a doubt the aliens want to eliminate the humans," he replied.

So if my dream/vision were to be true, and for my mission to be complete I would have to wait for some years? Now this made no sense at all.

"Ok. But there is a threat, but I'm not sure if the aliens are going to be the big threat. There's going to be a bigger one that no one can handle," I said seriously.

"Just what are you getting at Chrissy?" he asked.

"Well I had a dream or vision, that there's a bigger threat that no one really saw coming. There were dead and injured aliens and humans everyone, asking me for help. In the dream/vision, I went looking for the other Mews, but they were either dead or knocked out. And the way I saw them was like we really needed enforcements to defeat the threat. Plus the threat knew that I was the Adametriss Princess, and attempted to kill me. I never got to the end because I woke up scared," I explained.

"Well then, I guess it could be a vision, but at this rate for the aliens and humans to be together is slim. So the vision would be years to come. But then again it could be a dream, with all your thoughts messing around," he said.

"But if it was a dream, why would I dream of a bigger threat? I never thought there would be one, so how would it be in my thoughts?" I asked.

"I have no answer to that. So now this leaves us thinking it could be a vision," he said seriously.

"But then if they were to mingle, this would be in years to come, and I don't think I have the time to stay that long, because what if there's another world in trouble and they need me?" I said frantically. I'm only one Adametriss. There's no one else.

"So then probably, it won't be that long. In order to have both aliens and humans on earth…there's a war nearing, that the humans aren't aware of," he said. We both went quiet putting that into our thoughts.

"So there's a war…and then the actual threat comes with it…causing both sides to lose," I said trying to sum it up.

"That sounds probably what it would seem to be… in your vision were they dressed ready for the war?" he asked.

"Not really. The humans wore regular clothes, and the aliens didn't seem to be wearing soldier uniforms. They were also wearing regular clothes, whatever that is to them," I replied.

"But if they weren't dressed for it, how does the war begin?" he asked.

"Maybe…Maybe they come and force their way to live on Earth," I suggested.

"So then, there's a war between them, but both sides weren't ready for it, they just want to live on Earth. So then maybe they try to eliminate the real threat, but the threat eliminates them," Shadow also suggested. "Well it does fit if you saw that the threat was killing both sides."

"So then the alien attacks are a diversion, and the real threat is preparing," I tried to picture.

"Therefore the threat is lying to the aliens in a way in order to get their help to get to full power again. So maybe that's why they are the diversion," he said expanding on my idea.

We both sighed, and started thinking hard on what we came up with. All of the ideas piece together, and it makes total sense. I broke the silence.

"This is one sad world," I sighed.

"Why is this a 'sad' world?" someone said. This kind of drifted my mind from the brainstorming.

We turned our attention to Shirogane. We walked up to us and also took a seat. I looked at him puzzled. I wonder if he heard anything? He saw my expression and answered the question in my head.

"I was going to see if you two were done, then I heard voices in here. All I heard was 'This is one sad world'. And that's all" he said. "So why is this a 'sad' world?"

"We're actually not quite sure yet…but we might need to do some snooping around for a while. Just Shadow and I because we're more capable than the Mews," I said to Shirogane.

"What are you talking about? You're a Mew too," he replied.

"Remember she is the Adametriss Princess, and she can still use her powers but only in her Mew form," Shadow said. "And what do you have in mind Chrissy?"

"Well…maybe if you go Super and I'm just, you know me, we could go up in space to check things out from there. Just in case," I suggested.

"Why would you need to go up in space?" Shirogane asked.

"To test our theory," Shadow replied. "But in order for that, you need to track where they are now AND I need all 7 Chaos Emeralds to do that. And you know once you ask our friends for them, that's another story."

"I know, they would want to come too. And tracking them would be easy," I said.

We were silent for a while. This is serious.

"Well I guess this isn't a Café anymore. It's a Hotel," Shirogane said smiling.

I think he wanted us to laughed, but we didn't we just stared at him. His smile faded before he spoke.

"Ok this is too serious now. Would you like to fill me in? After all, this is our problem too," he said.

I explained to him about my vision. He was about to ask about it when I shushed him to wait until the end. Shadow then picked up on what we came up with. We both concluded with whatever we had left to say. Shirogane sat there silently, taking in every word we said to him.

"The girls will need to know about this," he said.

"I know, and also I would like to take up the offer of the Café being a Hotel," I said to him.

"I was only joking. And it wasn't an offer," he replied.

"Yeah but, when you're me, you always have all the space you need," I said smiling. Shadow saw my smiled and shook his head.

"I really don't like where this is going…" Shirogane said.


	34. Author Note 3

**Dear readers,**

**So my parents thought it would be fun to go do at least some Christmas shopping today. Plus I think they wanted to know what I wanted for my birthday since its on December 16****th****. But I tried to protest against them saying I had a lot of homework to do, which I did, so now there's not going to be an update tonight. But there will be tomorrow. I'm extremely sorry that you guys have to wait.**


	35. Hotel Mew Mew

We went to the basement with me humming a happy tune. I really don't know what song I was humming, but I think I just made it up on the spot. Once we go to the lab, I took my phone out and texted all of my friends in my other world. I told them to get over to my house and once they were all there, they would get further instructions. AND to text me from only ONE phone.

We waited in the lab silently for a few minutes before my phone vibrated saying it had a text from Amy. Well I guess we're ready for transporting them here. I just needed to amplify my phone's transporter. I transformed into Mew Princess, and started thinking of ways I could do this task. I did come up with something. I hooked up my phone to my own laptop, since it feeds off of an energy source that I once created, so that the power was unlimited. After that I texted my friends to amplify the transporter at home, because I might not have enough power here. Then I said that they could come over to this world. Yeah it's a lot of them so we needed to be ready when they start appearing.

The vortex opened on my end, meaning they already started the one there. The vortex started getting bigger and bigger until numerous figures emerged from it. I made sure that I had the lights and Shirogane's computers off, so the vortex doesn't try to feed off of it. After the vortex closed, it was very dark in the room, so I formed a Fire ball, by summoning my Scepter and saying "Ribbon, Princess, Fire Ball" and controlling it. My friend who control fire, also made a fire ball in her hands, and we walked out of the lab and into the Café.

I lead the way, and once we got there I sat at a table, and waited until everyone filed in. they each took a seat either on the tables or on the chairs. The ones, who sat on the table, each got a slap in the head to sit on a chair. I did that, and I cleaned where they sat. Like really this is a Café, now your house. I still don't think they do that in their own houses.

"So do you all know why I called you here?" I asked them all.

"Because you wanted to party?" a green hedgehog asked.

"Well actually I already had the party. But the answer is no. I'm going to nee your help in the future, so I called you here early so you could get familiar with the fighting style of the enemy," I said.

"Hoooooold up! Why do you look like that? And how do you know what's going to happen in the future?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Well, when I got here, I accidentally got zapped, so now I'm a Mew. I'm infused with the African Golden Cat. But that's another story to explain. And how do I know? I had a vision, and I talked it out with Shadow to make sure that it was a vision and not a dream," I explained.

We took a few minutes to take in what I just said.

"So, would you like to explain why you're a cat and not a hedgehog?" the white hedgehog asked.

I sat there and explained to them What a Mew was, what the Mew Project is, and everything else that needed to be explained. It seemed like I was telling a story to a bunch of 3 year olds. I then explained Shadow and my theory of the bigger threat. Everyone sat there quietly again.

"So…care to introduce us?" Shirogane asked.

"Oh yeah. Guys this is my boyfriend Ryou Shirogane. And this is his assistant Keiichiro Akasaka," I said to my friends. They each said hi.

"And to introduce my friends, I think it would be easier to do it this way.

Blue Hedgehog = Sonic

Green Hedgehog = Manic

Fuchsia Hedgehog = Sonia

White Hedgehog = Silver

Pink Hedgehog = Amy

Red Echidna = Knuckles

Albino Bat = Rouge

Purple Cat = Blaze

Orange Fox with 2 tails = Tails

Beige Rabbit = Cream

Brown Chipmunk = Sally

Tan Echidna = Tikal

Purple Chameleon = Espio

Green Hawk = Jet

Anthropomorphic Plant = Cosmo

Purple Swallow = Wave

Grey Albatross = Storm

Brown Coyote = Antoine

That was hard work!" I said literally out of breath.

While they all talked, I went into my own corner and started creating rings, which were for everyone. I decided to leave it so they could choose what they wanted their appearance to be, and what relations they wanted. After I was done I walked back over to the group with the rings floating behind me. After I stopped walking to rings floated over to their owners. Each ring had the owners name engraved on it.

While they were quietly inputting what they wanted I decided to make and announcement.

"Hotel Mew Mew, is now open for business!" I said cheerfully.

"I told you it's a Café, not a Hotel," Shirogane said shaking his head.

"And I told you, once you're me you always have space!" I replied.

I snapped my fingers, adding more room and space into the second floor. This did nothing to the exterior of the Café, but it did manipulate the second floor of the interior. I put a special shield on the extended part, so that no one except everyone in this room could go past it and into the other part.

"RULES! You all have to get jobs or something because you're going to take up space in the Café during my working hours, and we need business. This is our HQ undercover, got it?" I said to them.

They all nodded and went to their rooms. I let them choose which one they wanted, and as soon as they walk in, it's what they expected to see in their rooms to their taste. I forget that I was still Mew Princess, and so I deformed while going up to my room.

"You have a lot of friends," Shirogane said before I walked into my room.

"Yeah I know, good night!" I said walking in.

Looks like this was a great idea, but somehow it feels like I'm missing something…


	36. Take off!

**Author Note:**

**So apparently the site was down last night, so I couldn't update the story, but i will do it now. I will see if I could get another chapter in today, but I highly doubt it because I have a History UNit test tomorrow and i don't wanna fail it. WWII -_-**

* * *

That morning after eating breakfast we all waited downstairs. Before I went to bed that night, I made sure that I texted the girls to come early tomorrow so we could explain everything very clearly. As if on cue, they came at the same time. This was good. But I still had that feeling of missing something. Hopefully it'll get to me soon.

The girls took a seat while I explained Shadow and my theory and my vision. Then I got to the part of why all my friends are here. As I explained they took off their rings and introduced themselves. I thought that the girls would be freaked, but I was wrong, they were ok with the idea. But we had to leave Earth as soon as we could to check out the theory. So I told the girls to stay here on Earth to protect it from the aliens we had here, and my friends and I would go into space.

We parted, as my friends followed me to the back of the Café. I started thinking of something, if I needed all of them why don't we use a ship since all of them can't go Super. I started talking to Tails.

"Hey Tails, what condition was my ship in before you guys left?" I asked him.

"Well, I checked it out a few days before leaving, and it's in great condition," he said.

"That's good!" I exclaimed.

I transformed into Mew Princess, and opened a portal. I wasn't as tired when I opened the others, because I had all 7 Chaos Emeralds, so I didn't have to put too mush effort. I brought my space ship over. I had already initialized the invisibility shield on the ship to hide from the customers of the Café. As we boarded it, Shirogane came outside.

"Whao… What is that?" he asked.

"It's my space ship. I call it 'Midnight Secret'. Don't ask, I was very tired when I completed it at midnight, plus it was a secret from everyone here. See how that works?" I replied.

"Midnight Secret. I like it. So how long will you be gone?" he asked.

"Well…since my space ship is a lot faster than regular ones, it won't be as long. But it depends on how deep we have to go into space. Once we're on course to our destination, I'll let you know," I said handing him a transmitter that connects him to my ship.

"Be careful Chrissy," he said sadly.

"You know me, I'm a tough cookie!" I said smiling.

He pulled me into his embrace and planted a kiss on me. I returned everything, and pulled away to board my ship.

I felt kind of bad that it had to be like this, but come on it won't be as long as regular space travel. Most likely the longest would be a month or two, so it won't be like years. Once I boarded the ship, I took my place while everyone took theirs. There wasn't a lot of spots to take up, so the rest chilled in other places of the ship. It's that huge to have living quarters too.

"Initiating count down sequence for take off," Tails said from his spot.

"T – 10, 9, 8…" Sally said from her spot.

"7, 6, 5…" Manic added.

"4, 3…" Wave said.

"2…" Shadow said.

"1…" I finally said, and we were gone.

We flew through the sky very quickly. I looked out the window and I saw the Café getting smaller and smaller, until all I saw was the continent.

"Take off sequence completed!" Tails said.

"Nice. Wasn't that a smooth ride? Anyways, I'm going to zero in on our destination," I said.

I got up from my spot, and walked to the front of the ship. I placed my hands on the window and closed my eyes. I heard everything once I did, with my cat ears. I began concentrating on the Chaos Emeralds. One by one, they appeared all around me. I started channeling their powers with mine, and I summoned my Scepter. That was the only why I could have total control. I had my Scepter also floating but it was in front of me so it didn't get in the way of the emeralds circulation.

Since Kisshu likes to hang around me, I was used to his signal, so I used that to search the universe. I searched every single galaxy, until I found the right one that gave off the same signal. I could see everything in my mind, so I went through each planet in that galaxy until I came upon one, that gave a massive feed or the same signals as Kisshu. I searched the surface of the planet and saw other aliens, but trying to survive in that planet's harsh conditions.

I pulled away from the window and the emeralds fell, along with my Scepter. My hands came to my face and wiped the tears that formed. Everyone in the crew heard when the stuff fell and looked at me with concern. Sonic rushed up to me.

"Mew Princess, what happened?" he asked.

I didn't answer…

"Mew Princess? What happened, why are you crying?" he asked again.

"I found them. I found the aliens. And I wished that I didn't," I said as more tears spilled from my eyes.

Sonic hugged me, and wiped my tears away. He comforted me as I went over to the pilot computer to type in the coordinates. I tried my hardest to stop crying, but all I could see in my mind was how much those aliens struggled. It wasn't fair. I do understand why Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto are doing what they are doing, no matter if it's wrong.

I went to my room, to go wash my face. I didn't bother to deform because, I would be the only one on board who couldn't attack if I needed to. After I calmed down, I went back out and the transmitter, to let the Café know how long we'd be up here.

"MS to Café. MS to Café, do you read?" I said through the microphone.

"Café is here MS," Shirogane replied.

"Yeah…we're going to have to stay up here for 2 months…," I told him.

"That's long. But considering it would be far, that's REALLY shorter than usual," he said.

"Ok, sorry to cut off the conversation, but I can't stay on here for long. Bye now," I said quickly.

"Bye," he replied.

I went back to the captain seat, and sat there with my head in my hands. I couldn't stop thinking about the aliens. I felt sorry for them. It felt like we were the army trying to save people from the evil guys.

I realized that I picked up some other energy lurking around the planet, and it feels like I've felt it before. But I couldn't put my finger on it yet…


	37. I Got It!

Well, our day ended and we left the ship on Auto Pilot. Still even if we wake up, it'll still be night time. We all went to our rooms, but I stayed in the captain seat, watching stars as we passed them. I couldn't believe what those aliens were going through. It made me feel like all the experiences I've had, were nothing compared to the one the aliens were. I got lost in my thoughts and I never heard anyone entering the room.

"Princess?" someone asked.

"Don't call me Princess," I snapped. They know not to call me that, yet they still do.

"Well I have to since you're Mew Princess," the person replied.

"Oh. Yeah," I said turning around to see who it was.

I saw that it was Manic. He's Sonic's brother. He walked over to me, and stopped once he was in front of me. Which then he raised his hand slowly. My eyes followed his hand. All of a sudden my head was pushed back by his hand.

"OW! What was that for?" I yelled throwing a punch at him.

"That's the Chrissy I've been waiting to see. When you're like this you're no fun," he replied. He was right.

I ended up staring at him after he told me this. He raised a brow and stared back.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Well, it's what I saw. I mean I could help them, but not with my full power. I get the once I'm a Queen. Plus I'm a Mew now, so I don't know if it'll work. But right now, we could try to help them," I explained.

"Ok. But come on, we're going to watch a movie. Would you like to join us?" he asked.

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to sleep. Hopefully I'll feel better tomorrow," I said getting up to leave.

"Ok. Have a nice rest," he said leaving.

I left after him, taking one last glance at the window. Poor aliens. I walked to my room, passing my friends, who were having fun. If only they saw what I did. When I got into my room, I sat on my bed and thought about what I was earlier. What was this energy that I picked up?

I got up and went to my desk, to work on some sketches. Sometimes I sketch things that are on my mind. I went back to the vision that I had, and drew the threat. I don't even know why I did that but I drew it. After I was done it looked exactly like what I saw. Minus the colour of course. If that was the threat, couldn't I try picking up on his energy levels?

All of a sudden I got sucked into another vision. This was uncalled for. Without knowing, I was sketching my vision on my sketchbook. This picture had colour in it. The speed I was sketching with was like I was just scribbling on the paper. The vision ended, but my hand was still possessed by my powers. Somehow I made it back to the first drawing, and I coloured it in with a little more detail. Once I was free, I looked down at the drawings.

I concentrated on why I was possessed to draw the second one. The first one showed the threat when it was holding his sword to my back, but I didn't add myself to the picture. The second picture showed a blue bubble with the silhouette of a figure in it. It was standing the same way the threat was in the first picture, but it had no weapon.

I concentrated hard on the second picture, and wondered why it felt familiar to see it. I tried to place the bubble of the figure, in every place that I've been since I've come to this world. Sometimes because of my powers, I could see things that other people wouldn't be able to. And sometimes, I wouldn't pay attention that something's there, but I do see it. Once I got to the memory of our journey to the aliens dimension, I froze.

I flipped back to the first picture, and ripped it out. I went back to the second picture, and ripped that put also. I held both pictures in each hand with my eye bouncing from one to the other. All the time I was looking at it I'd picture them in the alien's dimension. Every time I looked at the blue bubble picture, I get the actual feeling of it when it's in both the dimension and when I felt some energy around the planet. When I looked at the picture of the threat, I could feel the same energy from the other picture.

I walked out of my room and towards where the others were watching their movie. I walked in front of the screen, while hearing them yelling at me doing so. I held both pictures up, and they stopped the movie, turning the lights on.

"Guys I think I've found the threat…" I announced.

They stared at me blankly, as I showed the pictures.


	38. Author Note 4

**Author Note:**

**So readers, I can't access my laptop because right now, it has no power source. I need a new charger. Plus I couldn't write because it was my brother's birthday, I got sick, and my cousin thought it would be ok to "borrow" my laptop without me knowing. I would so do a post right now since, I'm using my desktop, but I can't get tp my stpries. I could just start a new chapter, but I had one in progress on the laptop. So anyways, please bare with me, and I'm EXTREMELY SORRY! **

**By the way, FML!**


	39. Girl Talk

**Author Note:**

**I am EXTREMELY SORRY! So everything's all good now! Got a new charger (For Christmas -_-), and I got my laptop working again! Bad news is that I really hate myself for not updating for like a month. But here's another chapter!**

**

* * *

**

*Where we left off at*

"Guy's I think I've found our threat…" I told them.

* * *

They all took my drawings, and scanned them over with disbelief. I heard a lot of questions coming from all directions, but I couldn't answer them yet. I sat down waiting for them to calm down. I saw a ball of yarn sitting in a basket beside me. I was so concentrated on it that I could see a little strand dancing in the air. I reached out and touched it. It felt so soft. I picked it up and started throwing it up and down in my hands. Thanks to my cat instinct, I played around with it too much, and now I got my hands tangled up in it. Right when I threw it up in the air to catch it again, I heard a cough. I looked at the others who were staring at me like I'm stupid. The ball of yarn fell down on my head and rolled off onto the ground.

"Uhh…Meow?" I said, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

"Come on Chrissy, I am a cat and yet I don't act like that," Blaze said as she helped untangle me.

"Well looks like we got to keep out knitting stuff away from Chrissy, right Cream?" Cosmo said taking away the basket. Come on, I am a cat.

"Anyways…back to business. So you think this is our threat?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think. I know. I know that's our threat, or else I would've have been possessed by my vision to draw the second picture. Or even if I didn't have it in my mind when I was sketching the first one. And it's the same person because when I was concentrating on the pictures, I felt the same energy wave around that planet and when we were in the alien's dimension," I explained.

So what you're trying to say is that one part of your theory is correct?" Silver asked.

"No duh!" I replied. "And now figuring this part out, what if we're flying to or deaths? Or something."

"We're not Chrissy. The threat isn't in full power yet, so don't worry," Knuckles said.

"Knuckles are you really that stupid?" I asked.

"What?" he asked confused. Everyone smacked their heads.

"I'm still not at my full power, I'm only a Princess, and aren't I still a threat? When I didn't have any powers at all, wasn't I still a threat to you?" I yelled in his face.

"So this is still a bad thing then…" he said backing away form me. Good he got my point.

"Ok, I'm calm now. But I still think we should approach the planet with a lot of caution, we don't really know of anything about the threat," I explained.

I left the room hearing, Storm talking to Knuckles. It went like this.

"What does she mean by she was still a threat without her powers?" Storm asked.

"Oh, yeah you guys just recently joined us. And trust me; you don't want to know the story. Let's just say she could defeat Eggman's robots, without using her powers," Knuckles replied in a scared tone.

I went back to my room, and laid on the bed just thinking. I'll be away from Earth for two months, and now we're probably going to the threat, like an open door. I guess we shouldn't report this to the Café. Or else they'd panic down there, whereas we're the ones flying towards it. I think once we get there, we could try assisting the aliens, just a friendly gesture. Maybe I could manipulate the climate there. I mean I've never tried that before, but what if I mess it up even more for them? I guess that's off my list.

A knock came at my door, disturbing my train of thoughts. I answered, and in came Blaze and Amy. They're my best girls. They joined me on my bed, and laying the same way. I feel a little more at ease right now. Blaze spoke first.

"So, would you like to tell us about your boyfriend?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. We've been to busy, I haven't gotten the chance to have a girl talk with you two. Well, he is a sweet guy. He'd always annoy me in some way, but then he gets nice. Lately he's been being too nice; he thought that I didn't like him. Then he used this girl who tried to make me jealous, but then it didn't work because I started getting annoyed with the girl because she actually liked him and was nailing me for anything. Anyways, he asked me to the Halloween Party we hosted, and that's how it happened," I explained.

"Chrissy, you forgot one piece of detail though…" Amy said which got me confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What would the Queen say?" they said together. That made me think.

"I've honestly forgotten about that. She's going to disapprove, and then I'm going to have to hurt him. It sucks being a Princess sometimes," I said sadly.

"But still, your duty as a Princess, you shouldn't forget about that stuff," Blaze said.

Oh come on, I know you're a Princess too, but you don't need to act like you're perfect. But then again, Blaze tries so hard to be perfect, because that's how her parents raised her, so I shouldn't be talking.

"I know, but remember I was never used to be a Princess, until I was 10…" I said trying to get away with it. When I was younger, I wouldn't act like a girly girl, I was a tomboy.

"You're almost 16, that shouldn't be an excuse," she said quickly and sternly.

"I still don't get the rule. Can you please explain it again?" Amy asked.

"Well, I'm not allowed to date _just_ any guy. It has to be a guy that I could get married to, so in the end I can share my powers with him, and we can rule the Adametriss Kingdom together. The Queen says it has to be a guy that already has abilities within him, so it could be easier to harness my power, and I could harness his. So in other words, I have to date/marry a guy with super power abilities," I explained to her. "Also when kids come into the picture, one of them would have all of my abilities, and a little of my future husband, and the other child would have all the abilities of my future husband, with a little of mine."

"That's tough. The only guys we know that could be eligible would be the guys on the ship, and some from our world," Amy sighed.

"I feel so bad. I should've though about that. I was so wrapped up being a Mew, I forgot about my role. Because the only way I could use my powers were in my Mew form. How do I break it to him?" I asked the girls for advice.

"Well, it's not like you guys dated for a long time. It's only been 4 days, I'm sure he'd understand," Blaze replied.

"But if I do that, I'm already in space with him worrying. And when I get back, he'd be mean to me again," I said.

"Well you have to do it, you got no other choice. Plus you're going to leave this world pretty soon," Amy said.

"You're right…" I sighed.

We stayed quiet for a while, just thinking of my problem. I hope Shirogane does understand. I should've been smarter and thought about my role. My gosh, the atmosphere is the room is too depressing, let's have some fun. I rolled over and onto my tummy.

"So…" I said.

"So…" they replied.

"Who do you think is pretty eligible to be my Prince?" I asked laughing in between.

"Wow, you move on fast!" Amy said swatting my arm.

"It's not that, I'm trying to change the feeling in the room. Plus I really do want to know what you think," I replied.

"Well…not Knuckles or Antoine for sure, they'll drive you nuts!" Blaze laughed.

"NOT SONIC either!" Amy yelled.

"Someone said my name?" Sonic asked through the door.

"Guy you're too fast, go away!" I said throwing a pillow at the door. "And yes Amy, I know Sonic is already almost taken by you."

"Oh and don't forget, neither Manic, Jet, or Storm would do. Each would annoy you, steal something, and act like idiots," Amy added.

"That's true. Well, that leaves two hedgehogs, one fox, and a chameleon," Blaze stated.

"Oh Shush! You know you want Silver to yourself!" I said throwing a pillow at her.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" her words muffled by the pillow in her face.

All of a sudden, my pillow's centre turned red, and then it burned though. The pillow then had a charred black hole in the centre, exposing a blushing Blaze.

"My pillow!" I cried.

"We were right!" Amy yelled.

"Whatever, this leaves Shadow, Tails, and Espio," Blaze said as she calmed down.

"Tails seems to smart, but he could be a great King because of that," Amy stated.

"But then, we're both super smart, well I'm a little more, and then he doesn't really have any abilities we could share besides that," I replied.

"Espio seems good too. He has ninja abilities, and they're pretty cool. He's an expert, and remember you're still a beginner since he's training you," Blaze suggested.

"Yeah, he seems good but… you really think he's King Material? If he runs a kingdom, he'd always be meditating, and you'd think he's sleeping, and he might call out random orders," Amy sighed.

We stayed quiet. Not one of us wanted to say the name that was left. For we all knew he could be eligible, but then he couldn't for many reasons. I decided to be brave.

"Umm…this leaves us with Shadow," I squeaked.

"Well…." They dragged on.

"Well…how about we just think about it," I said.

"How about we don't…it's a 50-50 chance, and once one turns 51, then that's the choice," Blaze replied.

"On second thought, I'm actually pretty afraid to think of that now…" I said.

"Anyways…Bed time!" Amy yelled, grabbing Blaze and getting out of the room.

I sighed on my bed. I really hate myself right now. I guess I could tell him after two months, because we haven't really spent any time together, and he might take my reason that we've kind of grown apart and my feelings dispersed. I can't tell him the real reason or else he'd protest, and a next story would start. I fell asleep after coming up with that.

_2 hours later…_

I woke up with a strange feeling, so I went to the control room and checked the monitors, but it was clear. I rubbed my face when I was on my way to the door, feeling really stressed out. I walked out as soon as someone was walking in. My eyes opened wide in horror when I found myself getting closer and closer to the ground. I also saw that it was Manic who I walked into, because he was rubbing his forehead from when we smacked our faces together. He was getting bigger and bigger as I went closer towards the ground.

"Ouch! What was that?" he said to himself.

He looked down at me, with a confused expression. He stuck his hands out to me and picked me up. He picked me up, not help me up.

"Hi there. What are you doing on this ship little kitty? You're awfully too big to be a kitten," He said cradling me and walking out towards the living quarters.

As you can see now, the reason I was getting smaller and closer to the ground, is that we accidentally kissed. And now I'm a cat, I kind of hid that part from them. I didn't think it was important at the time because I thought it wouldn't happen with them. But then again I failed to see that we're a [pretty clumsy group altogether.

We entered Manic's room, and he put me down on his bed. Later he joined me taking his own spot on the bed getting ready to sleep. I was scared stiff, so I didn't move. I really didn't like where I was.

"It's ok little kitty, you could sleep here until the morning, then I can introduce you to my friends," he said dozing off.

I waited until he fell into a reasonable state of sleep before I relaxed. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. What if I kiss him quickly and escape? That could work, but then again it's Manic so it's not a good idea. I should just leave the room from the start, why am I so stupid. I got out and headed to my room. Once I got there I didn't enter, but only to find myself drifting off to Shadow's room.

* * *

**By the way, this chapter is important for future events…**


End file.
